


Glad You Came

by Emizel599



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Craig's Gang, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Self-Harm, Swearing, Will add more tags in the future, chubby tweek, slight weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emizel599/pseuds/Emizel599
Summary: The Tweaks have moved three times in three years. Will South Park finally become home? Tweek sure hopes so, since moving is SO MUCH PRESSURE! (am terrible with descriptions)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my first creek story ever. After reading a bunch of these and really wanted to give it a go. 
> 
> So in this story there will be some dark themes, bullying, some self harm, minor weight gain, lots of love and cuddles. The setting is high school with Tweek being 16 and Craig being 17.  
> I know the boys' descriptions have been all over the place, so this is how they will look. 
> 
> Tweek Tweak  
> age: 16  
> height: 5ft  
> eye color: Green/Brown (Central Heterochromia)
> 
> Craig Tucker  
> age: 17  
> height: 5'7ft  
> eye color: blue

CHAPTER ONE Tweek POV

Another new town. I sigh and rest my head against the window twitching slightly. Three towns in three years, the joys of having parents in the coffee business and being an annoying twitchy kid. I know my mom didn’t want me to feel like I was the reason, but I always feel like there was something they weren’t telling me. We slowly went over a hill and there was a sign. South park. Please let this be the one, I don't want to have to move again.  
"Tweek, honey are you excited?" asked my mom. I twitch and bring my thermos to my mouth and take a large swig.  
"I-i guess so" I stammered. We made our way to the house and pulled into the driveway. The three of us brought in the boxes and after an hour passed I was up in my room looking up at the ceiling. I sigh and go over to my mirror. There I am, my coffee stained green button up, all the buttons mismatched since I can't even button up my shirt right. My blonde hair is all messy, and then there is the twitch. My parents tell me I had ADD, but I know it's the coffee. I've been addicted to it for years. I moved my right hand to reveal thin red marks along my wrist. Before I could even think someone knocked on my door.  
"Honey, dinner’s ready!" My mother said. I jumped and screeched in response.  
"AAAA! I-I'll be right done" I shriek. I quickly make my way downstairs to the dinner table. My parents make small talk as I lightly pick at my food. Tomorrow is my first day at my new school, and I really can't handle the pressure!

Time Skip

I woke up in a cold sweat. I could barely sleep. I was so stressed out, I looked over at my alarm and switched it off before it had a chance to go off. I hate that noise. I quickly go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Didn't even get changed into pj's last night, oh well. I get clean clothes and shower. I headed downstairs and my parents already had my thermos waiting for me.  
"We hope you have a great first day of school sweetheart" My mom smiled. She gave me a hug and my dad gave me a pat on the back. I gave my mom a half hearted smile and grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. It was cold, but I didn't care, I slowly twitched my way to the bus stop and there were already three kids standing there.  
"Shut the fuck up Fat Ass" Shouted the boy wearing a bright green hat. The rounder boy just laughed.  
"What's wrong? You mad? Filthy jew...." before he could finish I had accidentally walked further up to them so they could see me.  
"Who the hell are you?" he spat. I begin to twitch. Oh god not now! All the boys look at me with confused faces.  
"M GAH my name is T-Tweek" I sputter. The fat one just shook his head and laughed.  
"Your a fucking spaz" He laughed. I just twitch and look down at my feet. The boy in the green hat and the one in the red and blue hat kick the fatter boy.  
"Cartman that's enough!" they both shouted. Cartman just crossed his arms and pouted. The two boys that yelled turned their attention to me.  
"We're sorry, he is a bit of an ass. I'm Kyle and he is Stan" smiled Kyle. I was kinda shocked at the smile. I give a twitchy smile as the bus arrives. They all got onto the bus and I quietly sat, the worry feeling in my stomach starting to rise. 

Time Skip

We finally made it to school. My heart started racing, my twitching became worse. all the students walked off the bus and made their way to the school. I walked behind everybody else, GAH I hate dealing with all this pressure!

Craigs POV

Another shitty day at school. Clyde and I pulled into the student parking lot and made our way to my spot.  
"Your car is sick!" exclaimed Clyde. I just sigh in response. I click the lock button on my key fob.  
"Clyde, you're so easily impressed" I say and flip him off. Token meets us in the lunch room before class starts.  
"Ready for another boring day?" asked Token. I just flip him off and adjust my hat and notice something to my left. A short blonde boy was picking up his books after some of the punk kids pushed him around. I could tell the boy was crying and he was shoved hard one last time as the guys laughed and walked away. The boy twitched and slowly got up and quietly sat on the floor. I was about to go over, but the bell rang and he had already taken off. I sigh and walk to class with the guys. Clyde was gazing at some girls as we walked through the halls. He is always doing that. I tried dating once. I only felt like she was holding me back. Ever since then I've been known as the guy that doesn't care about anyone, well, besides Stripe that is. We make it to class and the kid is sitting there. His clothes are dirty from the floor, his face a little bruised. I decided to mix it up today and take the seat behind him. That's when I realize whose seat he is in.  
"Spaz!! Get the fuck out of my seat!" yelled Cartman as soon as he entered the room. The blonde freaked out and tried to get up.  
"AH!! I GAH a-am s-sorry" the blonde cried. Cartman shoved him out of his seat and the kid hit his head against another desk. I bolt out of my seat.  
"Fucker, he was getting out of your seat" I say flatly. Cartman just laughs.  
“Like you actually give a shit haha” he laughed maniacally.  
I give him the old double bird and kneel down next to the boy.  
"Are you alright?" I ask in my typical tone. He jumps a little and sits up, rubbing his head.  
"GAH I-I guess so" he mutters. I grabbed his backpack and leaned it against the desk next to mine, I gave him a hand and he reluctantly grabbed it. He looks up at me and gives me a little smile.  
"T-thank you" he smiled. I turned my head away a little.  
"No need to" I say. He, he is actually kinda cute. I shake my head, nah, I'm just overthinking. The teacher walked in and everyone sat down. I let the kid sit in my spot and I sat behind Cartman and he turned around and just looked at me.  
"You never sit behind me, you like what you see?" teased Cartman. I kicked the back of his seat as hard as I could, which made him yell.  
"Teacher! Craig kicked me" whined Cartman. The teacher just sighed and ignored him.  
"Class, I want you all to give a warm welcome to our new student. Why don't you tell us your name?" asked the teacher. I look to my right and see the kid twitching.  
"Gah So much pressure! M-my name is T-tweek" he blurted out. Some people laughed, some were confused. Tweek had gone back to looking down at his desk as class began to actually start.

Time Skip

It was time for lunch. I would be lying if I didn't want to know how that new kid Tweeks other classes went. I found my table and opened up my lunch as I saw him stumbling into the lunch room. He looked worse than before and kept stumbling to the lunch line. I close my lunchbox and slowly get up.  
"Can you guys watch my spot?" I say. They looked at me confused as I got up. I walk over to the lunch line and place my hand on Tweeks shoulder. Big mistake. He practically fell to the floor screeching.  
"Tweek, you're fine, it's the guy from your first class" I say in my flat tone. He slowly stood back up, still twitching like crazy.  
"Gah y-you scared the shit out of me" Tweek stumbles on his words. I laugh a little.  
"My name is Craig, you can sit with my friends and I during lunch if you want" I offer. The short blonde looked up at me with a genuine smile.  
"Y-you mean it?" he smiled so brightly. What's this feeling? I'm not blushing am i? I turn my head and just nod in response. I turn back and get my first actual look at Tweek. He was super short, his hair all messy, his shirt was buttoned up wrong, but in all, he looked almost cute.  
"C-craig? You ok?" stammered Tweek. I shook my head.  
"I'm fine, let's get you lunch" I say. we make our way through and make it back to the table.  
"Oh hey new kid" smiled Token. Tweek shyly smiled back. Before Tweek could say anything Clyde stood up.  
"Your eyes! They are two different colors mixed together!" he exclaimed. Tweek blushed.  
"Central Heterochromia" said Craig mater oh factually. Tweek smiled and nodded.  
"Y-yeah thats right Craig" stammered Tweek. Both Clyde and Token started asking questions. Tweek started to twitch and reach for his hair. I quickly grab his hands and slowly pull them down.  
"Guys, one at a time please" I say. Tweek slowly twitched a little less and took a drink from his thermos. I sat back and listened as the twitchy boy answered the guys' questions.  
“Where are you from Tweek?” Token asked. Tweek sipped on his thermos and twitched a little.  
“I-I’m from Colorado S-springs” he answered. “T-than we moved to Denver, and now here”  
Seems like the guys don't mind him. I smile. Glad he is feeling a little better at least. The lunch bell rang and his smile faded away.  
"W-well I-i will talk to you guys -AGH- later" said Tweek in a sad tone. He dumped his trash and slowly walked out of the lunch room. I dumped my stuff with Clyde and Token and went back to class.  
"Not gonna lie guys, I feel bad" I confess. They look at me confused.  
"Why?" they ask in unison.  
"I have seen Tweek get pushed around a lot today. The poor kid doesn't deserve it" I sigh. They both agreed.  
"Yeah, he seems really nice when you get him out of his shell. And he seems cute" Clyde chimed in. That last part seemed unnecessary, but also kinda true.

Time Skip Third Person POV

The final bell rang and Craig waited by the exit with his friends. He was hoping to see a small blonde haired head heading towards the exit.  
“What are we waiting for?” asked Token. Craig didn’t know exactly what to say.  
”I just want to make sure Tweek finished his day ok” Craig sputtered. Clyde pointed to a small blonde head in the crowd. Craig walked over to him.  
”Tweek! Over here.....” Craig stopped once Tweek turned to face him. He had cuts on his cheeks and a black eye. Once his eyes met Craig’s he started to cry.  
“What the fuck happened!?” Yelled Craig. Tweek couldn’t even talk. He just twitched violently. Craig grabbed his arm and ran him to his car. Clyde hurried behind them.  
“Clyde, can you text Token that we have some stops that we have to make?” asked Craig. Clyde nodded and texted Token. He opened the rear door and let Tweek sit down. He finally spoke.  
”GAH Y-YOUR NOT GONNA HURT ME RIGHT?” screeched the blonde. The guys shook their heads. Craig buckled him in then sat in the driver's seat.  
“Tweek, what happened?” said Craig concerned. Tweek took a large drink of his thermos.  
”I-I was in my last class and that kid E-Eric was pissed I embarrassed him in our first class.....” Tweek whispered. “He said I-I had more coming for me Gah”  
Craig gripped his steering wheel super tight. He hated that fat ass for a while, but this poor kid didn’t know any better.  
“We are going to my house, we need to clean you up” Craig said seriously. Tweek just quietly nodded. He didn’t think Craig would take no for an answer. 

Craig pulled his Impreza into his driveway. Nobody home. Perfect he thought. They all got out and Craig and Clyde got on either side of Tweek to help him in. I could totally do this on my own Craig thought.  
”Clyde, get the door” said Craig. Clyde looked puzzled but went to the door as Craig lifted up Tweek bridal style. Tweek blushed so badly he covered his face. Craig put Tweek down on the couch and to his surprise the boy was completely red. Craig blushed a little.  
”Um, Tweek you ok?” Asked Craig.  
“GAH TOO MUCH PRESSURE” the blushing boy yelled. Craig laughed a little. Clyde looked at him suspiciously. Tweek sat up and waited for them to get back from getting the band aids and stuff. Twitching lightly. D-did Craig really do that? I-it felt nice being held like that Tweek thought. Craig and Clyde came back to the living room. Clyde had a drink and Craig had the meds.  
”Craig” said Tweek in a quiet voice. Craig carefully rubs the alcohol wipe on Tweek’s cuts on his face.  
”Yes Tweek?” Asked Craig. Tweek looked up at him with big eyes.  
”A-are we friends?” Craig stopped wiping. Tweek said it so quietly only Craig could have heard it and Craig didn’t hesitate.  
”Yes. And Token and Clyde also seem to not mind your company during lunch too” Craig said with a little smile. Tweek looked over at Clyde. He just gave Tweek a big smile. T-three friends on my first day? Tweek thought.  
”I-I’ve never had friends....” Tweek looked down. Craig lifted his face up.  
”Used to” Craig corrected. Clyde looked at the two of them and had an idea.  
“Why doesn’t he come to the sleep over?” Clyde suggested. Craig answered so fast.  
”Yes. Is that ok Tweek?” asked Craig. Almost a hint of begging in his voice. Tweek could only give a slight nod. Craigs heart lightened a little. I want to make his day better, he thought. Craig put a few band aids on Tweek’s face.  
“How are you feeling?” Asked Craig. Tweek rubs his cheeks and looks up at Craig.  
”Y-you have no idea how much better” smiled Tweek. Craig genuinely smiled. Clyde smiled and looked at his phone.  
”Think we should head to Tweek’s so he can pack some things?” Asked Clyde. Craig nods. He grabbed his things and gave Tweek one more once over.  
“Ready Tweek?” Asked Craig. Tweek nodded and followed the taller boys to the car. After a short drive they pull into Tweek’s driveway.  
“Clyde, want to stay in the car?” Asked Craig. He nodded and Craig got out of the car and opened the rear door for Tweek and they made their way to the front door.  
“M-mom I’m home” stammered Tweek. The boys walked into the living room and Tweek’s mom walked in as well from the kitchen.  
“OH my god! Tweek did you make a friend?” She exclaimed and gave her son a big hug. “Honey! What happened to you?”  
“GAH y-yeah, h-his name is Craig” Twitched Tweek. Craig gave a little wave. “I-I was getting bullied, but C-Craig helped me”  
“I was wondering if Tweek could sleep over at my friend's house with us?” Asked Craig. Tweek’s mom thought about it for a moment as Tweek just looked up at her. She rubbed her son's head.  
”I don’t see why not. Especially since the shop still isn’t ready” She smiled. Tweek lit up and shakily gave his mom his thermos and ran upstairs to get his things. She smiled and turned and looked at Craig.  
“Thank you,” She smiled. Craig blushed a little.  
”He had a terrible day, we want to make sure he feels accepted” stated Craig. She walked up and gave Craig a light hug which made the raven haired boy blush. I didn’t see this coming, he thought. While that was happening downstairs, Tweek packed his backpack with another olive green button up, slightly ripped jeans and some pj’s. He walked over to his desk and opened up his secret hiding spot. He looked at what was in there. N-no, I won’t need these Tweek thoughts. There was a small voice telling him to bring them, but he did his best to ignore it. He swung the backpack over his shoulder and made his way downstairs.  
“R-ready” Stammered Tweek. His mom gave his forehead a little kiss.  
”You boys have fun ok?” She said, Both boys looked at each other and nodded and headed to the car. Craig looked back over to Tweek. His short friend was visibly happy. Sipping on his thermos, not twitching a lot.  
”Tweek, are you hungry?” Asked Craig. Tweek looked up at him and shook his head a little. “Well, we are getting pizza on the way back for the sleepover, but you will not have to ask if you do ok?” The blonde nodded in response and the trio made their way to Tokens.


	2. Chapter 2

After the pizza pick up, the boys made it to Tokens. Tweek looked up in horror. The house was massive. What if the monsters come and get me!? His mind shrieked and he started to twitch more than he had on the drive. Craig opened the passenger side rear door to grab the pizzas, until he noticed Tweek with his eyes closed and fists clenched. Craig snapped his fingers.  
”Tweek? Earth to Tweek?” Tweek snapped back to reality.   
“GAH s-sorry Craig” Tweek muttered. Crag picked up the pizza and waited for Tweek.  
”Nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong, ok?” Craig smiled. Tweek followed him inside and was amazed and shocked.   
“I see you got him to come along” said Token as he grabbed the food from Craig. Craig just flipped him off. He really likes doing that Tweek thought.  
”Well yeah. The two of you guys seemed to enjoy his company during lunch” he said. Clyde pulled Token aside as Craig set up the pizza.   
“Dude, something is off with Craig” whispered Clyde. Token placed his hand on Clyde’s shoulder.   
“He just wants to make Tweek feel better Clyde” laughed Token.  
”He carried him into his house bridal style dude!” Exclaimed Clyde. Token just sighed.   
“So? I’ve seen you carry plenty of girls like that, it means nothing. Even if it's something more, why would it matter?” Asked Token.   
“I kinda hope it is. Craig has not seemed this happy in a long time” Clyde admitted. Craig walked over and flipped his friends the bird. They laugh and do it right back. He turned around and saw Tweek sitting curled up on the couch, lightly playing with his phone.   
“Tweek, you sure you are not hungry?” Asked Craig. Tweek lightly looked up at him, but his stomach growled before he could speak.   
“I knew you were,” laughed Craig. Tweek blushed.  
”C-cheese please” said Tweek quietly.   
“One or two?” Craig asked while opening the box.   
“T-two please” Tweek stuttered. Craig got him two and placed it next to Tweek.   
“Can I sit here?” he asked. Tweek nodded as Craig sat next to him and the other two boys sat next to him.  
”So, it's just us tonight guys. What do we do” asked Token. Tweek quietly nibbled on his food as the other three just talked.  
”Video games, Scary movies after 12, and spin the bottle? That’s what you want to do Clyde?” Asked Craig. Clyde just smiled.  
”I mean why not right? Tweek how does that sound to you” asked Clyde. He twitched a little and finished his first slice.   
“I-i mean i guess it's fine NGH” said Tweek.   
“If Tweek’s fine with it, so am I. Just tell us if something is too much ok?” Asked Craig. Tweek nibbled on the next piece and nodded. Token set up his Switch. Tweek saw this and pulled his switch out.  
”I-i actually brought mine too” Tweek stated.   
“Awesome! Want me to connect your Joy-cons?” Asked Token. Tweek handed them over so Token could set up the game.   
“I’m so gonna fuck you guys in smash” Craig laughed. Token just scoffed.

Time Skip

”Fucking told you dude” Craig laughed and flipped off Token.   
“Whatever dude. Tweek, you actually did pretty well” said Token.   
“T-thanks, I-i haven’t played smash before” Tweek stuttered.   
“What do you usually play?” Craig asked.  
”P-Pokémon” Tweek said, all embarrassed.   
”I haven’t played that in years” they all said.   
“T-the new one is pretty fun.” Tweek stated.   
“Want to show us?” Asked Craig with a smile. Token put Tweek’s Switch in the dock.  
”Y-you really want me to show you Craig?” Asked Tweek.   
“Duh, you are the new kid after all. We want to get to know you better” Craig gave him a smile.   
“I think some more than others hehe” giggled Clyde. Craig completely ignored him. Tweek was showing him all the Pokémon he trained. All the details about them. Tweek hasn’t twitched at all Craig thought. Token leaned into Clyde’s ear.   
“I can see what you mean,” Token smiled. 

Time Skip Craig's POV

“Think maybe we could play spin the bottle?” Asked Clyde. I think it had been an hour since Tweek had started showing me his Pokémon. Frankly, I didn’t care about that. Seeing him talk about something he really enjoyed was awesome. Like, his smile was lighting up the whole room, his laugh was infectious, he has this little snort and I’m not gonna lie, it was almost too much.  
”Hello? Ground control to Major Tucker?” Clyde laughed. I shake my head.  
”What Clyde” I flipped him off. Clyde pulled a bottle from behind his back. I sigh.   
“I guess we can play that now” I sigh. I look over at Tweek.  
”That's ok with you?” I ask. Tweek nodded and smiled.  
”y-yeah. Thanks for listening to me ramble Craig” Smiled Tweek. Oh my god. This boy is gonna kill me.  
”It wasn’t rambling. I actually learned some stuff” I smile. I grab Tweek’s arm so we sit on the floor.   
“Tweek? Have you ever played this before?” Asked Clyde. I look over and see him look down.  
”N-no” he said quietly. I put my hand underneath his chin and lifted it back up.  
"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. you understand?" I say quietly. He looks up at me with those big brownish green eyes and gives me a little smile. Oh my god my heart.   
"Ok Craig" he smiled. I ruffle his hair.   
“Clyde, you wanted to do this, so go” I flip him off. Clyde just spun the bottle.   
“Since we are all guys here, the person that gets picked by the bottle will pick a truth or dare ok?” suggested Clyde. We all nodded and the bottle slowly stopped. I don’t know what us being guys has to do with anything, but whatever.  
“Token” Clyde gave an evil smile. “Truth or dare?”  
“Truth” I laugh as I see Clyde’s face.  
“Damn it.....um, favorite sports team?” asked Clyde.  
“Baltimore Ravens” Token said. Clyde just nodded in response. Token proceeded to spin the bottle. All of us sat up in anticipation. Slowly the bottle turned. Clyde. Tweek. God damn it.  
“Guess it's Craig” laughed Token. I swear if they ask what I think they are.  
“Dare bitch” I laugh.   
“I dare you to tell us your favorite thing about Tweek” teased Token. Damn it. I look over at the smaller boy sitting cross legged. He looks up at me, eyes all big while he slightly twitches. I slowly start to blush.  
“U-um, my favorite thing about Tweek, I think, is his attitude and toughness. I saw him get pushed around today, but here he is. Smiling and it's like nothing ever happened. “ I smile and lie. Tweek blushed a little and hid his face. I completely lied. Everything was my favorite. Fuck, what’s going on with me?  
“T-thanks Craig” the blonde smiled. I just look at him and smile. I take a deep breath and spin the bottle. If there is a god, please land on Tweek. It seemed like an eternity, but the bottle slowly landed on the little blonde. I screamed internally.  
“What do you want to answer Tweek?” I asked with a smile. Tweek blushed and started to twitch a little.   
“GAH SO MUCH PRESSURE! U-um, t-truth” Tweek stuttered. I hear his stomach growl again. I get up and grab the box of cheese pizza and set it next to him.   
“Eat mister. And let me think. Tweek, do you have any talents?” I ask. Tweek blushed a little and looked down.   
“I-I can play p-piano” the blonde blushed. The three of us gasped.  
“Really?” we all say in unison. Tweek just tried hiding his face and nodded.   
“I have a piano, maybe you could show us in a bit” Token asked. Tweek looked up.  
“Y-you guys really want to hear it?” Tweek asked.   
“Yes!” I blurted out. I wanted to hear that more than anything right now. The smile on Tweeks face made me want to hug him so badly.   
“But, what I want to know is what's in the thermos” Clyde said. I’m not gonna lie. I was curious too. Tweek got up and grabbed the thermos.  
“Just coffee” Tweek says.   
“Tweek, how much of that do you drink in a day?” I ask. Tweek put his hand on his chin.  
“U-um, probably over 20 cups a day” Tweek said.  
“That makes sense” laughed Clyde. Tweek blushed a little.   
“W-whats that supposed to mean?” Tweek pouted. I smile. Is this boy adorable no matter what his expression is?  
“Nothing tweek, just makes sense why you twitch a lot” I say. Tweek nods.  
“Tweek I have a dare for you” Token says. Tweek twitched.  
“A-a dare. Oh god I-it’s not even my t-turn” Tweek whined. What was Token up too.  
“I dare you to hug Craig” he teased. Before I could even think I looked down and I was being hugged tightly. I was blushing pretty badly. Thank god Tweek wasn’t looking. 

Time Skip

We were having a blast. We played life, Tweek destroyed us. He was having a blast which in turn made me feel ecstatic. He actually finished off the pizza and I was so happy he had actually eaten. However, I really wanted to listen to him play the piano.  
“Tweek, think we can hear you play now?” I ask. Tweek nods.  
“I actually really want to play, to be honest” he smiled. Token went to his room and grabbed his keyboard. He plugged it in and set it in front of Tweek. I sit next to him and I won’t lie, I have my phone out. Tweek gets comfortable and closes his eyes. I notice Tweek twitching a little. He gave a shaky deep breath and placed his hands on the keys. I wasn’t prepared for what I heard. Me and My Broken heart. He looked so composed, relaxed and in control. I’m not a huge fan of Rixton, but oh my god this was amazing. Once the little blonde finished his song I just started clapping. Tweek blushed so bright and smiled and gave little bow.  
“Tweek....that was amazing....” I could barely find words. Tweek blushed even more.   
“I-I can also play classics as well” Tweek stuttered. Clyde and Token walked up and patted Tweek on the back.   
“Are you guys ready for the scary movie?” Smiled Token. I nod, but I notice Tweek looked less enthusiastic.   
“Tweek, are you ok?” I ask. I placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“I-I’m OK, just gonna go get changed” Tweek says. I nodded and went to get changed as well. 

I walked out of the guest room in my classic NASA shirt, black pj pants and my good old chullo hat. I sit on the couch waiting to see what Tweek’s wearing. Token and Clyde had already claimed the floor as their spot, so I slightly pulled the blanket they were camping on.  
“Fuck off Craig” laughed Token. I laugh and hear footsteps walk to the couch.   
“C-Craig can I sit on the couch with you” blushed Tweek. I look up and see Tweek’s pj’s. A green striped button up that was messed up like his regular shirt with matching bottoms. He looks too cute for this world I thought. Shit, why have I been thinking like this all night?  
“C-Craig, are you blushing?” Tweek asks quietly. Oh shit.  
“Y-you can sit on the couch with me Tweek.” I smile, trying to pretend I didn’t hear what he said. Tweek sits next to me and I give him the whole blanket.  
“Let’s do this” says Token and he starts the movie. I have seen this movie before a few times, so I sorta just sit back and watch. Token and Clyde are eating popcorn and little Tweek is hiding underneath the blanket. I lightly lift it up and peek in.   
“Tweek? You ok?” I ask. The poor boy was twitching like crazy and had some tears rolling down his face.  
“W-what if they try to get me...” he whispered. I frowned and uncovered him and took off my hat and put it on his head.   
“You don’t see me scared right? If you wear this, you will feel stronger ok? And besides, I’m right here. Like I will let anything touch you” I wink. Tweek blushed and tugged the hat over his eyes and gave me a little smile.  
“Thank you Craig” he whispered. After about an hour into the move I felt something hit my arm. I looked to my right and was greeted by a blonde head in my hat. Oh my god Tweek is asleep on me. This was the first time I got a good look at him up close without him looking scared. His face looked so soft in the dim light and he had such an innocent and content smile on his face. Fuck. I think this little blonde boy has my heart. I slightly stroke his head in complete bliss. That’s when I knew I liked Tweek Tweak.  
“Craig? What are you doing?” Whispered Clyde.   
“U-um” I stumble on my words.  
“Why does Tweek have your hat on?” Token asked after he heard the commotion.   
“He was scared, so I gave him it so he could feel safe, but I think I like him” I blush. Tweek begins to nuzzle more into my shoulder.   
“Dude, I think the feeling is mutual” Clyde teased quietly.   
“I had no idea you liked guys dude” whispered Token.   
“I didn’t either dude, but something about him just makes me feel so happy” I whisper in hopes to not wake the angel boy.   
“I’m not gonna lie bro, You have looked so much brighter since lunch today. Like only Stripe makes you as happy as being around Tweek” smiled Clyde.   
“B-but I can't ask him out after one day. What if he doesn’t like guys?” I ask. Token turns off the tv and pats my shoulder.  
“Dude, after tonight, I don’t think he is going to leave your side.” Token smiled. Token went to his bedroom and Clyde went to the guest room. I flipped them both off and eased up so Tweek was comfortable. I can hear him slightly snoring and it just gives me butterflies. God I’m so happy. 

Tweek’s POV

What time is it? I rub my eyes and that's when I realized. Holy shit I’m sleeping on Craig. I can’t believe it. He feels so comfy. I look up and remember he has no hat on. I see kinda short jet black hair. I lightly raise my hand to feel it. Soft. I’m so glad he can’t see me blushing right now. I carefully get up so I can use the restroom. I wash my hands and that's when it starts. You really think you're good enough for him? How could anyone love you? Ugly, pigged out on food, twitch like a mad man, can’t wait for you to get what’s coming for you.  
“G-get out of my head....I-i only had what Craig thought i should...” I cry. You will see soon enough.   
“Just stop.....” I begged. The voice laughed away. I slowly walked back to the couch trying to forget. I contemplate resting my head back on Craig’s shoulder again. I don’t think he will mind. I slowly slip under the blanket and carefully rests my head on his shoulder and I slowly fall back asleep. 

“Tweek? It’s time to wake up” I rub my eyes. I’m still on Craigs shoulder. I smile.  
“I-I’m surprised you stayed there” smiled Craig.   
“GAH! I-I’m sorry” I look down. He lifted my head up.  
“There is nothing to be sorry about, understand?” He whispered. I blush a little as the other guys come out to the living room.   
“Are you hungry for breakfast?” Token asked. We all nodded and proceeded to get dressed. Token decided we should all go out for breakfast. It wasn’t anything special, but it was still fun. Craig wanted to get a picture of all of us for his Instagram. I was nervous, since I wasn’t allowed to use social network stuff growing up, but he assured me it was ok. Craig was in the middle with Token and Clyde to his left making funny faces. I just shyly smiled until I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder which made me blush. So in retaliation I gave him bunny ears.   
“I love how this came out guys!” Beamed Craig. I smile in response. Token had to leave with Clyde so he wouldn’t get in trouble for not being home on time, leaving just Craig and I.   
“Tweek, do you want me to make you an account?” Craig asked.  
“U-um, I guess i-if you want Craig” I stutter. I hand him my phone and he kinda looks at it. My screen was cracked in a few places.  
“What happened to it?” He asked.   
“We-when Eric had that kid beat me up....” I stop. Craig put his finger to my lips.  
“Don’t think about that, OK?” He asked. I slowly nod. He starts tapping away and downloads the app.   
“What do you want your username to be?” I try to think of one, but Craig smiles and starts typing.  
“U-um, w-what did you pick?” I asked in a concerned tone.   
“Coffee.Bean.1” he giggles. I start to blush and giggle as well.   
“I-i like it” I giggled. Craig looks at me and looks back at my phone.   
“I think we need a profile picture” he smiles. I blush and close my eyes and hold out the peace sign. After a second I opened my eyes and saw him just staring at my phone.   
“D-did it come out good?” I ask.   
“It came out perfectly” he said with a quiet smile. “U-um Tweek? Think I could have your number?” I blush bright.   
“O-of course” The smile on Craig's face gave me butterflies. I can’t believe he wanted my number!

Craig's POV

Oh my god. He is giving me his number. I opened up his text app and I sent myself the picture we set up for his instagram. I hope he doesn’t mind.   
“I-I guess we should get you home?” I ask. Poor Tweek just looks at his feet.  
“Probably....” he says in such a sad tone. No, my poor boy.  
“Hey, you have my number now right? You can message me whenever you want ok?” I say with a smile. He looks up at me beaming.  
“Y-you sure?” He asks.   
“Yes” I say with a big smile. I unlock my doors so he can get in.  
“Want to play some music?” I ask. He smiles and nods. I help him hook up his phone and he starts scrolling. After a minute he smiles and taps his phone.  
“What did ya pick?” I asked. Laughter started to fill my speakers.  
“Nice” I smile. Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz. We cruise slowly, and I look over to him wiggling to the beat quietly singing. I wonder if I can get him to sing louder. We get to the rap part and I just start singing.   
“So don’t stop get it get it” I sing and laugh. He looks over to me and giggles. And to my surprise he joins in.   
“Windmill windmill for the land, love forever hand in hand” he sang so sweetly. I blushed so much. That song finishes and he starts scrolling for another. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. He found the courage to keep singing and I just got to listen to my private little concert. We pull up to his house. I really didn’t want to drop him off, but I knew I had too.   
“Well, I hope you had fun Tweek” I smile and ruffle his hair. He giggles happily and carefully gives my hat back.  
“Craig, I have never had that much fun” there was such sincerity in his voice.   
“Remember, don’t be a stranger ok? Text me whenever you want, you can almost come over whenever you want too. I’ll talk to you soon ok?” I smile. Tweek reaches up under my hat and ruffles my hair.  
“I pinky promise” he smiles big. He runs to his door and runs inside.  
“Mom! You won’t believe how much fun I had!” I hear him yell. I smile so happily. This boy will be mine one day. I put it in reverse and headed to my house. 

I pull into my driveway and quietly enter my house.  
“Mom?” I say walking into the living room.  
“Yes Craig?” I hear her yell.   
“C-can I ask you something?” I ask quietly. I sit on the couch as she walks into the living room.   
“What's going on Craig?” She asks as she sits down. I start to confess.   
“There is this boy named Tweek at school. He is literally the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” I pulled out my phone and showed her my Instagram post and the picture Tweek had me take. “I want to ask him out, but he literally just moved here” She placed her arm around me and smiled.   
“You really like this boy?” She smiles. I nod happily.  
“I just don’t know if he feels the same or how long I should even wait” I say.   
“Just be patient, Craigory, just take your time and you will know when it's right” She smiled. “I’m so happy that you decided to not hide this” Mom was right. I walk up to my room and jump onto my bed and close my eyes. My phone vibrated and I picked it up and smiled. One new message from Tweekers.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Skip Tweek POV

It’s been two weeks since we moved to South Park, and I have never been happier. I made three amazing friends and I officially became one of “the guys”. I was still being bullied, but just slight pushes, knocking my books out of my hands. Unless Craig was around. Because when he was it stopped. I’ve never had a protector before. He makes me feel so safe. I walk out of my last class of the day and make my way to our usual waiting spot.  
“Hey guys” I smile.  
“Hey Tweek” Craig smiles back. “Did you know the school dance is next week?”  
“N-no I didn’t. W-why are you going?” I twitch nervously. Craig shrugs.  
“I haven’t decided” he said in his flat tone. I blush.  
“I-is there someone you want to go with?” I ask quietly. Craig looks up at the ceiling. I try reading his face, but it can be difficult at times.  
“Yeah, but i don’t know if they even want to go, or if they like me” Craig muttered. I frown in response.  
“Y-you should ask them out. They would be beyond stupid if they said no. You're so caring, sweet, and just so much more” I blurted out. I see Craig blush.  
“You really think that Tweek?” He asks and smiles. I just blushed and nodded.  
“C-can I come over today Craig?” I ask. Craig frowns.  
“Not today Tweek, I gotta head to work after I drop you off. I’m sorry” Craig frowned. I give Craig a little hug.  
“I-it’s ok Craig, m-maybe tomorrow?” I ask. He looks at me and smiles.  
“Deal” he smiles. 

Craigs POV

Operation coffee bean was now set in motion. I dropped Tweek off at his house and smiled as he waved bye to me. I backed up and drove to my house.  
“I hate lying to him like this,” I say. Clyde rests his hand on my shoulder as I dropped myself on the couch.  
“It will be worth it tomorrow” Clyde winked. I nod.  
“Alright, What's the plan?” Token asks. We gathered around my desk and I explained the plan.  
“So, you guys like it?” I laugh. My friends laugh and smile.  
“Dude, he is gonna be embarrassed, but omg he is gonna be so surprised” Clyde giggled. 

Time Skip Tweek POV

My alarm starts to blare. God, I hate that sound. I wake up and go into my bathroom. I look up into the mirror.  
“I-I’m gonna do it today” I stutter in a determined tone. Yeah right. Your ugly, adhd ass isn’t getting anyone. Not only that, you’ve gained 5lbs. You fat ass. Who the fuck would ever want you?  
"Why can’t you just let me be happy for once?!” I scream. The voice just laughed and slowly faded out of my head. I hear a knock on my bathroom  
“Honey? Is everything ok?” I hear my mom ask.  
“Y-yes mom, I just startled myself.” I blurted out. She walks away and I just sigh. I quickly take my medicine and take off my shirt and pj pants to get dressed. I run my hands over my arms. Little lines of scabs ladder their way up a portion of my arms. The voice in my head was right. There was now way Craig would love me. He would deserve way better anyways, but I still was gonna try. I sigh and put on my signature olive green button up and some cut jeans. I pull out my phone to message Craig.

_Me: Hey Craig? What time are you gonna pick me up?_

_Craig: I’m so sorry Tweek....I caught something last night at work...my fever is way too high and I don’t want you sick_

_Me: OH NO! U ok? Please rest today ok?_

_Craig: I promise I’m ok. You know if there was something wrong I would tell you right?_

_Me: I know Craig_

_Craig: Token and Clyde are gonna get you ok? Really don’t want Cartman near you_

_Me: Thank you Craig, please get some sleep ok?_

_Craig: Yes mom haha I promise_

I frowned. I guess it won’t be today. I sadly walked downstairs and lightly nibbled on the breakfast my mom had made for me.  
“So Tweek, you will have to work at the shop this weekend ok?” My mom said. I just absentmindedly nodded. Me being in charge of the shop wasn’t new. Most people would be shocked if they found out I basically ran 90% of the business. I grabbed my backpack as I heard a car honking in the driveway.  
“Well mom, my friends are here” I say. She gave my forehead a kiss.  
“Ok sweetie, have a great day at school” she smiled. I just left the house.  
“It’s unlocked Tweek” shouted Token from the driver's seat. I nod and step into the car.  
“Guess you heard from Craig huh?” Asked Clyde.  
“H-how did you know?” I asked. Clyde put his hand on my shoulder.  
“You look sad” Clyde said. It was completely true.  
“A-a little” I mutter. Clyde shoves a paper into my hand.  
“What's this?” I asked, all puzzled. Clyde stifled a giggle.  
“You have to wait till after the first class ok?” Clyde giggled. I cocked my head at him all confused. What's going on?

We get to school and I look over at Craigs parking spot. Nothing. I hate it when he’s not here. He skipped school once this past week, but promised me after I had a minor, for me, panic attack he wouldn’t do it again, even when I said it was no big deal. I was so thankful I had most of my classes with Token and Clyde at least when he wasn’t here. We walk into the first period and Clyde gives me a wink.  
“Remember, no reading until after class” he smiles. Class dragged on forever until the annoying sound of the bell went off.  
“Alright class, I will see you all tomorrow” our teacher said. We all groan in response. I follow Token and Clyde out of the room and slowly open the note. 

_Dear Tweek,  
I’m sorry I’m not there today, but I do have a surprise for you. Go to my locker and see what’s inside. My code is 22 59 89  
-Craig_

I blush. A surprise? I have no idea what’s going on, but it's way too much pressure.  
“So what’s it say?” Giggled Clyde.  
“U-um, i-it says Craigs locker” I stammer.  
“Let’s go!” Token says with a smile. It didn’t take long for us to get there. Both boys watched me as I fumbled with his combination. I was so nervous, I have never opened someone else’s locker before. I slowly opened the locker and saw a teddy bear wearing a blue shirt and hat holding another note. I blush super bright and pull it out.  
“That’s super cute!” Clyde yelled happily. I just held it and blush.  
“I-it looks like Craig” I whisper. I hold my teddy bear in one arm and unfold the note.

_Dear Tweek,  
I hope you like the first part of your gift. When i saw this bear the other day you were the first person I thought of. I saw how much my hat made you feel safer, so I thought having a bear with the same hat would make you feel safe when I’m not around. Now, head to our usual spot for the next surprise ;)  
-Craig_

I squeeze the bear so tight. It seemed like it had Craigs scent on it.  
“Where to next Tweek hehe” Clyde just kept giggling.  
“U-um, our usual spot, b-but idk what that is” I struggle to think. That’s when it hit me. “I-i think our lunch table”  
“That makes sense. We just gotta wait till then ok?” Token said. I just nodded and nuzzled the bear. The next two periods drag forever. I just desperately wanted to know what was next. The bell rings and I quickly gather my things and make my way to the lunch room. Token and Clyde catch up with me.  
“We can’t help you find it ok? In fact we can’t enter the lunch room till you do” Token says.  
“O-ok I guess” I answered. I quickly make my way to the table and start inspecting it. I feel under the seats and the table until I feel paper taped underneath where I usually sit. I blush bright and open it.

_Please read out loud Tweek_

_Space has always been my favorite thing. It’s beauty was there every night, always vast and amazing. If you told me there could be something more amazing than the night sky I would have laughed at you. Its deep dark blues were always my favorite color. However, I learned I have been wrong my whole life. The mesmerizing beauty of the night sky had me as their prisoner for years, but it could never match how beautiful you are. The deep dark blues of the night sky are no longer my favorite color because when I look into the green of your eyes I couldn’t possibly think of a more amazing color._

_After all, you shine brighter than anything in the universe. So Tweek Tweak, will you go out with me and be my date to the dance?_

_-Love Craig_

I don’t think I had breathed the entire time I read the note. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I couldn’t help as my smile grew and grew. I felt a tiny tap on my shoulder and when I turned around the tears just started pouring.  
“I-is that a yes?” Craig started to tear up. I ran into him and buried my face into him and started to cry. I felt him pick me up and I wrapped my legs around him and sat in his arms. The whole lunch room was watching us, but I didn’t care.  
“C-craig, i-i I love you” I say so quietly. He wiped my eyes and nuzzled into me.  
“I love you more my Tweekers” He gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen. I blushed so bright and shyly smiled.  
“You like that nickname?” He teased. I shyly nod.  
“Y-yeah I really do” I shyly smile. I rest my head on his shoulder as he walks toward the entrance to the lunch room.  
“OMG!” Clyde yelled happily. 

Craigs POV

“Sorry Clyde, you can’t have him” I laugh. Clyde looks at me and smiles even more.  
“Dude, did you cry?” He asks. I turn my face away.  
“If you would have seen his face, you totally would have cried too Clyde” I say. I just happily rub the back of the blonde hair and I slowly hear a snore.  
“Um guess what? He just fell asleep” I smiled. Some of the girls say aww.  
“Dude, this is just too cute for words” Clyde chimed happily. I just wanted to take him home right now, so he can meet my mom and sister. He had been over, but they were never there.  
“Tweekers? We have to get to class ok?” I whisper into his ears. He gave a slight nod and buried his face back into my shoulder. Is this heaven? Because damn it I think it is. I carry my sleepy boy to class through a mixture of gasps and awws. The rest of the day was a blur. I could only think about going home and getting to spend some quality alone time with my boy. I still can’t believe I’m saying that. I feel him grab my hand and I look down and smile.  
“Ready to go to my place?” I ask with a smile. He blushes and nods.  
“I-I’m so ready” he smiles happily. We talk as we head towards the school exit when I hear Cartman's annoying voice.  
“I always knew that spaz was gay, but Craig Tucker? I would have never guessed” he laughed evilly. I pull Tweek as close to my side as possible so he is covered.  
“You can fucking point fun at me all you want fucker. But if you touch him, I will literally rip your arms off” I say flatly. Cartman just raises his hands.  
“I didn’t do shit Tucker, but there was a girl that was really looking forward to asking you out. She will be so upset” He snickered. I just turned and scoffed.  
“Well she would have been turned down anyway. I asked Tweek out, not the other way around” I say. Cartman just laughs, like he just ignored everything I say.  
“Hopefully she takes it well” he sneered. “Bye little Tweek, I’ll see you soon.” Tweek looks up at me scared.  
“W-what does that mean? A-are they gonna try to take me? I....” I see him reach up for his hair so I quickly put my hat on his head.  
“Please Tweekers, don’t pull on your hair” I plead. He looks down.  
“S-sorry Craig” he says quietly. He lightly tugs on the hat a little to help his stress.  
“I don’t want you bald” I teased.  
“CRAIG! I-i don’t want to be bald either” he whined. I spin him around and pick him up and cradle him in my arms.  
“As long as I’m here, don’t worry about anything ok?” I wink and smile. The blonde boy blushes bright.  
“N-nobody has done this to me before” he shyly smiles. Before I can even comment he kisses my cheek. I don’t think I have ever been that red.  
“Let's go home Tweekers” I smile so happily.

Cartman POV

Those two are so fucked. I really never gave a shit about Tucker. However, I just hate that spaz. I walk behind the school and am greeted by a girl.  
“If your looking for Craig, he already has a date” I said. The girl just looked down.  
“I can hel you try to get him” I smile wildly. “We just have to make that spaz not trust him”  
“How are we gonna do that?” The girl asked. I just sneer.  
“I have my ways.”

Craig POV

I can’t believe it. I look to my right as the sun flashes off Tweek’s bright blonde hair. It’s like he is a shooting star and he is mine. Like holy shit. We made it to my house and I pulled in the driveway and turned my car off.  
“You ready?” I ask. He blushes and nods. We get out of the car and make our way into the house.  
“Mom?” I yell. We threw our bags on the couch and I pulled Tweek close to me.  
“Yes dear?” She walks out of the kitchen.  
“Remember that talk we had two weeks ago?” I asked. She pondered for a moment.  
“It was about a boy if I remember” she smiled. I blush a little and move from in front of Tweek.  
“Mom, meet the sweetest person in the world” I blush. Tweek blushes bright and gives a little wave.  
“H-hi Mrs. Tucker” Tweek says nervously. My mom walked right up to him and gave him a hug.  
“I want to thank you Tweek” she smiles. The small blonde blushed.  
“W-why?” He asks innocently.  
“You’ve made him smile again. I only seem him so happy when he is with his pet” she smiles. He looks up at her with those big green eyes.  
“I-I really make him that happy” he smiles in such a sweet voice. He turns and faces me, his eyes start to swell.  
“Come here you” my voice shakes.  
“I-I’m so happy i-i m-make you so h-happy” Tweek cried into my chest. I lift him up and place my arms so his butt is sitting on my arms. I can’t believe I can hold him like this.  
“Let’s go upstairs, Tweekers” I smile. I feel him nod in agreement. I smile at my mom.  
“Don’t worry, neither of us are ready for that ok mom?” I laugh. She just sighs than laughs. I slowly carry my blonde boy into my room. There was someone I wanted him to meet. I gently set my love down on my bed. He blushed and looked around, it's been a week since he had been here, so I wasn't surprised.  
“Your room is so neat” he says in awe.  
“I can always go over and help you get yours all cleaned up if you want” I smile. I walk over with something in my hand covered by a blanket.  
“Close your eyes and hold out your hands” I smile. Tweek blushes.  
“Y-your not gonna pull some t-trick are you?” He twitches.  
“Babe, you really think I would?” I laugh.  
“N-no” he finally closes his eyes. I place the blanket in his hands and remove it.  
“Open” I smile. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at his hands.  
“W-wow i-its so cute” Tweek beams. My Guinea Pig Stripe just looked up at him. I notice Tweek starts to twitch a bit more.  
“His name is Stripe” I smile.  
“U-um C-Craig, you s-should take him,” he says quietly. I frown.  
“Why honey?” He really starts to fidget in his seat.  
“W-what if i drop him....and h-he gets h-hurt or w-worse....” he trails off. I place my hands underneath his.  
“I know you won’t. Even if you did drop him, he would just fall an inch or two on the soft bed ok?” I try to cheer him up. Stripe starts to sniff around and gives Tweek’s hand some kisses.  
“Hehe t-that tickles” Tweek giggles. I smile so happily.  
“Not surprised he likes you. Can you guess how old he is?” I smile. The little blonde had his adorable thinking face on.  
“Um, three years old?” He guessed.  
“Good guess, but he is actually 7 years old” I laugh. Tweek’s eyes got big.  
“Wow!” He shouted. He brought Stripe up to his face and the Guinea Pig licks his nose.  
“H-he does like me!” Tweek giggled. I sigh happily, my boys are bonding. After an hour of watching Stripe we put him back in the cage and I just admire Tweek.  
“S-so we are actually dating?” He blushes. I smile.  
“Yes we are Tweekers” I gushed.  
“Y-your not embarrassed of me?” He mumbled. I cup his face in my hand.  
“How could I ever be embarrassed of all this?” I ask. He just blushes. I run my eyes up and down him.  
“There is one thing Tweekers” I say. I shift over to him and lift up his shirt.  
“C-Craig? T-this is way too much pressure!” He squealed. I poked him in his super skinny chest.  
“You need to eat more mister” I insisted. He blushes a little. “Your way too skinny sweetie, think you could do it for me?”  
“B-but isn’t it better to be more skinny” he asks. I shake my head.  
“There is such a thing as too skinny, and you're it mister.” I lightly pat his stomach.  
“I-i actually gained 5 pounds since coming here” He blushes. I smile.  
“I’m glad. I can only imagine how you will be an even better cuddler” I tease. He blushes and shyly smiles.  
“O-ok Craig, I w-will try I promise” he nodded. I lift up the blankets and motion him to join me.  
“Want to join me and watch some Red Racer?” I smile. Tweek just giggles and slides into the blankets with me.  
“I've never seen it” he smiles. I pull out my phone so we can start watching.


	4. Chapter 4

Time Skip Tweek POV

“Thanks for driving me to work mom” I say. She looks over and smiles at me.   
“Do you want me to pick you up tonight?” She asks. I shake my head.   
“C-Craig is gonna drop me off at home” I smile. We pull over in front of the shop. I was kinda shocked at how supportive my parents were of me having a boyfriend. I was always so nervous of them finding out that I had liked boys. I got out of the car and smiled at her.  
“Well you have a great day at work sweetie” she smiles and drives off. I look up at the sign. Tweek Bros Coffee. I always wondered if they named the business after me. Or the other way around. Probably the other way around. I go in through the back door and get my apron on.  
“I’m here dad” I shout. I walk into the large back room where we make coffee and pastries.   
“Thank goodness son” he smiles. He gives me the briefing and he helps me for about half an hour before his shift ends.   
“See you at home Tweek” he shouted as he walked out. I sigh and hook my phone to our speaker system. It made work so much more boring with no music. I tap my work playlist and take a large sip of coffee.  
“Let’s do this” I say to myself. It wasn’t that busy, but being the only person here made it challenging. But it went about as smoothly as it ever did. 

Time Skip

“Have a great rest of your night” I beam to the last customer in the store. Only a half an hour left. I start my cleaning procedures when I hear the door chime.   
“H-hi welcome to Tweek Bros coffee” I smile as I turn around. The gentlemen looked around.   
“This new here?” He asks. I nod.   
“Y-yeah we got here about three weeks ago” I answer. He finally looks at me.  
“You old enough to be running this place?” He laughs. I blush a little.  
“I-I’ve actually been working for my parents since I was nine, but I’m sixteen now. A-anyway, what would you like?” I ask.   
“I’ll just take a large black coffee” he says. I brewed a fresh pot and I poured it in his cup and handed it over.   
“H-here you go sir” I smile. The man sits down and just looks over the place so I just start cleaning. I started singing Picture Perfect by Monkey Malik to myself.   
“She is that picture perfect kind” I sing quietly. I didn’t hear the door chime again.   
“Your right Craig, he can sing” laughed a voice I knew. I blush bright.  
“C-Clyde?” I ask as I turn around and see the gang.   
“Hi Tweekers” Craig smiles. I shyly smile back.   
“Y-you're here early” I smile. He leans over the counter to kiss my forehead.  
“I thought I would come here early to spend some time with you, that's ok” he teased.   
“Duh” I giggle. I give them some coffee as they wait and start breaking down. I see the guy take a look at Craig and walk out. I just shrug. I knew some people weren’t exactly fond of him. I sweep and chat with Craig, Clyde, and Token when I hear a noise coming from the back room.   
“U-um what was that?” I stutter. Craig bolts up and stands in front of me.  
“I will go with you ok?” He says in a serious tone. I slowly nod as we make our way to the back room. I pull out my phone and use it as a flashlight. We see some boxes tipped over and the back door slightly open.  
“OH MY GOD!!” I screamed, dropping my phone. Craig walks right up to the door and looks outside.   
“Tweek, everything is OK I promise. It’s all clear” he says as he closes and deadbolts the door. I try to calm down, but I remember what happened to my phone.  
“Oh no...” I mumble. I slowly picked it up and the whole screen was busted.   
“I’m sorry Tweekers” Craig frowned. I teared up a little.  
“H-how am I supposed to message you...” I cried. Craig picks me up and brings me out of the room.   
“What was it?” Token asked.   
“Looks like someone went in and moved some shit, but nobody was there” Craig answered. He sets me down.  
“I-I’ll finish up as fast as I can OK?” I say shakily. He nods and picks up their table. After a little while I turn the lights off and lock the doors.   
“We gotta drop Token and Clyde off first OK?” Craig says. I nod and get into the passenger seat. After a little drive and dropping off our friends we finally got to my house.   
“One second mister” he smiles. He opened my door for me and handed me a pizza box. “I got you dinner” I blush in response.  
“T-thank you Craig” I smile. He hands me his phone.  
“W-Whats this for?” I ask.   
“So we can talk tonight, it's an iPhone so I can message you and call you and FaceTime you from my ipad” he smiles. I look down at the phone and blush.  
“T-thanks Craig” I shyly smile. I give him a huge hug and quietly make my way inside the house and up to my room. I throw on sweatpants and a black hoodie and sit on my bed and open my dinner. I hear Craig's phone go off so I set it up on my table next to my bed. I smile as Stripe pops up on my screen. We giggled and watched Red Racer together and to my surprise I ate the entire box of pizza Craig got me.   
“Good boy Tweekers! Tomorrow I’ll bring you some more healthy options for you” he smiles. I blush and before I can respond I let out a tiny burp and blush even brighter and look at the phone. Craig is blushing and giggling.  
“Not gonna lie Tweekers, that was wicked cute” Craig giggled. I snort and giggle.   
“Craig!” I snorted.   
“God sweetie, that snort and giggle is literally to die for” Craig gave me the biggest smile. I blush and shyly smile. We talked for another hour before I slowly drifted to sleep. I hear one last thing before I slip into sleep.  
“Goodnight my sweet Tweekers, I hope it's ok that I screenshot this and put it on insta” Craig giggles. 

Time Skip Craig POV

“You're coming right?” Token asked over the phone.   
“Duh dude, this is kinda important” I responded. Each table at the dance had a chance to pick out a unique song to dance too. And me, Token, and Clyde decided we should be the ones to pick it. I drift into Tokens driveway where the guys are waiting for me.  
“Was that really necessary?” Token laughs. I shut the door and tap the lock button on my keys.  
“If i do it, it is necessary” I flip him off. Clyde does it back.  
“How come you're only nice when Tweek is around?” Clyde teased.   
“Because that boy is a literal angel” I cooed. We gather at the Tokens table and begin discussing.   
“God damn it Clyde! We aren’t dancing to Gangnam Style!” We shout at Clyde.   
“Come on guys haha” he laughs. We whip out our phones, or in my case my iPad and start looking.   
“Guys! Give this one a listen” Token says. He connects his phone to the speaker on the table and we listen.   
“I like it! What is it called?” Clyde smiles.  
“Magic by Mystery Skulls” Token answered. I’m not gonna lie, I was kinda digging it. We wrote it down and went back to looking. I look over and see Clyde smiling.  
“Oh god” I laugh.   
“Get Lucky” Clyde said smoothly. Token nods in agreement.  
“Not gonna lie, that could work” Token agrees.   
“You sure it's not too long? I’m a bad enough dancer as it is” I say flatly.   
“Well, we will write in as Clyde’s suggestion” Token responded. I go back to scrolling and see an interesting looking thumbnail and listen to it. I start nodding my head to the beat. Images of Tweek dancing and shaking his hips started to appear in my head. I knew I was blushing but I didn’t care.  
“I think Craig found one” he teased. I keep blushing.  
“Yeah I might have” I blush. I have the guys listen to it and I get an immediate reaction from Clyde.   
“Oh my god yes!” Clyde exclaimed. Clyde starts to dance a little.   
“I guess it would be good and unique” Token chimed in.   
“Who is the DJ?” I ask.   
“I think it's Kyle” Token says. He starts texting to make sure they get their pick.  
“Guess we take my car to go get dressed up like sharp dressed men?” I laugh. Clyde gives me a high five.  
“Fuck yeah bro!” He yells. We walk to my car and I hook up my phone and play Sharp dressed man.   
“So what are the girls doing with Tweek?” I ask. Token and Clyde just looked at each other and rubbed their hands. 

Tweek POV

I was super nervous. Craig said that Token and Clyde’s dates were gonna pick me up to help me get ready for the night, BUT I’VE NEVER MET THEM. I mean sure I've seen them at school, but this was different. I hear a car honk and I hastily put on sweatpants and one of Craig's long sleeved NASA shirts he gave me to wear if I got scared. I hurry downstairs and rush out the door making sure I lock it.  
“Get in Tweek” Clyde’s date Bebe said from the driver's seat. I quietly get in the car.   
“H-hi” I say nervously. The girls turn around and smile at me.   
“I still cannot believe you changed Craig” Token's girlfriend Nichole smiled. I blush in response. We sat quietly as we drove to wherever we were heading.  
“S-so, w-where are we going?” I ask nervously. Nichole looks back at me and smiles.  
“We gotta get you ready for tonight right?” She teased. I blushed and forgot I needed to be dressed nicely for tonight!  
“I-i completely forgot!” I blurted out.   
“It’s OK, that's why we’re here” Bebe said. We pull up in front of this fancy looking dress store. They aren’t dressing me up as a girl right? We walked inside and were greeted by a smiling woman.   
“Hello, what can we do to help you today?” She asked with a smile. The girls put their hands on my shoulder.   
“We need to get this boy ready for the school dance tonight” they teased. I blush in response. The woman walked up to me and pulled out a tape measure.  
“My word aren’t you the cutest little thing!” She smiled. I blush and shyly smile.  
“T-thanks, n-nobody but my boyfriend has called me that” I say quietly. She grabbed my hand and led me to the boys section.   
“Since you're on the teeny side we have to look here, but it is cheaper” She smiled. She motioned for me to start looking around, so I did. I start looking and going through suits. Not that one, no, no. Nothing looked like I would look good in it, to me anyway.   
“Have you found anything darling?” She called.   
“N-not yet” I answer. I went through a few more rows until I found it.  
“W-wow!” I beam. I hear the woman walk over.  
“I completely forgot we had that one” she smiled. It was a traditional suit, but it was olive green.   
“Want to try it on?” She asked. I nod in response. I follow here to the changing room and step inside. I had never worn a suit before, so putting it on was an adventure. Before I put on the undershirt and top I lightly rubbed my arms. I could feel the faint traces of the scars on my arm. It had been so long since I had done those, but I was happy since Craig had helped me more than he could ever think.   
“You all set dear?” She asked loudly.   
“Y-yeah” I yell back. I take a deep breath and walk out of the changing room.   
“S-so what d-do you guys think?” I ask while twitching a little. The girls squeal a little.   
“So cute!” They squealed. I blush and shyly smile.   
“I think we have a winner” the lady smiled. I blush and get changed back into my sweats and shirt then handed the lady the suit.   
“I’ll just ring this up for you three” she smiles. I wait patiently for the girls to pay, since they wouldn’t let me.   
“Is this all” she asked. Before the girls could respond I noticed something and the girls looked at me.   
“What are you looking at Tweek?” They asked. I walk up to this little display with hair clips and pick out a peach one.   
“C-can I get it?” I ask innocently. Nichole takes it from my hand and puts it in my hair.  
“Aww!” She smiles. I blush in response. Nichole gave the tag to the lady so I didn’t need to take it out of my hair.   
“You three enjoy the dance tonight” she smiled as we waved goodbye.   
“Want to get some lunch Tweek?” Bebe ask.   
“S-sure” I shyly smile. 

Third Person POV

The boys found their suits for the night as did the girls with their dresses. They decided to meet back up at Tokens since Tweek wanted to see Craig before they left for the dance.   
“Tweek, don’t forget to take it out ok?” Nichole reminded him  
“Oh y-yeah” Tweek said and removed the hair clip and put it in his pocket. The girls and Tweek finally made it to Tokens so Tweek and Craig could see each other before they went their separate ways until the dance.   
“Craig!” Tweek yelped happily as he exited the car. Craig was washing his car until he heard his boy. He turned around and held his arms open as Tweek jumped into them and Craig caught him and nuzzled into him happily.  
“Gonna be a fancy dressed boy tonight?” Craig smiled. Tweek giggled and nodded.  
“Y-yeah hehe” Tweek giggled. Craig proceeded to toss him in the air and caught him while Tweek twitched and giggled happily.   
“I had no idea one short twitchy blonde boy could change a guy so much” Nichole smiled.   
“I was kinda shocked it was a boy to be honest. I thought surely another girl would have gotten to him” Bebe said. The two boys nuzzled for a little longer before Craig kissed Tweek’s forehead.  
“See you in an hour OK Tweekers?” Craig smiled. The small blonde nodded and smiled in response. He ran back to the car and he was actually excited for the night.

Time Skip

“You boys ready” Clyde said as he slowly put on his shades. Craig and Token just nod in response. The three guys all looked like they were doing the best secret agent impression as they all wore traditional suits. They slowly pulled up to the school and you could already hear the music. A bunch of people crowded the entrance acting like the paparazzi. We slowly pull up the valet. Craig takes a deep breath. He would never have done this in the past, but in his eyes it was all worth it for Tweek.  
“Shades on” Craig said. Both guys nodded.   
“Show time” Token smiled. They all got out to camera flashes. Craig tossed the valet his keys as the guys slowly walked to the carpet and turned around. The music blaring and people yelling as they waited. They were probably among the last people to arrive.  
“I love Cake By The Ocean” Clyde smiled. Both guys sighed. A black limo slowly pulled up. Craig was waiting with so much anticipation. The driver walked to the back and opened the door. Bebe was the first out, wearing a gorgeous red dress. Craig looked to his right and laughed as Clyde’s jaw dropped. The next was Nichole wearing a very beautiful purple dress. Token walks up to her and kisses her hand.   
“T-too much pressure” Tweek said quietly. He slowly stepped out into the flashing lights. The small blonde was wearing his olive green suit with his cute peach hair clip in his blonde locks. Craig just blushed.  
“God damn” Craig said all flustered. He slowly walked up to Tweek.  
“D-do -ARGH- you l-like?” He asked while twitching. Craig kissed the blonde's forehead.  
“I don’t like it, I love it” Craig smiled and played with Tweek’s hair clip.  
“I-i thought you would like that” Tweek giggled. They held hands and followed their friends to their table.   
“There are a lot of people here” Clyde said in awe as they all sat down. Tweek twitched a little as he looked around.  
“Y-yeah” he said. They waited for another half an hour making small talk until Kyle walked up to the microphone.   
“Thank you all for coming tonight, we only had three tables submit songs for dances, so those will be last tonight, until then let's just have fun everybody!” Kyle yelled. Everyone yelled in agreement and Kyle sat down and started playing tunes. Clyde grabbed Bebe’s hand and took her to the dance floor.   
“Tweekers? You want to dance?” Craig asked with a smile. Tweek blushed.  
“I-if you want too” Tweek shyly answered. Crag happily grabbed Tweek’s little hand and took him to the dance floor and started to slow dance. Tweek may have liked to play piano and to sing, but dancing was not something he had really ever done before. Tweek was surprised when Craig took the lead. He had never really thought Craig would be into dancing, but Tweek did think it was nice. Craig kept his eyes locked onto Tweeks. Every angle, every movement seemed planned and precise. The small blonde could feel most of the eyes in the room were on him and his raven haired boyfriend.   
“C-Craig” Tweek whispered. “T-they are watching us.”  
Craig squeezed Tweeks hand and smiled. “I don’t blame them,” he smiled. “They get to see you after all.”  
Tweek blushed bright in response as Craig gilded him across the floor. Craig didn’t want to stop, but his boyfriends skinny body let out a growl.  
“You getting hungry?” Craig asked. Tweek blushed and nodded.  
“A-a little” he said quietly. Craig pulled Tweek close and led him back to their table. A few people clapped which made Tweek blush even more.   
“I had no clue you could like that dance dude” Token said, surprised.   
“I can be romantic when I want to be” Craig winked in Tweeks direction. Tweek tugged on Craigs suit.  
“C-can you come with me?” Tweek asked quietly. Craig cupped the blonde's head in his hand.  
“Of course Tweekers” he smiled. He grabbed Tweeks hand and led him to the food tables. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek as he picked what he wanted. Craig nuzzled into Tweeks hair when he heard a voice he hated.   
“So you two did come” Cartman said flatly. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek tighter.   
“You just pick out your food ok?” Craig said quietly to Tweek. “Duh, I asked Tweek to the dance, why wouldn’t we be here?”  
Before Cartman could make a remark he was jabbed in the side by his girlfriend Heidi. “Heidi wants to know if you're going to the after party.”   
“After party?” Craig asked, all puzzled. Heidi stepped in front of Cartman.  
“Yeah, a bunch of us are getting together after the dance, and I just wanted to know if you two wanted to come?” She smiled.   
“Are Clyde and Token coming?” Craig asked. Heidi nodded in response.   
“What do you think Tweekers?” Craig asked Tweek. Tweek blushed and took a bite from a taco.   
“U-um, I-I guess w-we could” Tweek said in between bites. Craig stroked his hair.   
“I guess we can,” Craig responded. Heidi smiled and Cartman didn't say anything and the two of them just went back to their table. Craig played with Tweeks hair as they made their way back too.   
“So you guys are going too?” Clyde asked. Craig shrugged and gave Tweek the rest of his salad.   
“As long as that asshat doesn’t pull any shit.” Craig said flatly. Tweek leaned against Craig as he could tell Craig was tense. Craig relaxed and kissed the blonde's head.   
“Thanks babe” Craig smiled. Tweek giggled and Craig took their plates back to the counter before the first table dance started. Craig could hear the wind from outside even with the music turned up.   
“Was it supposed to storm tonight?” Craig asked. His whole table shrugged.  
“I mean I didn't pay attention, so maybe” Clyde answered. The first table finished their dance.  
“That was amazing, everyone gave them a round of applause” Kyle said. People started to clap. “And next will be Craig Tucker's table.”   
Before Craig could get up, the power cut out. A few people screamed, but the loudest was Tweek.  
“C-Craig! W-where are you ARGH?” Tweek wailed. Craig placed his arm on Tweek.   
“I’m right here ok Tweekers?” Craig said, trying to comfort the blonde. The back up power kicked on.   
“Um, well, I guess that might be the end of the dance everybody” Kyle said in a disappointed tone. People sighed and slowly got up. Tweek looked down.  
“W-wow” Tweek said quietly. Craig gave him a hug.   
“Don’t forget, we have a party to go to” he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Skip 

Craig got Clyde and Token to their Uber so they could bring their dates to the party and then made their way there. The wind was up and it started to pour. Tweek yawned and looked over at Craig.  
“W-where is it anyway?” Tweek asked.  
“Someone rented this old building and it's there,” Craig answered. They pulled up to this building with a few cars parked on the driveway and in the yard. Craig pulled his STI onto the grass. Tweek and Craig slowly got out when it hit Craig.  
“Um, Tweek, do you have anything to get changed into?” Craig asked. Tweek blushed.  
“F-fuck” Tweek said quietly. Craig pulled him close.  
“I do have a shirt in my bag, but I don't know about bottoms” Craig said quietly as they walked to the door. Craig knocked on the door and a tiny flap opened up.  
“Who are you?” the person asked as they peeked through the flap.  
“Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak” Craig said flatly and flipped the person off. The person unlocked the door and let them in. Music was blaring, people were dancing and the smell of alcohol was in the air. Tweek's nose wrinkled.  
“What's that smell?” Tweek asked. Craig laughed.  
“Alcohol sweetie” Craig laughed. Clyde, Token and their dates arrived right behind them.  
“You two are still dressed up?” Clyde asked. Craig looked down.  
“I already had some spare clothes, but Tweek doesn’t” Craig answered. Tweek blushed as Craig and his friends talked. Craig grabbed Tweeks hand and led him through the crowd. People were in pj’s, even their underwear.  
“W-what kind of party is this?” Tweek blushed.  
“Just your typical high school party” Craig shrugged. They walked through the crowd and found an empty room.  
“Want me to get changed first?” Craig asked. Tweek I blushed and nodded as Craig entered the room. Tweek twitched and fidgeted until he heard the latch from the door open. Craig walked out with his blue chullo hat, grey t-shirt with Red Racer on it and grey sweatpants.  
“What do you think?” Craig asked.  
“C-cute” Tweek blushed and smiled. Craig held the door open for Tweek.  
“There is a shirt in there, but um, that's kinda it” Craig blushed a little. “Put your suit in the bag OK honey?”  
Tweek blushed bright and walked into the room.  
T-this is way too much pressure!” The blonde yelled in the room. It didn’t take long before Tweek exited. Craig blushes so bright he had to cover his face. Tweek was wearing the lighter grey Red Racer shirt Craig brought, and was only wearing blue briefs.  
“T-this is WAY too much pressure!” Tweek whined. Craig pulled him close.  
“Tweek, I can’t even right now, you look beyond adorable” Craig whispered into Tweek's ear. Tweek blushed as they made their way back to the main area. Clyde was dancing with Bebe with a drink in hand when he saw the boys.  
“Damn Tweek, that's a cute look not gonna lie '' Clyde winked. Tweek got even redder. Craig pulled him close.  
“I do have to agree with you Clyde, I should try to get him to dress like this more often” Craig winked.  
“CRAIG!” Tweek yelled while blushing. Craig picked up his little blonde and carried him through the crowd of people. That’s when Craig heard the song that was playing.  
“Wait, this is the song we were gonna dance too” Craig smiled. Tweek looked into his eyes and blushed.  
“W-what was it called?” Tweek asked. Craig spun them around.  
“Delicious by Monkey Majik” Craig smiled. Tweek blushed super bright and buried his face into Craig's shoulder.  
“Guess you know it?” Craig laughed. Tweek nodded into Craig's shoulder and sighed happily and danced while holding his blonde boy. It had been an hour when Clyde drunkenly walked over to the two and had two shots in hand. Craig just sighed.  
“Damn it Clyde. I told you not to drink too much” Craig said in his monotone voice. Clyde just giggled and forced one of the glasses into Tweek's hand.  
“Give it a shot Tweek! We want to see you drunk hehe” Clyde giggled. A few other people hollered in agreement. Craig just sighed and took the other glass.  
“I will if you will OK? Have you ever had a drink before?” Craig asked. Tweek just shook his head. Craig chuckled and slammed his shot.  
“You just have to drink it all at once OK?” Craig told him. Tweek blushed and looked at the glass. He held it with both hands and tilted his head back and slammed it down. Craig had to stop himself from laughing as the look of displeasure on his boyfriends face slowly spread. He began to shake his head and held his tongue out.  
“BLAH t-that was s-so gross!” The little blonde spat. Craig chuckled and rubbed the blonde's head.  
“Yeah, no more after that one Clyde” Craig said. Clyde frowned and walked away. The two danced for a little while longer until the blonde slowly started to drift to sleep.  
“C-Craig? W-was that enough to get me drunk?” The blonde asked tiredly. Craig laughed and carefully laid down on a couch.  
“Possibly not, but it depends on the alcohol and your tolerance. You're probably just tired Tweekers” Craig smiled. The blonde nuzzled himself into Craigs chest with his legs on either side of him. Craig blushed and rested his hands on Tweek's butt. Craig sighed happily. 

Craigs POV

This must be what heaven is like. Tweek definitely felt softer than he did the last time they really got to cuddle. I’m not gonna lie when I say I wanted him to dress like this more. The party had started to wind down, lots of people passed out because of drinks, Token left with his girlfriend. The weather was still raging so I texted both our parents that it wasn’t safe to go home. I absentmindedly start to pat his drums and drift off into sleep.  
“Craig” Clyde yelled quietly. I turned my head and stared at Clyde.  
“Can’t you see I’m busy?” I whisper angrily. Clyde looked down and tapped his fingers together.  
“I-I know dude, but there is this chick that really wants to talk to you” Clyde said. I just sigh.  
“Why can’t she come here?” I asked flatly. Clyde points to Tweek.  
“She doesn’t want to be around him,” he answered. This made me angry.  
“Than she can fuck off” I scoffed. Clyde grabbed my arm.  
“It’s her and Cartman” he said quietly. I froze for a moment.  
“If this boy wakes up, I will kill them” I say. I ever so carefully place Tweek on the couch. He stirs for a moment, but places his thumb in his mouth.  
“Tweek, you're killing me” I smile. “Alright, take me to them and Bebe, please stay here with him”  
I followed Clyde through the sleeping bodies to a back room.  
“I-I brought him” Clyde said nervously. I stepped into the room and glared them down.  
“What do you want?” I asked. Before I even had time to think the girl ran up to me and kissed me.  
“What that fuck?” I spat as I pushed her away.  
“But Craig I love you” she whined. “You deserve way better than that stupid spaz”  
I just stood there, a bit confused at what’s going on.  
“I know you, you're one of the whores that works at Raisins” I spat. “I would never be caught dead with a person like you! Tweek is an angel, not a whore. You ever touch me again, you will regret it”  
Cartman just laughs in response to all of this.  
“Craig, he is just a spaz bro. Why protect him and pretend to love him?” He asked coldly.  
“Pretend?! Are you fucking kidding me? I love him” I shouted. “You just don’t give two shits about him. You're a fucking waste of space. You can fuck with me, but not him. Fucking got that?” I turn and walk out of the room. I hadn’t felt that angry in a long time. I make it back to the living room and Clyde and Bebe are looking over Tweek.  
“How did Craig manage to get him to wear just underwear?” Bebe asked. Clyde just shrugged.  
“But it sure is cute though” he slurred. I tap my feet behind the two of them. Clyde turned around and looked at me all shocked.  
“Um Craig? Why is there lipstick on your face?” He asked. Shit. I quickly wipe off my face.  
“It’s nothing, some whore is all” I mutter. “You guys should sleep, and I have some important business I need to get back too”  
I carefully lift Tweek up and place him back on me and go back to what I was doing before I was bugged. I patted his backside and as Tweek started to sleep talk.  
“M-mommy.....I don’t want coffee....I-I promised Craig....” he murmured quietly. I rub his hair and kiss his forehead.  
“My sweet coffee bean” I smile as I drift to sleep. 

Cartman POV

“Fucking got that?” Craig said as he stormed off. As soon as he left the room I started laughing.  
“Should that be enough?” The girl smiled. I laugh and nod.  
“That’s good. The spaz will get what's coming for him” I sneered. 

Chapter 6

Time Skip Tweek POV

“It’s Christmas break!” I jumped excitedly. Craig wrapped his arms around me as we walked to his car. Token and Clyde waved to us as we drove off.  
“I know, we can finally relax,” Craig smiled. I looked at him and put on a huge smile.  
“And guess what?” I smiled. Craig looked at me all puzzled.  
“What honey?” He asked.  
“My parents are going to a coffee convention, and it will just be me at the house till the new year” I smiled. Craig's eyes lit up. “A-and I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me”  
“As long as my mom says yes, I would be honored to stay with the cutest boy in all of South Park” he smiled. I blushed as we drove to Craig's house. He grabbed my hand and led me into the house.  
“Mom? I need to ask you a huge favor” Craig almost pleaded. His mom tilted her head and looked confused.  
“M-my parents are gonna be out of town, s-so I was wondering if Craig could stay with me” I stuttered quietly. His mom smiled and put her hand on my shoulder as Craig and his sister were flipping each other off.  
“You two promise me no funny business?” She asked. I shook my head.  
“Y-yes I promise” I say. She smiled and nodded.  
“But don’t hesitate to come back here for dinner at all you two OK?” She smiled. I nodded and went upstairs to help Craig get ready.  
“Can I help pack anything Craig?” I asked as I walked into his room. He had Stripes cage all packed up, a duffel bag with clothes and food for Stripe.  
“Where is Stripe?” I asked. And on queue I see a little pocket start to wiggle and his head peaks out.  
“Craig! That’s adorable!!” I squealed happily. Craig smiled and patted Stripe.  
“I knew you would like it Tweekers” he smiled. We made our way downstairs and Craig said goodbye to his mom and flipped off his sister.  
“We do have a stop we have to make OK?” He said as he kissed my head. I nod in response and cradle Stripe in my hands as he drives. We pull up to what I think is the place where Craig pays his phone bill.  
“What are we doing here Craig?” I asked. He carefully puts Stripe back in the pocket.  
“It’s a little surprise” he smiled. I follow him inside all confused. Craig looks for a representative while I look around. I see the type of phone that's just like Craig’s.  
“Craig, I didn’t know these came in green. That’s so cool!” I exclaimed.  
“Tweekers! Over here!” I heard Craig yell for me. I turn and see him sitting at a table. I walk over and he pats the seat next to him.  
“Sit Tweekers” he smiled. I shyly smile and sit next to him.  
“What are you doing Craig?” I asked innocently. He held my hand.  
“Remember when your phone broke?” He asked. I nodded.  
“Yeah, my dad won’t let me get a new one” I frowned. Before Craig could speak a tall man sat across from us.  
“Hello mister Tucker. Is this the person you wanted to add to your plan?” The man asked. I looked over at Craig as he nodded.  
“It is” he smiled. I blushed and grabbed his arm.  
“Y-you don’t have to do this Craig” I whispered. He cupped my face in his hand and kissed my nose.  
“I want too” he answered. “And what happens if you get attacked or lost and you don’t have a phone?”  
“ARGH y-your right” I blushed and twitched. Craig chuckled.  
“So what phone were you looking at?” the man asked me. I blushed and looked back at the phones.  
“The green iPhone 11 Pro” Craig answered for me. The man smiled and walked to the back of the store.  
“Craig! T-thats expensive” I said, shocked. He just smiled and fed Stripe some of his food.  
“Honey, all you have to take care of is the price of the phone per month OK? I got the rest ” he smiled. “And besides, I’m here to help too ok”  
I slowly nodded as the man came back with the box.  
“Here you go sir” he smiled. I carefully took the box from his hands.  
“You can open it while I help finish with him OK?” Craig smiled. I nodded and carefully opened the box. Carefully pulling off the plastic and the glisten of the screen catching my eye.  
“Wow!” I babbled. I could hear Craig giggling as I looked at the phone.  
“Turn it on silly” he smiled. I nodded and turned it on. Craig helped me through the process of setting it up. The man gave Craig paperwork to sign and he then moved it to me.  
“Sign here” he smiled. I blushed and signed and looked back at the phone. Craig had gotten me a clear case so I could see the amazing dark green color.  
“You know, you need a lock screen picture” Craig winked. I giggled and nodded. I bring it up so I can see Craig and I are on the screen. I put on my biggest smile and Craig makes sure Stripes head is poking out of the pocket. I tap the screen as I feel something tap my face.  
“Lets see” Craig smiled. I giggled and nodded and brought up the picture. I blushed when I saw Craig kissing my cheek just as the camera flashed. Craig looked at it and smiled.  
“What do you think?” He asked, winking at me. I shyly smiled and giggled.  
“I love it” I smiled. Craig grabbed my hand and held me close as we walked back to his car.  
After a short drive we made it to my house. I quickly jumped out and unlocked the door so we could bring in Craigs stuff. I can’t believe he is actually going to stay with me for the week.  
“Ready to go inside Tweekers?” He asked me. I smiled and nodded. I shut the door behind us and sigh happily. That’s when it hit me.  
“Crap! I just remembered my room is a mess” I sighed. Craig booped my nose.  
“Well, lets clean it ya goofball” he teased. I nod as we head up stairs.  
“Wow, you weren’t kidding honey” Craig said as he looked around. I looked down.  
“Sorry...” I trailed off. Craig turned around and lifted me up.  
“I know what you were gonna say,” he said. “You're not a disappointment. You understand me?”  
I looked down and slowly nodded. Craig gave me a look and started to tickle me.  
“C-Craig!!! Hahaha” I giggled. I put me on the bed so he could set up Stripe’s cage. I loved watching him interact with Stripe. Craig kissed him on the nose and shut the cage door and turned to look at me. All I could do was smile before he bolted over to me and tickled me again.  
“Craig! Haha haha!” I snorted. Craig started to laugh too and lifted up my shirt and started to tickle me more on my stomach. I just kept laughing and snorting. Craig stopped so I could finally catch my breath. It was gonna be an amazing week. 

Craig POV

“Honey, that snort should be illegal” I smiled. Tweek blushed and panted as he caught his breath. I patted his stomach like a drum as I felt his breath. I was so happy you couldn’t see his ribs anymore, he was just too skinny. He almost started to feel soft.  
“A-are you enjoying that?” I heard Tweek ask. I looked up and saw him blushing. I blushed and smiled as I proceeded to kiss his stomach, then his left cheek, right cheek, then his nose.  
“It’s all you right?” I asked. “Than its an easy yes, I do love it”  
Tweek blushed and shyly smiled. He lightly poked his tummy in an innocent manner.  
“I-I’ve been good about not having a lot of coffee” Tweek said quietly. “T-the snacking suggestion w-worked.”  
I smiled and rubbed his blonde head. I’m gonna spoil him this week.  
“Think you would be OK possible getting a little softer?” I asked using my best set of puppy dog eyes. Tweek blushed bright and looked a little confused at the question.  
“I-i guess I could try” Tweek shyly answered. I smiled and picked the small blonde bridal style.  
“Finally, a week where I can literally spoil you” I smile massively. Tweek looked at me with those big beautiful eyes and blushed.  
“S-spoil me” he asked, all confused. I sat my boy on my lap. He had never been spoiled before. I guess even more reason too.  
“Basically I’m gonna pamper you all week long.” I smiled. “You deserve it more than anybody I know.”  
Little Tweekers was so confused, but he started to smile. I nuzzle him so happily.  
“I-I’ve never been spoiled before” he shyly smiled. I kiss his forehead in response.  
“Let's clean up this room, then you get into pj’s OK?” I smiled. He nodded happily and hopped up and ran to get a trash bag.

Time Skip

Tweek and I fell onto the bed. It took way longer than I thought it would, but his room was finally spotless. No more coffee cups everywhere, we got his Lego's set up in a corner of the room. I looked over at Tweek as he took big breaths.  
“How about you go get comfy Tweekers” I smile. Tweek giggled and nodded.  
“OK Craig” he said in his adorable sweet tone. As Tweek went to go get changed I ordered food and hit up Token.

_Me: Dude wyd right now?  
Token: Nothing really. Just hanging with Nichole, you?  
Me: I’m actually at Tweek's, gonna be here all week  
Token: 0.0 how did you pull that off?  
Me: his parents are out of town for the week that's how haha wanted to know if you two wanted to come over to watch some movies?  
Token: I don’t see why not bro, where does Tweek even live?  
Me: not too far from my house, just look for my car in the driveway  
Token: sounds good._

As I finished texting Token I could hear the bedroom door open and Tweek walked into the room.  
“D-do you like it?” He asked with a smile. Tweek was wearing a dark blue Red Racer shirt with black sweatpants and Pikachu socks.  
“Is there anything you don’t look cute in?” I asked. The blonde blushed and giggled in response. “There is one thing missing though”  
He looked a bit confused and I walked to his desk to get his hair clip and put it in his hair.  
“You really like that don’t you?” He giggled. I stroked his hair and smiled.  
“It looks amazing on you” is all I could say. I picked him up and carried him down to the living room and carefully set him on the couch.  
“Want anything to drink” I asked him. He pondered for a moment.  
“Um, hot chocolate please” Tweek said. I nodded and went into the kitchen to see what he had. There was a knock on the door as I was reaching into a cabinet.  
“I’ll get it!” Tweek yelled from the living room. I heard him get up and walk to the door. “Oh hi Token”  
I walked out from the kitchen with Tweek's hot chocolate and a soda for me as Token and his girlfriend walked in.  
“So this is where you live Tweek” Token said as he looked around. Tweek just nodded in response.  
“Yup, it is” he said. I put our drinks down and snuck up behind Tweek and picked him up. “H-hey hehehe”  
“I made your hot chocolate Tweekers” I smiled and sat him on my lap. He happily blew on it as it was too hot and I just nuzzled the back of his head.  
“So what’s for dinner Craig?” Token asked as he kicked back in a recliner.  
“I got a special order for Tweekers and I got Chinese for us” I said as I sipped my soda. Tweek tilted his head all the way back and finished his hot chocolate and let out a tiny burp  
“Teacup!” I giggled. The small blonde buried his face in his hands. I remove his hands so I can see those beautiful eyes.  
“No need to be embarrassed OK? Nobody is gonna make fun of you here, especially when it's just you being cute” I smiled. Tweek slowly looked up at me.  
“Yeah Tweek, you know us enough by now” Token smiled too. Tweek sat back up and gave us a smile.  
“T-thank you,” he said happily. A few minutes passed when the doorbell finally rang.  
“Dinner’s here!” I said thankfully. They all cheered as I went to the door and opened it.  
“You Craig Tucker?” The doordash person asked. I nodded.  
“I am, I paid you on the app right?” I asked. He nodded and handed me the pizza for Tweek first and then our Chinese.  
“Thank you very much” I thanked him and handed him a tip. The man smiled and thanked me as he turned around . I shut the door and placed our dinner on the coffee table.  
“T-thats a lot of pizza” Tweek said as he blushed. I place a box in front of him and smile.  
“For later mister” I winked. Tweek blushed and opened the box and grabbed a slice.  
“So what are we watching?” Token asked. I handed him and Nichole what they ordered.  
“I was thinking just browse Netflix until we find something” I answered. They all agreed so we switched it on and started browsing. I lifted up Tweek and put him on my lap.  
“You come here” I giggled. Tweek giggled and munched on his pizza happily as I happily held him tight and nuzzle the back of his head. “So happy”  
“I can tell Craig” Token teased. I would typically flip him off, but I was a little busy at the moment.  
“You find anything” I asked, muffled as I had my head buried in Tweek's hair.  
“We just picked a random movie” Nichole said. I just nodded and grabbed my dinner and handed Tweek another slice as the movie started. 

Time Skip

I was so proud of my Tweekers. He finished two of the three boxes and literally went into a food coma.  
“You did such a good job Tweekers” I said quietly. The little blonde was leaning back against my chest snoring away. I put my hands underneath his shirt and rubbed his full belly as the movie started to wrap up. “I see Nicole is also asleep”  
Token laughed a little and nodded. “Yeah, wasn’t a bad movie, just a tad boring”  
I agreed and carefully put Tweek on the couch so I could clean up.  
“Want some help?” Token asked. I nodded as I grabbed some containers.  
“Thanks bro” I smiled. We cleaned up while the other two slept. It didn’t take us too long and Token and Nichole had to go.  
“Well Token, The party is at your house right?” I asked. Token nodded.  
“Yeah it is, later bro” he waved goodbye. I shut the door and turned my attention to the one thing that mattered right now. The small blonde boy passed out on the couch. I turned the lights off and proceeded to lift him up and carry him upstairs. I carefully placed him on his bed and got changed pretty quickly.  
“I still can’t believe this is real” I smiled. I went to Stripes cage and filled his water and refilled his food. I loved to watch Stripe just go around and do his own thing. I gave him a little pat and sat on Tweeks bed. He looked like a little sleeping angel. I rubbed his full tummy as he snored happily.  
“Honey, you're too damn cute for your own good” I smiled. I lay down and slowly move him onto me so his face is buried in my chest. I kissed his forehead.  
“Sleep well my little teacup” I said happily. Tweek’s arms and legs wrapped around me tightly.  
“This has to be what heaven is like” I whispered as I slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Time Skip Tweek POV

The week has been amazing so far. When I woke up the morning after the first night Craig stayed over was the first time in a long time I had slept like well. The past few days have just been the best. I have just been at home and not stressed. Craig has been making sure I’ve been relaxed, making me breakfast way before I’m even up. It’s kinda hard to get used to, but it was super nice and seeing Craig this happy was just so perfect.  
“Tweekers? Time to get up mister” I heard Craig whisper. I slowly woke up and yawned.  
“Morning Craig” I yawned. He picked me up and hugged me tight. I sighed happily as he did.  
“I’m never putting you down.” He smiled. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.  
“I don’t want you too” I giggled. We went downstairs and he sat me on the couch.  
“You wait here and I’ll get you breakfast OK?” Craig smiled. I nodded as he went to the kitchen. I felt a little cold on the couch and looked down to see my shirt pushed up a little bit. I went to tug it down, but blushed when it would slowly slide back up. I mean this shirt was already small, so I guess it makes sense. The smell of pancakes hit my nose.  
“Craig? You're making pancakes?” I asked from the living room. Craig walked out of the kitchen with batter on his face.  
“Well, trying to” he smiled. I got up and booped the cheek that had batter on it and licked my finger.  
“It's good,” I smiled. Craig smiled and he too tried to fix my shirt. I blushed super bright as he struggled a little. “I-I already tried”  
Craig smiled big and blushed a little. “Tweekers, this look is adorable!” He smiled happily. I blushed brightly and looked up at him then looked back down. My shirt had slipped up past my belly button and Craig playfully booped my belly button and I blushed even more.  
“CRAIG” I whined. He giggled in response and kept poking.  
“You're so freaking cute,” he smiled. “Want to come help with the pancakes tubby?”  
I blushed and nodded and followed him to the kitchen. “I-I’m not that tubby”  
“You're still my tubby Tweekers” Craig teased. He let me flip the pancakes as he wrapped his arms wrapped around me rubbing my stomach.  
“Y-you really like this that much?” I blushed as he happily rubbed my belly. He nuzzled my hair in response.  
“Yeah, your gonna be even better to cuddle with now” he smiled. “This is like my early Christmas gift”  
That’s when it hit me. “OH MY GOD! Today is Christmas Eve!” Craig held me tightly.  
“No need to stress OK?” He whispered to me. I took a deep breath and nodded as I flipped the pancakes one last time.  
“What kind did you make?” I asked. Craig put them on a plate and held my hand to walk us back to the living room.  
“Chocolate chip” he smiled and poured syrup on them and cut it up. He held up the piece to my mouth. “Open up mister”  
I blushed and shyly smiled and opened up and ate the piece happily. 

We finished breakfast and I leaned back into the couch and slightly rubbed my stomach. Craig moved over and took over rubbing my belly.  
“T-thank you Craig” I shyly smiled. He blushed and smiled big back.  
“Want to set up your tree before we go leave for the party tonight?” He asked. I smiled and nodded. We both slowly got up and luckily for us my parents and I had already brought down the boxes. It took us a while, but after an hour or so we had the tree all up and decorated.  
“We never get it up that quickly,” I said. “P-probably because I’m usually a twitching mess”  
Craig pulled me close and hugged me tightly. I looked up at him as he kissed my forehead.  
“You’re not, understand?” He said, I slowly nodded in response.  
“I-I understand,” I said quietly. He picked me up and buried his face into mine.  
“I don’t want you to get changed, but I guess you should get changed” he smiled. I blushed and nodded and pranced up the stairs. I shut the door and got to my dresser.  
“What to wear?” I asked myself out loud. I didn’t want to wear my usual green button up, especially since it would be snowing and Craig hated it when I did that in the cold. I went to my closet and pulled out an olive green hoodie with a big sunflower in the center and on the right sleeve. I didn’t remember owning this, but it looked cute so why not. I also grabbed an orange t-shirt to wear under that and some ripped white jeans and my peach hair clip to complete the look. I shut the door and made my way downstairs. Craig was already dressed and was sitting on the couch.  
“What do you think?” I smiled as I posed for him. He gasped and fell over all dramatically.  
“Oh no! I-its too cute I can’t take it!” Craig gasped as he slowly fell over. I giggled and walked over to him.  
“Craig you're being s-silly” I giggled. Craig bolted up and pulled me into him and kissed my cheek.  
“Have you been hiding this outfit?” He smiled. “Because holy shit honey, I love this!”  
I blushed and shyly smiled. Craig pulled out his phone and I smiled doing a peace sign.  
“My boyfriend is cuter than your boyfriend” Craig said out loud as he typed. I blushed and giggled.  
“Did you really write that?” I asked. He smiled and nodded.  
“Duh, because anybody that says otherwise is wrong” he smiled and booped my nose. I giggled and hugged him tightly.  
“Before we get there, can we swing by the mall?” I asked. “I have something I need to get and you have to stay in the car.”  
Craig nodded and headed for the door. “OK Tweekers, if i have too”  
I hurried after him and made sure to lock the door behind us. We got to his car and buckled up.  
“Just please stay safe in there by yourself OK?” Craig asked. I slowly nodded. Craig weaved through traffic as we made our way to the mall. 

After a little drive we made it. We pulled up to the mall entrance and dropped me off.  
“Remember, if anything happens, you run right out here OK?” Craig asked me. I nodded in response.  
“I promise Craig” I said. He slowly drove away to look for a parking spot while I made my way inside. I never really went to the mall by myself, so I was a little nervous. I carefully made my way to a clothing booth and looked at sweatshirts. I browsed the top row and saw a tie dye space themed hoodie. I looked at it with wide eyes and the shop owner noticed me.  
“You like that one?” I heard him ask. I snapped out of it and nodded.  
“Y-yes please” I stammered. I knelt down and started to look for it.  
“What size?” He asked. I thought for a moment.  
“A-a large please” I stuttered. He found one and scanned it.  
“That will be thirty five dollars” he said. I pulled out my wallet and handed him the money and grabbed the bag. I thanked him and quickly went to find a card. Along the way I felt my tummy rumble.  
“Damn it” I blushed. Luckily for me the food court was on the way to a store where I should hopefully find a good Christmas card. I stopped and looked at all of the choices I had for lunch, and decided on a burger. I got in line and slowly made my way to the counter. The cashier was a girl that looked to be a few years older than me.  
“Hi, what can we get for you?” the girl asked with a smile. I looked up at the menu for a second to decide.  
“Um” I started to say. “I-i’ll take two quarter pounders with just ketchup please”  
“Fries and a drink?” she asked with a smile. I nodded in response.  
“A-a large fry and drink please” I shyly smiled. I handed her the money and waited patiently for it to be ready.  
“Order 219” A person yelled. I looked at my ticket and saw it matched, so I walked up to the counter.  
“T-thats me” I said quietly. He handed me my food. “Thank you”  
I quietly walked to a table and carefully set my stuff down. I took out my food and unwrapped the first burger and took a huge bite.  
“So good!” I beamed with my mouthful. It didn’t take long for me to finish the first burger. I took a large sip of my drink when I heard a terrifying and familiar voice.  
“Go easy there little Tweek” I slowly turned my head and saw Cartman glaring down on me. I didn’t know if I should speak or just sit quietly.  
“You got enough food Tweek?” Cartman asked with a grin. I slowly started to twitch.  
“Y-yeah” I twitched. Cartman reached into my bag and pulled out the other burgers and fries. I was so nervous, but tried to stand my ground.  
“J-just take them C-cartman” I stuttered. Cartman slowly unwrapped the burger and turned it in his hand. I was about to tell him to just take it and leave, but he shoved the burger into my mouth. I blushed and had to take bites out of it in fear of what he would do if I didn’t. I didn’t take long to finish it.  
“W-what the fuck w-was that f-for?” I panted. Cartman didn’t say anything, he just grabbed my drink and held it up.  
“Open up fat boy” he smiled. I looked around and nobody cared. He jabbed my side and I gasped in pain. He laughed and tilted the drink into my mouth.  
“You might want to drink little Tweek” he said in a flat tone. I just blushed and struggled to keep up with the liquid.  
“You can do it Tweekers haha!” He laughed maniacally. Finally the last swig of soda entered my mouth and I swallowed it. All I could do was pant. I let out a small burped and blushed.  
“D-don’t ever call me that” I panted. Cartman just laughed. “A-and what the fuck are y-you doing?!”  
“I’ll do what I want fatty!” he said in a teasing voice. I was just confused, what the hell just happened. He proceeded to poke my stomach as I twitched trying to understand what just happened.  
“W-what the hell w-was that f-for?!” I yelled at him. Cartman just stared at me and smiled.  
“Well, people at school have noticed your little “growth spurt” so I thought I would help” he said in an evil tone. “I heard about what Craig likes, so if I were you, start eating tubby, cause your gonna lose him”  
I just stared up at him, what did that even mean? I wasn’t even t-that chubby? I was so confused. W-was it really that noticeable?  
“W-what do you mean lose him?” I asked quietly. Cartman got right into my face.  
“Meet me here on New Year’s Eve, and I’ll tell you” he winked at me. He grabbed my fries and just walked away like nothing happened. I was still kinda in shock so I stayed a few more minutes until my phone went off. It was Craig.

_Craig: Tweekers? You ok?  
Me: I am Craig, just got a bit lost, I just need one more thing I promise  
Craig: Ok Tweekers, I was just worried _

I quietly got up and threw my stuff away and hastily made my way to a place where I could get a card. I found one I liked and grabbed it. It was a Guinea pig themed card so it was perfect. I purchased it and started to make my way to the entrance. My tummy started to hurt so I paused for a moment.  
“D-damn you Cartman” I said quietly. I was still so confused at what Cartman wanted me to meet him for. Being alone with him. This was way too much pressure!

Craig POV

I put my phone down and leaned back in my car seat. Luckily for me I found a spot right in front of the mall entrance so spotting him was easy. I played on my phone and I recognized a bright red jacket exit the mall.  
“Cartman” I muttered angrily. He better have not even looked in Tweek's direction. I glared at him as he walked to I assume Heidi’s car and I saw the unmistakable blonde hair slowly walk out the mall entrance. I started the car and quickly reversed out and drove up to the curb. Tweek carefully opened the door.  
“C-could you please pop the trunk?” He asked quietly. I quickly hit the button and he quietly went behind the car and put in his bags.  
“Hopefully nothing happened” I said to myself. Tweek shut the trunk and shut the passenger door and quietly buckled up. I slowly pulled away from the curb.  
“Babe? You OK?” I asked. Tweek just placed his hand on the one I had on the shifter.  
“I-I’m OK” he said so quietly. We pulled up to a red light and I took off my hat and placed it on tweeks head. He looked up with those big eyes and lightly tugged on it. I leaned in and kissed his soft cheek.  
“Better Tweekers?” I smiled. He turned and looked at me with those big beautiful eyes and smiled.  
“Thank you Craig” he smiled. 

Time Skip

We finally made it to Tokens house, fresh snow was on the ground and the air was crisp and cold. Tweek offered me my hat back, but I placed it back on his head.  
“I'm good honey, you can’t be cold” I said. He nodded and went to grab his bag in the trunk. I had him go outside so I could talk to Token. I leaned against the garage door waiting.  
“Sorry that took so long” Token said as he walked out the front door. I put my phone back into my hoodie pocket.  
“You sure you're good with leaving it here for like a week?” I asked. Token nodded in response. He walked to the garage door and we just stared into it.  
“Still can’t believe you bought that dude” He said. I just laughed.  
“It was only $800, will definitely need some work, but it will be fun” I smiled. We walked back into the house and Tweek already had his gifts all wrapped.  
“That was fast Tweekers” I smiled. He looked up at me and giggled.  
“I-I’m good at wrapping” he smiled. I lifted him up and set him on the couch while I went to the kitchen to see what was up. Clyde and Bebe were mixing a salad while Nichole was manning the stove and Token was doing his best to help her.  
“Do you guys need any help?” I asked. Nichole turned around and looked thankful.  
“Dessert, I was just gonna pick something up on the way from the store, but totally forgot.” She said. Shit, I only knew how to cook basic stuff, I know Tweek makes pastries at work, so I guess I could ask him. I walked into the living room and Tweek with my hat off and was playing with his hair clip.  
“Hey Tweek?” I asked. He turned and smiled at me.  
“Whats up Craig?” He asked. I walked over and sat next to him.  
“Think you could help us make dessert?” I asked with a smile. He blushed and giggled.  
“I-i guess I could” he smiled. I got up and grabbed his hand and brought him into the kitchen.  
“I’m not the best baker, but I do know a very cute person that is” I smiled.  
“I-I can help bake” Tweek smiled. Nichole cheered, causing Tweek to blush.  
“Thank god” she sighed happily. Tweek went to the counter and started doing his thing. He started looking around when he found some fruit. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
“What are ya gonna make Tweekers?” I asked. He turned around and smiled.  
“Peach pie” The little blonde smiled. I twirled his hair.  
“Sounds good honey” I smiled. I let him be and went over to Clyde and helped him set up some things. 

Time Skip

“It’s done!” Tweek said excitedly. I helped him carefully get it out of the oven. The amazing aroma filled the room.  
“Oh my god Tweekers! It smells amazing” I exclaimed. Tweek blushed and giggled.  
“T-thanks hehe” he giggled. The little baker carefully brought it to the table as Token put out plates. We all sat down and ate. I was kinda surprised Token’s parents weren’t home, but it worked out at least. Nichole made an amazing dinner, wasn’t too fancy, lasagna with fresh garlic bread and a fresh salad that Clyde and Bebe made. I however was excited for dessert. I looked over at my little Tweek as he quietly finished his second plate of lasagna. His sweet face was covered in little bits of sauce and he even still had a bit of peach on his cheek. I smiled and poked the bit of his cheek that had the peach on it and tasted it. Tweek blushed and turned to face me.  
“C-Craig!” He whined. I laughed and tasted it.  
“Oh my god Tweek! This is amazing!” I exclaimed. He blushed and tugged my hat over his eyes. “Think we should maybe open some gifts before dessert?”  
I gave Clyde a wink and he responded with a thumbs up. He quietly got up and carefully put a bow and the puff of my hat that Tweek was wearing.  
“That sounds good!” Nichole smiled. I wiped Tweek's face off before I lifted him up.  
“I-I can walk Craig” Tweek shyly smiled. I kissed his forehead.  
“I know, but the thing is I want to carry you so, I guess you gotta deal with it” I smiled. Tweek blushed and rested his head on my shoulder.  
“I-I’m surprised you c-can still carry me” Tweek muttered quietly. I lifted his face up and looked into those eyes I loved so much.  
“That’s why I’ve been working out” I said and flexed my right arm. “But Tweekers you are not that heavy.”  
I carefully sat down on the couch and turned Tweek around as Santa Clyde put on his hat. I laughed.  
“Alright Santa, who gets a gift first?” I laughed. Clyde playfully punched my leg.  
“I guess Craig could be first” Clyde smiled. Clyde went into the pile and smiled as he pulled out a space themed box.  
“Let’s see. To my Craig, From Tweekers” Clyde smiled. I could feel Tweek twitch from nervousness. I grabbed the box and smiled.  
“I wonder what this is?” I smiled. I placed the box on Tweek's lap and carefully unwrapped the box. I gasped as I lifted up this cool tye dye hoodie with the solar system on it. I leaned back and carefully took off my usual blue hoodie and put on the hoodie Tweek got me.  
“I love it” I smiled and hugged my blonde tightly. Tweek blushed and smiled.  
“I-I’m glad you love it” he giggled. Clyde also giggled.  
“There is one more gift for Craig though” he winked. Tweek blushed and looked around. I pretended to look too while Token quietly set up a mistletoe above us. I looked at Tweeks head and fake gasped.  
“You got me the cutest boy in the world?!” I exclaimed. Tweek blushed bright and placed his hands on his head and felt the bow on my hat.  
“C-Craig!” He blushed. I grabbed his hands and just smiled.  
“Look up Tweek!” I smiled. He looked up and got even more red. A mistletoe sat calmly above us.  
“I-I’ve never like actually -AGH- kissed someone before” He blushed and twitched. I pulled him close and kissed his forehead.  
“I would be honored to be your first kiss” I whispered to him. I could see slight tears forming in those beautiful eyes. I closed my eyes and slowly moved in to kiss him. I felt our lips connect for the first time ever. I had been wanting to do this for months, but I didn’t want him to feel too pressured by it. He had asked about it, but I kinda lied saying I wasn’t ready, since I wanted it to be special. It was better than I imagined, he had an almost sweet taste to his lips. I pulled him closer to me and hugged him so tightly. I slowly pulled away and opened my eyes. Before I could even look at his face he quickly kissed me again and buried his face into my chest.  
“Was it ok honey?” I asked with a smile. I could just feel his head slowly nod. I laughed and tugged on my hat to cover him more.  
“That’s so going on instagram” Clyde giggled. I flipped him off.  
“You gotta at least let me see it before you post it dude” I said. Clyde gave me his phone. Tweek looked so calm and happy in the picture. I quickly sent it to my phone before giving it back to Clyde.  
“Sure go ahead” I laughed. I cuddled Tweek as he was still in shock as Clyde moved onto Token and Nichole.  
“Oh my god! Thanks Token!” She exclaimed. Token kissed her in response. He had gotten her tickets to see DNCE. Clyde had gotten Bebe a brand new dress and she freaked out over it. Nichole had gotten Token tickets to see the Ravens Play the Broncos while Bebe had gotten Clyde a few more of his favorite style sports jackets.  
“The last but not the least, Tweek's presents.” Clyde smiled. Tweek removed himself from my chest and slowly turned around. His face was still very red, but he was smiling. I patiently waited for Clyde to get the first of Tweek’s three gifts. Clyde handed Tweek a little box. Tweek eyed it carefully and slowly opened it. I watch his eyes and he pulls out another box. Once again he slowly opened it and his eyes lit up. He slowly lifted up the necklace I had made for him. It was silver chained with an emerald green and brown mixed heart with stars and our first initials engraved in it. I took it from him and slowly put it on him.  
“How do you like it babe?” I smiled. He got up and faced me. Tears welling up in his eyes.  
“I-I love it Craig” he whispered. I pulled him close and kissed him.  
“Still two more for you” I winked. I sat him on my lap as he adjusted the necklace.  
“Ready for your next one Tweek?” Clyde smiled. Tweek slowly nodded.  
“Y-yeah I am -AGH-“ Tweek twitched out of nervousness.  
“This one is from all of us” Token smiled. Clyde went to a closet and pulled out a massive picture of all of us together. I smiled as I saw his face glow up.  
“T-thats amazing!” Tweek smiled. They set it next to him and gave Tweek some high fives.  
“Just wanted to make sure you know how much of an impact you’ve had on us” Token smiled. Tears slowly rolled down Tweek's face.  
“Ready for your last present Tweekers” I smiled. Tweek rubbed his eyes and looked up at me.  
“W-why did I get three?” He sniffled. I kissed his forehead.  
“Because, this was your first Christmas with us and you are also the most special boy on this planet” I cooed. He blushed super bright and hid his face.  
“Your last gift is in the garage” Clyde giggled. Tweek looked up a little.  
“G-garage?” He said puzzled. I laughed and picked him up.  
“Make sure you have my hat on tight” I smiled. He tugged on it and nodded. We made our way to the garage and I set Tweek down.  
“W-why is it in the garage?” He asked. Clyde giggled and I walked up to the garage door.  
“Close your eyes Tweekers” I smiled. The small blonde boy sighed and shyly smiled.  
“I-I guess so” he said and closed his eyes. I slowly lifted up the door for dramatic effect. The door screeched slowly until it halted.  
“Open Tweekers” I smiled. Tweek slowly opened his eyes and just stared straight ahead. He slowly walked into the garage.  
“I-is that a car?” Tweek asked quietly. I walked up next to him and wrapped an arm around him.  
“That’s right mister, it's all yours” I smiled. I pulled the key out of my pocket and gave it to the small blonde. He shuffled up to the car and looked around it.  
“W-what is it?” He asked.  
“A 2006 Mini Cooper S in your favorite dark green color” I smiled. Tweek put the key in the door lock and slowly opened it. He sat in the seat and looked around. I carefully watched his reaction. He placed his hands on the wheel and moved it a little. He giggled a little and turned and looked at me.  
“It needs some work, but I thought I could teach you and we could fix it together” I smiled. Tweek quickly jumped out of the car and jumped on me.  
“I-I can’t believe you got me a -AGH- car!” Tweek said into my shoulder. I rubbed his back and kissed his head.  
“I would give you the world” I whispered in his ear. “And even then that wouldn’t be enough”  
Tweek lifted up his face and showed me those beautiful teary eyes. I carefully wipe them.  
“I love you Craig” he whispered so purely. He rests his head back on my shoulder.  
“Let's go back inside guys” I smiled as I rubbed his head. 

Time skip

It had been an hour since we went back inside, little Tweek fell asleep, Token and Clyde were busy duking it out in Mortal Kombat while the girls were in the kitchen doing their own thing.  
“Craig? You sure you don’t want to play?” Clyde asked. I just shook my head.  
“Kinda busy here” I laughed. I stroked Tweeks hair as he quietly snored away asleep on my chest. “God babe, you fall asleep so easily”  
Token had destroyed Clyde once again and that's when Clyde gave up.  
“I don’t wanna play this anymore” Clyde whined. Token just laughed.  
“Are you guys interested in playing Rock Band?” Token asked. Clyde nodded and heck even I did.  
“Well what roles do you guys want?” Token asked.  
“Drums!” Clyde yelled. I flipped him off as Tweek started to stir.  
“I guess I’ll be on the guitar” I said flatly. Token went to the closet and pulled out the guitar and the drum kit.  
“I’ll be bass, but who's gonna sing?” He asked. He went to go ask the girls and they weren’t exactly interested in playing.  
“Hmm” Clyde said. “Guess no singer then.”  
That's when it hit me. I carefully booped Tweek nose.  
“Hey honey, I have a question for you” I whispered. The blonde slowly stirred awake and yawned massively.  
“W-what happened?” He yawned. I ruffled his hair and smiled.  
“You were just getting some beauty sleep” I smiled. “But we need your help”  
He slowly sat up straight still rubbing his eyes.  
“W-with what?” He asked. Token handed me the microphone to which I handed it to Tweek.  
“We need a singer in the game Rock Band, think you would be willing?” I winked. He took the microphone and blushed.  
“Y-you sure I won’t mess up too much?” He twitched. I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
“You couldn’t if you tried, I’ve heard you sing before mister. In the car and in the shower” I giggled and winked. Tweek blushed and hid his face.  
“CRAIG!” He whined. I slowly removed his hands from his face and kissed him.  
“But honey, it’s adorable” I smiled. He blushed and shyly smiled.  
“I-I guess I could do it” he smiled. I nuzzled him and let him slowly get up.  
“What genre do you want to sing Tweek?” Token asked.  
“P-probably anything besides country, a-and I’m not that good at rap” he said quietly.  
“That sounds fine” Token said and started hoping through songs. As Token scrolled I noticed one peaked Tweeks interest.  
“T-that one” Tweek pointed. Token scrolled up once and highlighted it.  
“Glad You Came by Boyce Avenue?” Token asked. Tweek nodded so Token selected it.  
“Why that one Tweekers?” I asked. The small blonde shrugged.  
“I don’t know, I just have this weird feeling inside” Tweek said as he placed a hand on his chest. I laughed and smiled.  
“OK Tweek” I smiled.  
“Everyone ready?” Token asked. We all nodded and he pressed start. It wasn’t long before lyrics started to appear on my screen. And I wasn’t ready for what was about to happen as Tweek started to sing and I started to play.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

The rest of us started to play, but all I could do was watch and listen.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

I felt my heart begin to race. Tweek swung a little as he sang in near perfect pitch. Token and Clyde were super excited to see Tweek doing super well. Me, I had this feeling in my heart I hadn’t had since I asked Tweek out.

_Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can  
Make you glad you came_

My score slowly started to slip and I tried to make my pace better. But the feeling in my heart was slowly becoming too much. I still pressed on as my little boyfriend had the whole room watching him. I closed my eyes as I could here the girls leaving the kitchen and entering the living room.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

Those words. They were beyond beautiful. And to hear them in that amazing voice I could feel my eyes slowly begin to water. 

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me  
Turn the lights out now  
I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
So drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can  
Make you glad you came_

Clyde was really cheering Tweek on now as he pressed on effortlessly. He was a natural. He was so calm and composed. The girls started to clap and Tweek slowly started to blush. 

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

There was a little pause. It was like the air in the room just froze. I held my breath as the last versus appeared on the screen. My eyes watering more and more. I was an emotional wreck, but this last versus was too much.

_The sun goes down...  
The stars come out...  
And all that counts.....  
Is here and now.....  
My universe will never be the same.....  
I'm glad you came....  
I'm glad you came_

The finished screen appeared and the whole room began to cheer for Tweek. Except me. I had to run to the restroom. I couldn’t let Tweek see me like this. Tweek turned around to face me, but I quickly took the guitar off and ran to the bathroom.  
“C-Craig? I-is everything OK?” I hear him say in his soft voice. I make sure to not slam the door and I sit on the floor and the tears begin to flow.  
“T-that was perfect...” I whimpered. I must have been crying loud enough for someone to hear me as I hear a knock on the door.  
“W-who is it?” I asked trying to stop the tears.  
“It’s Clyde” Clyde whispered through the door. I reached up and slowly opened it.  
“Dude? Are you OK?” He whispered. “I’ve never seen you cry like this since you saw Tweek reading your note.”  
“I-I don’t know dude. H-he was just so amazing and the song made me feel like a way I can’t describe” I whispered. He placed his hand on my shoulder and grabbed some toilet paper for me.  
“Must be your guy’s song than” he smiled. “Bebe and mines is Bad Romance by Lady Gaga”  
I just slowly nodded and blew my nose.  
“W-we should probably get back” I said. “I probably scared him and I feel terrible right now”  
We slowly made our way back to the living room and I see Tweek sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and Token trying to comfort him. I get in front of Tweek and pick him up.  
“You did nothing wrong, you understand?” I whispered. “You are more amazing than I could ever imagine”  
He slowly lifted his head and I saw tears in those big amazing eyes. I quickly wiped them and hugged him tight.  
“I’m sorry I made you cry Tweekers” I whispered. He buried his face into my shoulder.  
“I-I know Craig” he whispered. I sit on the couch as Tweek curls up on my lap. I play with his hair as I see him close his eyes.  
“I think you guys should play, I think the star needs a break” I smiled. Token and Clyde laughed and nodded.  
“He did very well though,” Token said. “Way better than I thought to be honest”  
“Come one Bebe, let's play Bad Romance” Clyde laughed. Bebe just sighed and smiled.  
“Fine I will Clyde” she laughed. 

Time Skip Third Person POV

The two boys were having an amazing week. They had their first Christmas together, Craig discovered their song, and learned Tweek sung like an angel. It was New Year’s Eve. Both boys were hoping to have an amazing night after they both got off work. But unfortunately, someone had other plans.


	7. Chapyer 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, what happens in this chapter is highly unrealistic, but aren't most of Cartman's plans like that?
> 
> There is also self harm in this chapter, so if that's not your cup of tea than plz read carefully. Its also my first time writing it, so its probably not described in the best way.

Tweek POV

It was New Year’s Eve and I was so excited. But, both Craig and I had to work. Luckily I was off at ten and he was out an hour before me. We slowly pulled into the parking lot of my parents coffee shop and kissed me goodbye.  
“Have a great day Tweekers, hopefully it isn’t too busy for you” he smiled. I smiled back and got out of his car and he slowly drove off. Craig had been acting a little weird today, I tried my best to get something out of him before he dropped me off. He just kept saying he was fine and that it was nothing. I was a little worried, but I still pressed on. The sun was just starting to rise as I unlocked the door and quietly got ready. I put on my barista outfit and walked over and flipped the sign from closed to open.  
“Just gotta make it through the day” I breathed. 

Craig POV

I pulled away from Tweek's shop and made my way to the mall. It was so hard not telling Tweek what I had planned for him the first day of school vacation. I pulled into a parking space and locked my doors. I walked into the mall and headed right to a music shop.  
“Where the hell is it? I know it's here somewhere” I muttered to myself. After about ten minutes I finally found the store.  
“Hi how can I help you?” the man behind the counter asked. I walked in and started looking around.  
“I’m, um looking for a guitar” I said as I slowly browsed.  
“An electric or an acoustic?” He asked.  
“Definitely an acoustic” I said. He walked up to me and looked along the wall until he grabbed one.  
“Rogue RA-090 is a really good beginner guitar.” He smiled. He handed it to me and I felt it. I had absolutely no idea how to play, but I was determined to teach myself.  
“I think this should be fine” I answered him. He smiled and brought it up to the counter as I grabbed a guitar case.  
“Pleasure doing business with you” he smiled. I nodded to him as he handed me my card back. I put the guitar in its case and gently put it around my shoulder and made my way to my car. I walked out of the mall when I noticed Nichole heading to the entrance.  
“Hey Craig” she smiled. I waved. “What is that?”  
“I, um, got a guitar” I answered. I knew I was blushing a little, but hopefully Nichole didn't notice.  
“That’s cool,” she smiled. “I gotta go before I’m late, see ya later Craig”  
I waved goodbye and quickly made it to my car before I too would be late. 

Time skip Tweek POV

TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!! The store was absolutely packed and I could barely take it. I have been working absolutely non stop since I opened.  
“F -ARGH-four large c-coffee’s is all” I stumbled on my words. The customer nodded and I quickly went to go make them. Behind the counter was an absolute mess. Coffee was everywhere, my barista outfit was a mess. I got the coffee brewing and slowly looked up at the clock. Just two more hours. I wanted to pull my hair, but I knew Craig wouldn’t want me too. I poured the coffee and handed it to the customer. The line was slowly but surely getting smaller, but I was at my breaking point. I was shaking and I was miserable. I just wanted Craig to pick me up so I could go home and just be with him. 

After an hour the last of the customers finally left. The whole shop was a mess. Coffee everywhere, cups and pans overflowing the sink. My nice barista outfit was covered in coffee and pastries. I was so hungry and tired as I slowly began the tiring process of cleaning the main area of the store. I went as fast as I could and got it cleaned up as best as possible. I tiredly swapped the open sign for the closed one. I didn’t even take my work outfit off. Before I left I contemplated one cup of coffee.  
“I-I don’t think -ARGH- C-Craig would mind” I said to myself quietly. I quickly made it and went out and locked the door. I collapsed to the ground and quickly drank my coffee in the cold breeze.  
“H-hopefully Craig gets here soon” I whispered. I checked my phone. 10:05.  
“He probably won’t be coming Tweek” A scary familiar voice said. I slowly looked to my left to see Cartman was leaning against the shop, and to my surprise with a sad look on his face. 

Craig POV

Worked dragged today. I did Tech support and such as a few other side jobs, but this one paid the most and I was good at it. I had been driving all over town today, but this was my last call. I had gotten a call from a girl saying that she was having problems with her pc shutting down on startup, hopefully this wouldn’t take long, I had to pick up Tweekers from work. I pulled into their driveway and parked. I grabbed my laptop, flash drive and paperwork as I walked up to the door. I knocked and I knew it was slick out. I adjusted my footing and slipped. All I remembered was the falling sensation and the sky. 

Third Person POV

As Craig fell to the ground and hit his head, the front door slowly opened. The same girl from the party walked out into the chilly air. She looked down with a evil smirk and grabbed Craig's shoulders and proceeded to drag him inside.

_Her: I got him, what do you need?_

_Eric: Just make it look like he is sleeping with you, I'm dealing with the stupid spaz rn_

The girl carefully, while struggling, placed Craig into her bed and set a timer on her phone so she quickly jumped into the bed and snuggled against the passed out raven haired boy. she quickly got up and texted Cartman the pictures.  
"I hope this works!" she squealed. "I never would have thought of working with Eric before, he is freaking vile!" 

Tweek POV

‘W-what t-the -ARGH- hell are you talking about?” I twitched. Cartman walked over to me and sat down.  
“Sometimes spaz, we think we know everything about someone” he sighed as he put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly brushed it off.  
“D-don’t touch me” I spat. Cartman laughed a little.  
“I’m guessing Craig was supposed to come pick you up tonight?” He asked. I just nodded in response.  
“Not supposed to. H-he is picking m-me up tonight” I answered. I saw Cartman pull out his phone from the corner of my eye. I was already a nervous wreck from work, and had my first cup of coffee in months. I was a jittering mess and now I had to deal with the town asshole.  
“People can sometimes lead people you know,” he began. “They can show us how much they care and love us, but it can all just be fake”  
I slowly look up and try to understand the look on his face, but Cartman is so hard to read.  
“Y-yeah that can happen, but thats not Craig” I said. Cartman just shook his head.  
“Poor Tweek, you're so naive.” Cartman said. “Was Craig acting a bit strange today?”  
I slowly started to twitch. He had been acting a little strange, but other than that he was still happy and smiling. To me at least.  
“H-he was acting a little strange” I said quietly. Cartman just kept looking at his phone.  
“What time was he supposed to be out of work?” He asked.  
“9:30” I said quietly. I looked at my phone. 10:25. Almost an hour late.  
“I bet you're wondering where he is” Cartman smiled. His smile was really starting to creep me out.  
“Y-yeah” I whispered in a scared tone.  
“I didn’t want to be the one to tell you this Tweek” he said sadly. “But Craig has been cheating on you”  
I froze. My coffee cup slipped out of hand and shattered on the concrete. I slowly turned my head and looked at Cartman. There was almost a look of genuine sadness on his face.  
“Y-your -ARGH- lying!” I yelled shakily as I stood up. Cartman slowly got up and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“I have proof Tweek” he stated. “It goes as far back as the dance”  
My body was twitching heavily. My heart was pounding, tears started to form.  
“C-Craig would never do that....h-he loves me....” I cried. Cartman started tapping on his phone and I felt mine go off. I slowly pulled it out, rubbing my eyes.  
“Just look for yourself Tweek” he said gesturing to my phone. I shakily tapped on my phone and tapped on the messages app. A video. My heart was pounding through my chest. I lightly tapped on it, not ready for anything. It showed Craig kissing the girl the night of the party. They pulled away and then Craig spoke.  
“I don’t give two shits about him. Tweek is a whore.” He said in the video and went back for another kiss. I started shaking violently, and started to hyperventilate. Cartman then sent me a picture. It was Craig and the same girl sleeping in bed.  
“That was taken 15 minutes ago” Cartman said. I looked over at him and I had lost it. I was having a mental breakdown. I bolted home screaming and crying. I had never ever experienced a heartbreak like this before. 

Craig POV

I violently shot up. Big mistake. My back and neck were killing me. I slowly got up and looked around. I was on a couch and noticed my client on her pc.  
“What happened?” I asked while rubbing my neck. She turned and looked at me.  
“You slipped on my front steps, I could of sworn I had out ice melt on it, I do apologize.” She said, I accepted her apology and grabbed my things.  
“Lets see if a fresh windows install fixes this” it didn’t take long and she happily paid me.  
“You doing anything else tonight?” She winked. I just shook my head.  
“Picking up my boyfriend and gonna enjoy New Years” I answered. That’s when it hit me. I checked my phone. 10:35pm.  
“Fucking shit!” I muttered and quickly left the house. The girl was watching me from her door as I fumbled my keys. I got in and started my car and immediately texted Tweek.

_Me: OMG Tweek! I’m so sorry! I slipped at my last customers house and got knocked out. Please tell me your OK?_

_Tweek: *reads*_

_Me: Honey? Is everything OK? I’m so sorry, I promise I”m on my way right now I swear!_

_Tweek: *reads*_

I quickly backed out of her driveway and drove as fast as I could to Tweek Bros. Coffee. It didn’t take me more than ten minutes to get there as I pulled up to the front of the shop. I pulled the e-brake and quickly got out.  
“Tweekers!? Where are you?” I yelled into the night sky. I rushed around outside the store looking for any sign of him. I looked in through the front doors.  
“It must have been awful today” I said to myself quietly. The trash cans were still practically overflowing and Tweek hated leaving work in a mess. I went back to my car and leaned back in my driver seat. I was about to call Tweek when I received a text from Clyde.

_Clyde: Dude! What happened to Tweek?_

_Me: I was late picking him up, I hit my head and got knocked out. Where is he?_

_Clyde: looked like he was just running home, Bebe and I tried to pick him up. But he just kept screaming “leave me alone”. I don’t think I have ever seen him that upset._

_Me: fuck...._

I started my car and quickly sped to Tweeks house.  
“God I hope he is OK” I whispered to myself.

Tweek POV

It felt like I had been running for an eternity. I was still balling my eyes out, my body was trembling, my heart.....was broken. I ran by a local restaurant and I heard a familiar voice.  
“Tweek! Where are you going” I heard Clyde’s voice yell. I turned around and yelled as loud as I could.  
“L-leave me alone!!!” I screamed at him. I wiped my eyes as best as I could and continued running to my house. 

I finally made it. I could barely breathe or keep my hands steady enough to unlock the door. I fumbled with my key for what seemed like forever until I finally got it open and ran inside and locked it. I threw off my apron, my hat and bolted up the stairs into my room. I jumped onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow and finally lost it.  
“C-Craig....w-why....” I sobbed as I pulled out my phone and looked at the picture again. I tossed my phone onto the covers and slowly looked over at the edge of my bed. The teddy bear he had gotten me when he asked me out. I shakily grabbed it and held it in my hands. More tears welled in my eyes and I tossed it at my wall. I curled into a ball and twitched violently and tears flowing from my eyes was like a dam burst. I tried to warn you. The voice in my head snickered at me. He deserved so much better than you. He was just using you because you were the new kid. I pulled my hair and screamed. You worthless piece of shit, why don’t you just go back to your old ways. You know where they are. I shakily looked over at my desk and slowly got up. I groggily walked up to it and pulled out the top drawer and opened a secret compartment. I slowly opened it and pulled out a box cutter blade. Do it you little attention whore, you deserve nobody for letting yourself think someone as good as Craig could ever love you! I stared into my mirror and slowly lifted my left sleeve up. My tears are still flowing like a waterfall, I slowly bring the blade to eye level. It shined in the light, looked as sharp as can be. I whimpered and took a deep breath and placed it against my left arm. I whined as the blade sliced into my flesh. Deeper than I had ever done it before. I slowly looked down and saw the streak of blood follow the blade as I sliced up my arm. I removed it and went back down again next to that one and did the same thing again. Then again. Then again. I used my bloody left hand to move up my right sleeve and proceeded to do the same to my right arm. I wasn’t crying anymore. I just had a feeling of utter emptiness. I slid to the floor as my blood slowly dripped from my arms and hands and began to form tiny puddles on my carpet. I still had the blade in my hand as I slammed the back of my head against my desk. I slowly closed my eyes while twitching terribly when I heard slamming on my front door.  
“Tweek!!!” I heard a familiar voice screaming. It was Craig.

Craig POV

I drifted my car into Tweek's driveway and got out as fast as I could and bolted to the door. I grabbed the handle and tried to open it.  
“H-he locked it?” I was shocked. “Tweek! It’s me! Please let me in!”  
I waited a few minutes and nothing.  
“Fuck” I said. I went back to my car and opened my glove box. I had some old lock picks in here from way back in the day when my friends and I used to play pretend and I was a thief. I went to the door and carefully inserted the lock picks into the lock and listened carefully. It took a few tries, but I eventually broke my way in. I looked around wildly. I saw his apron and his work stuff on the floor. I carefully made my way through the bottom floor.  
“Tweekers?” I asked while walking around. “It’s just me OK? Please tell me what happened.”  
I searched the whole first floor and nothing. I slowly made my way upstairs and I saw lights underneath his bedroom door. I slowly walked over and slowly opened the door.  
“Tweek?” I said so quietly. The door screeched open until I saw him. I stopped dead in my tracks and just screamed.  
“Tweek!!!” I screamed in horror. My little Tweek was curled up in a ball on the floor, bleeding from his arms. I rushed over to him and was even more horrified. The carpet was stained in blood, his shirt and pants were stained as well.  
“T-Tweek?” I just completely broke down and cried. He slowly stirred and looked up at me. You could see the look of terror in his eyes. That utterly broke my heart.  
“W-what happened...” I whispered as I tried to touch him. He kicked himself away from me.  
“G-get away from me!” He cried. I froze. “I-I can’t believe y-you w-would do t-hat to me C-Craig...I-I loved y-you....”  
He slowly stood up and tried to run, but he stumbled clutching his stomach. I bolted over to him.  
“H-honey What happened....what’s wrong?” I asked in a whisper. He just screamed and cried.  
“I-it hurts so much!” He cried. I picked him up and bolted down the stairs and locked his doors. I carefully put him in the passenger seat and called Clyde.  
“Whats up Craig?” Clyde said as he answered the phone.  
“Get to the fucking hospital right now!” I screamed as I threw the car into reverse and gunned it out of Tweek's driveway.  
“What the fuck happened?” He asked.  
“I-I found Tweek...” I whispered. The tears really started to roll down my cheeks as I looked over and saw my boy in such a terrible state.  
“S-shit, I’ll do my best!” Clyde responded as he ended the phone call. I threw my phone down and focused on weaving through traffic to get to the hospital until a pair of flashing blues appeared behind me.  
“Fuck!” I yelled as I slammed my steering wheel. I quickly pull over and wait for the cop to get to my window. I hear him tap on it so I roll it down.  
“Officer Bradley with the South Park PD” he stated. “Do you know why I pulled you over?”  
I just stared at him.  
“I’m trying to get my fucking boyfriend to the hospital, I found him at his house like this” I said coldly. The officer looked passed me and saw the boy crying, panicking and in immense pain.  
“Ok, I understand now, follow me” he said. He walked back to his car and helped escort me to the hospital. 

Time Skip

We quickly made it to the hospital and quickly pulled into the ER drop off. I left my car running and bolted to get Tweek out of the car as fast as possible. I lifted him up and held him as close as I could and slammed the passenger door. I ran as fast as I could into the hospital.  
“I-I need help!!” I screamed. A few nurses rushed over with a hospital bed and I carefully laid him down on it. Tweek was twitching violently and clutching his stomach. I gently kissed his head and cried.  
“I-I promise you're gonna be OK my Tweekers” I cried. He slowly opened one eye and you could only see fear and heartache. They rushed him away and I went to the nearest chair and broke down. I have never felt this utterly awful before in my life. I saw the love of my life cut himself and then have a massive stomach problem. I curled up in the chair when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slowly looked up and saw Clyde.  
“Craig? Dude what happened” Clyde asked in a concerned tone. I just bawled into my hands.  
“H-he was cutting himself Clyde....” I cried. “H-he told me to stay away from him....”  
Clyde looked at me in disbelief, and tried his best to comfort me.  
“What the fuck happened when he was at work?” Clyde wondered. I grabbed some tissues and blew my nose.  
“I-it was a mess when I went there to pick him up...” I said shakily. Clyde rubbed my shoulder.  
“Dude, please try to get some rest. What would Tweek want you to do in this situation.” Clyde said. I slowly took a deep shaky breath.  
“For me to stay calm...for both of us” I said shakily. Hours passed until finally someone walked up to us.  
“Craig Tucker?” The doctor asked. I shot up and wiped my eyes.  
“Y-yes?” I said quietly. The doctor sat down next to me.  
“You saved his life” he said. I could feel the tears well up. “His appendix burst along with the loss of blood. He was in a terrible state”  
“T-thank god...” I cried. Clyde patted my shoulder.  
“Do you know why he would hurt himself?” The doctor asked. I just shook my head.  
“H-he has never done anything that would make me think he would do something like this...” I said quietly “H-he always was so happy and bright...”  
“Once he is stable I will try to see if he can remember what happened” the doctor said. He got up and walked to another doctor and nurses. I told Clyde I needed to move my car before I could even think about sleeping. I quickly came back and just fell into the chair.  
“You don’t have to stay Clyde” I said quietly. Clyde leaned back in his chair.  
“Not going anywhere, you two are my friends” he smiled. I slightly smiled back. I wasn’t gonna lie. I was glad Clyde stayed. I took off my sweatshirt since it was stained and tugged my hat over my eyes. I probably wasn’t going to be able to. But I had to try.


	8. Chapter 8

Time Skip

I barely slept at all. Between the images in my head and the pure disbelief of what happened last night I just couldn’t. I never wanted the new year to start like this. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Clyde was still asleep, I saw Tweek’s mom talking to the doctor. She turned her head and her eyes met mine. My eyes started to water and I bolted to her. She opened her arms and I just cried.  
“I-I’m sorry Mrs. Tweak....” I cried. She hugged me tightly and I looked up at her.  
“Craig, you did nothing wrong” she said. She wiped my eyes and adjusted my hat. “You saved my boy”  
“B-but he told me to get away from him...” I whispered. “I-I’ve never seen him with that look in his eyes before”  
Tweek’s mom gave me another hug.  
“I’m sure we will figure out what happened OK Craig?” She said. I slowly nodded and looked at the doctor.  
“C-can we see him?” I asked quietly. The doctor nodded and we followed him.  
We had to go up an elevator and I nervously followed them into a room. Tweek’s mom moved from in front of me and there he was. Asleep and twitching slightly. They had his arms all bandaged up and he began to twitch more.  
“P-please....l-leave m-me alone...” he said in his sleep. I walked up to him and took my hat off and put it on his head. Tweek’s twitching slowly stopped and I knelt down and kissed Tweek and started to cry.  
“H-honey? I-I promise you. Whatever caused this to happen isn’t true” I whispered. “I promise you, I love you with every fiber of my being, and I will prove it”  
I tugged my hat over his eyes as I heard Clyde enter the room.  
“Oh my god” he gasped. He rushed next to me and just stared at Tweek. I pulled a chair by his bed and held his hand for as long as I was allowed too.  
“We want him to have some alone time now” the doctor said. I looked down and nodded.  
“Ok..” I said quietly. Clyde patted my shoulder as we followed Tweek's mom and the doctor back to the waiting room.  
“W-where is Mr. Tweak?” I asked. Tweek's mom looked away a little.  
“H-he went to the shop” she said sadly. This made me angry, but I could tell Tweek's mom was very distraught.  
“W-we should go back to the house” I said. Clyde agreed with me while I waited for Tweek's mom to answer.  
“You boys go, I'm gonna stay here in case anything happens,” she answered. I nodded and Clyde and I walked to my car.

Time Skip

After a drive we made it back to Tweek's house. His mom had given me her house key so we went inside and I took a deep breath.  
“Going upstairs is gonna be difficult for me” I said. We slowly walked upstairs and went up to Tweek's door. I took a massive breath and entered the room. My eyes immediately went to the wall by his desk. Clyde looked at the same spot as me and gasped.  
“H-holy shit” he whispered. I slowly walked up to it and looked down and saw it. The little blade that had caused all the damage. I fucking hated it. I picked it up and glared at it.  
“You did this!” I spat. I wanted to break it in half terribly, but I just wasn’t able to get a grip on it. I went to throw it when I noticed that Tweeks desk drawer was open. I peeked into it and saw a bunch of these. I carefully pulled them out one by one and showed Clyde.  
“Oh my god” Clyde exclaimed.  
“C-can you go get a sandwich bag from the kitchen?” I asked quietly. Clyde nodded and rushed out of the room. I tossed the bloody blade in the pile of razors and turned around and saw the teddy bear I bought Tweek was on the floor. I leaned down and picked it up. I remember how happy I was seeing him nuzzle into it when I asked him out. I tucked it under my arm to bring it back to the hospital and I found Tweek's phone on his bed. I sat down on the bed and grabbed his phone. I knew his password so I entered it and I nearly choked at what I saw. Clyde had run back upstairs and started to put the blades in the bag until he saw my face.  
“Dude what did you find?” He asked. “Your face is like pale white right now”  
I just gestured to him to come over and I hit play on the video.  
“What in the fuck is this?” I asked quietly. “That was the night of the dance”  
Clyde’s jaw just dropped.  
“I-I could hear you while I was walking away!” He exclaimed. “You definitely didn't do that shit!”  
We then saw the picture. I could feel my blood start to really boil.  
“That’s the chick I had to help last night!” I said with such hatred in my voice.  
“You slipped and fell last night right?” Clyde asked. I just gritted my teeth and nodded.  
“Yes” I snapped. “Who the FUCK SENT THESE?”  
Clyde took the phone from my hands and went looking.  
“Oh fuck” Clyde said. He gave me the phone and my anger went through the fucking roof.  
“CARTMAN!!!!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. I jumped up and punched Tweek's wall. I was fucking fuming and I could do was pace around the room not knowing what to do next.  
“I’m gonna fucking kill him!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. Clyde jumped up as well and tried to calm me down.  
“Dude, deep breaths. I know your fucking pissed and you have every right to be” Clyde said. “But you gotta channel that. Save it for Cartman”  
Clyde was right, I didn’t want to spend any amount of energy before I saw that fat fuckers face. I pulled out my phone and dialed someone close to Cartman, who hated him as much as I did.  
“Kyle. It’s Craig” I said flatly. I could tell Kyle was a bit surprised that I would be calling him.  
“Craig? What's up man?” He asked.  
“Where the fuck is the fat ass” I said. Kyle just sighed.  
“What the fuck did he do now?” He asked.  
“He fucking made Tweek cut himself and now he is afraid of me” I could feel the tears start to leak. “He fucking made it seem like I was cheating on him”  
“What the fuck?” Kyle responded. I grabbed Tweek's phone and sent the evidence to Kyle.  
“I just sent the proof from Tweek's phone” I said flatly. It took a few minutes because I heard Kyle let out an angry yell.  
“Mother fucker” he said. “Please tell me Tweek is OK?”  
“It’s complicated,” I said sadly. “Not only was he cutting himself...his appendix also bursted...”  
“He made it? Right?” Kyle asked.  
“Yes” I said quietly. “I need to know where Eric is”  
“The last place I knew he was at KFC” Kyle said. “I already messaged Stan. He might be our quote on quote Friend, but this is just fucking stupid”  
“Thank you Kyle,” I said. “I owe you one”  
“You're fine” Kyle said. “This is for Tweek”  
Kyle hung up and I looked at Clyde. His smile slowly spread on his face.  
“Are we going to kick some ass?” He smiled. I slowly made my way to the stairs, grabbing the bag of blades in the process.  
“Clyde” I said to him flatly.  
“Yeah Craig?” He asked.  
“You need to make sure I don’t go to jail” I said. “Because I’m gonna drop that fucker”

Time Skip

“Jesus Craig!” Clyde yelled as I drifted onto the main road. I was laser focused. Right now, weaving through traffic, taking every slightly faster route to meet up with Kyle and Stan as fast as possible. We made it to the KFC and Kyle and Stan were standing outside of Stan’s Truck.  
“That was fast” Stan said. I just crossed my arms and waited for Clyde to get out of the car.  
“I do appreciate you guys doing this” I said flatly. “I will apologize in advance for what I’m going to do”  
Kyle and Stan laughed in response.  
“Dude, Cartman always has it coming” Kyle said. He wasn’t wrong. He had always been getting Kyle and Stan into shit for years. Never understood why they still hung out with him.  
“So is he still here?” I asked. They both shook their heads.  
“I just texted him,” Kyle said. Just before he spoke again his phone went off. “Shit, he is at a New Year’s Day party. At the same location as the after dance party”  
“At a party. Shit” I said as I closed my eyes and smirked. “Gonna have an audience”  
“Saddle up?” Stan asked. I nodded and we got in the vehicles and made our way to the rented house.

Time skip

Not gonna lie, I was surprised Stan was able to keep up with me, but we made it there in record time. We pulled into the driveway and I was kinda shocked to see fifteen cars in the yard.  
“Sorry if this gets crazy guys” I said flatly. Stan and Kyle got behind Clyde and I as we slowly entered the house. It was loud and hectic, and the smell of alcohol was strong.  
“Spread out” I commanded. We all went separate ways to look for the fat ass.  
I went to the main room of the house and looked around. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out.

_Kyle: nothing in the kitchen_

_Stan: Same, not upstairs_

_Clyde: not in the back rooms_

I sighed and looked up and I saw that light blue hat and could hear that horrible laugh.

_Me: Fucking found him, main room. Get here quick_

I slammed my fist together and slowly walked up behind Cartman. He was surrounded by people, but I didn’t give two shits.  
“Hey fucker” I spat. Cartman could only just turn around before I rocketed my fist into his face. I lunged at him and shoved him to the floor and just started pounding his face in.  
“You mother fucker!!! I told you to NEVER FUCK WITH TWEEK!” I spat and yelled as loud as I could as I kept feeling my hands connect to flesh. The whole party grinded to a halt as I felt arms grab me. I whipped my head around and the look on my face must have been awful because Clyde looked terrified.  
“I-It’s just me Craig” Clyde said. I spat at Cartman and just stood back up.  
“You ever look in his general direction, I swear to fucking god” I said coldly. “And that goes with any of you fuckers! Tweek Tweak is off mother fucking limits”  
“L-lets get out of here” Clyde said in a shocked tone. I turned to walk away when I heard Cartman cough and mumble something.  
“Got something to say?” I snapped while turning around. Eric slowly stumbled up, blood dripping from his nose, face battered and bruised. He slowly stumbled up to me and just got right up to my face.  
“Fag, the whole point to fucking with Tweek was to fuck with you” he said with an evil smile. He slammed his head into mine and all hell broke loose. I grabbed Cartman by the neck and slammed him to the ground while Cartman was trying to punch me in the face. The crowd was absolutely loving it while Clyde, Stan, and Kyle struggled to break us up. I don’t know how long we went at it, but eventually they got us apart.  
“We really should get back to Tweek” Clyde pleaded. I could barely see out of my right eye, my nose was bleeding, but man was that what I fucking needed!  
“Lets go” I said flatly and stumbled slightly with Clyde. I looked back and saw Kyle and Stan helping Cartman up. I pulled out my phone and Texted Kyle.

Me: Thanks you guys I do owe you

Clyde helped guide me out of the house and out to the car.  
“You think you can drive?” Clyde asked. To be honest, I probably shouldn’t drive.  
“Probably not” I said honestly. Clyde had driven my car a few times and he hopefully wouldn’t stall it. I sat in the passenger seat and closed my eyes.  
“We should probably stop by my house first” I suggested.  
“Yeah bro” Clyde said. “And Craig?”  
“What Clyde” I said.  
“It was fucking awesome seeing you whoop his ass” Clyde laughed. “And I got it all on video”

Time Skip

We pulled into my driveway and I knew my mom would freak, but she had no idea about Tweek. Clyde turned the car off and we slowly made our way to the door.  
“Mom” I hollered as I sat on the couch. Clyde was watching the video on his phone when my mom came downstairs and screamed.  
“Craig! What happened?” She gasped as she rushed down as fast as she could and squeezed me.  
“I beat up Cartman” I said flatly. “H-he did something to Tweek”  
My mom rushed to the bathroom and got me a towel for my nose.  
“What happened to Tweek?” She asked while cleaning my face the best she could.  
“H-he told him things...” I said quietly. “T-that made him cut himself...”  
My mom gasped and I slowly looked over at her as my eyes teared up.  
“W-when I found him...he looked scared of me...” I sniffled. “H-he’s at the hospital...”  
She made a patch for my right eye and hugged me tight.  
“I need to get you there right now” she stated. I nodded in response.  
“I need to get some things” I muttered. I carefully went upstairs and grabbed a fresh hoodie for me and one for Tweek, topped off Stripes food and water, and grabbed my iPad. I made my way back downstairs slowly and carefully.  
“Ready?” My mom asked.  
“Y-yes” I said as I quickly got his bear from my car.

Time Skip

We made it to the hospital and I got out as quickly as I could with Clyde close behind me. We rushed through the doors and walked up to the guest reception.  
“Are you here to see someone?” The lady asked.  
“I-I”m here to see Tweek Tweak” I stated. “He is my boyfriend”  
“Alright and you?” The lady asked my mom and Clyde.  
“And I’m Craig’s mother” my mom answered.  
“I’m a very good friend of them both” he smiled. She nodded and gave each of us a sticker and showed us to his room.  
“Here he is” she said. “He is currently asleep”  
I slowly walked in and saw Tweek's mom watching over him.  
“W-we’re back” I said. She turned and saw me and she was shocked.  
“Craig? What happened?” She exclaimed. I walked over to Tweek and pulled a chair over and sat down.  
“I found who caused this” is all I could say. “He shouldn’t hurt Tweek anymore”  
I grabbed his hand and kissed it as I tucked his teddy bear under his arm. I rested my head on his hand and I slowly drifted to sleep as I heard my mom enter the room and started talking to Tweek's mom.

Tweek POV

I yawned big and slowly opened my eyes to see a bright light above me. At first I was scared, but I heard my mom's voice so I eased up a little.  
“M-mommy” I said quietly. “I-I can’t move my arms”  
She stopped talking and leaned over me so I could see her.  
“Your awake sunshine” she smiled.  
“W-what happened?” I asked while yawning.  
“W-well sweetie” she stammered. “Craig found you hurting yourself a-and then your appendix bursts.”  
I heard Craig's name and I started to twitch and that's when I felt the hat on my head.  
“Honey, he was so scared for you” she said. “There was no way he would ever do whatever Cartman said he did”  
I went to go move my hand again, but I felt it get tugged and looked to my right and saw Craig asleep on my it. His face was bruised, his nose looked like it was in bad shape and he had a patch over his right eye.  
“W-what happened?” I asked quietly. Clyde apparently was on the other side of me and adjusted so I could see his phone.  
“This happened Tweek” Clyde frowned. He held the phone and hit play and I was shocked to see Craig literally on the ground pounding Cartman’s face in. That’s when I heard him mutter these words. “Fag, the whole point to fucking with Tweek was to fuck with you”.  
I looked back at Craig as my eyes began to water and the twitching began. This caused Craig to stir and he looked up at me.  
“H-hey honey” he said quietly. I broke down and started to cry. Our parents looked at each other.  
“I think we should let them be” Craig's mom said. My mom agreed and they dragged Clyde out of the room.  
“But I want to stay!” Clyde whined. They just sighed and shut the door. Craig carefully lifted me up and cradled me.  
“I-I’m so sorry....” I sobbed. I buried my face into his shoulder and he rubbed my hair.  
“Shhhh its ok baby” Craig whispered. Craig sat me down and removed the hospital gown off me. I blushed and sniffled as I was just in my underwear. I watched as Craig put one of his hoodies on me and also gave me a pair of sweatpants that were his. My twitches began to slow and I just held my arms up. Craig lifted me up and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
“I love you more than you imagine” Craig whispered to me. “Is this why you never wore short sleeves around me?”  
All I could do was sniffle and nod. I feel Craig put something in my ear and I heard music start to play. Safe and Sound by Capital Cities. I buried my face into Craig's neck as we danced around the room.

Craig POV

I hated seeing Tweek cry. Probably more than anything else on the planet as far as I know. I put one of my EarPods in his ear and started dancing with him around the room. Well, as much as I could anyway. I wanted to squeeze him so badly, but I knew I just couldn’t yet. I started to hum into his ear to help my boy relax as he began to sniffle again. 

_You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound  
I could lift you up  
I could show you what you want to see  
And take you where you want to be  
You could be my luck  
Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound  
We're safe and sound_

I sang into his ear. His body slowly relaxed and I moved his head back so I could see those beautiful eyes.  
“I will be here forever” I whispered as I rubbed Tweek's cheek. “When I asked you out, I took an oath and I plan on sticking to it”  
He slowly blushed and rubbed his eyes.  
“O-oath?” He asked quietly. I kissed him softly and pressed my forehead into his.  
“I’m gonna marry you one day Tweekers” I smiled. “I want to be the one that gets to see you walking down the aisle and gets the put that ring on your finger”  
Tweek slowly began the blush and hid his face which made me smile even more.  
“C-Craig” Tweek whined quietly. I ruffled his hair and carefully laid down on the hospital bed.  
“I brought my ipad” I smiled. “Want to watch Red Racer?”  
Tweek slowly looked up and the color in his eyes looked so much more vibrant.  
“I love you Craig” Tweek replied in his sweet tone. The butterflies in my stomach start to flutter. I pulled him in close and nuzzled him.  
“I love you more teacup” I cooed. “My shining star”  
We watched for a little bit before I heard the familiar snore next to me. I looked to my left and smiled as Tweeks face was buried into my side. I closed my eyes as well.

Time Skip Third Person POV

Another day passed and Tweek was finally able to go home. Craig suggested he have some sessions with a therapist which he was hesitant at first. But agreed once Craig said he would also be there. Tweek told them about the incident at the mall which of course pissed Craig off even more with Cartman. They had gone back to school and to both their surprise, Cartman wasn’t there. He apparently needed to be away from school for a time.  
“Good” Craig said as he held his boyfriend's hand. They were walking to his car since the bell rang. Tweek just nodded in response.  
“Y-yeah, I w-wonder how long until he comes back” Tweek said while fixing his hair. He looked up at Craig and had a huge smile. “I-it’s almost your birthday”  
Craig smiled a little and nodded.  
“Yeah, but I already got my birthday gift” Craig smiled as he lifted Tweek up and nuzzled him. He giggled and snorted.  
“Craig” Tweek giggled. Craig kissed his boy and sighed.  
“So happy” Craig smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Time skip Tweek POV

I groggily shut my alarm off and stretched. I grabbed my phone and smiled. January 25th. My favorite day of the year, well, since dating Craig that is. I put my phone down and went to wash up and went to make some hot chocolate.  
“Morning son” my dad said while he was reading the paper as I quietly came downstairs.  
“M-morning” I said. I sat down at the table and my mom already had my hot chocolate ready and some pancakes.  
“T-thanks mom” I smiled. She kissed my forehead and sat down.  
“It’s Craig's birthday today, right?” She smiled. I nodded.  
“Y-yeah” I smiled. “I m-made him a card a-and I am taking him t-to dinner. Oh! I also got him a limited edition model of the USS Enterprise he wanted”  
“Could I see the card?” Mom asked with a smile. I blushed and carefully unfolded it and put it on the table. It showed a decently drawn picture of Craig holding me and she quickly read it.  
“Adorable” my mom smiled. I blushed and finished my breakfast and went upstairs to get changed. I grabbed white ripped jeans and another pair of black sports shorts for gym. I moved to my shirt drawer and started browsing. I knew I wanted to wear my sunflower hoodie that Craig loved so much. I picked out one of Craig's old NASA shirts he gave me for gym and decided on an orange t-shirt with short sleeves. I quickly got dressed and I heard the familiar rumble of Craig's car outside. I grabbed my backpack and carefully packed his gifts away in my bag and bolted downstairs.  
“Have a great day baby” my mom smiled. I quickly waved and made my way outside. I skipped to the passenger door and quickly got in.  
“Happy birthday Craig!!” I smiled so big. He leaned over so I could kiss him.  
“Thanks babe” he smiled. “It’s so much better hearing you say it than over text.”  
I giggled in response as we drove to school. I hummed along to the radio as Craig was almost laser focused on the road.  
“Are those new pants?” I heard him ask. I blushed and nodded.  
“Y-yeah, I picked them out because I thought you would like them” I said sheepishly. I watched as he put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it which made me blush.  
“I love them” I saw him smile. 

Time Skip

We made it to school and were sitting at our usual spot before we had to get to class. I had noticed Craig barely touched the breakfast he bought as I was talking to Clyde and Token.  
“So what are you two gonna do for Craig's 18th birthday?” Clyde asked with a sly smile.  
“I-I can’t say, it's a surprise “I blushed. This apparently made Clyde smile more.  
“Make sure you use protection Craig” Clyde giggled. My face got bright red as I looked at Clyde all confused when I felt Craig touch my shoulder.  
“In your dreams Clyde” he said. “Tweek isn’t ready for that, and if in the future he wants too, sure, but right now its no”  
I looked up at Craig and blushed even brighter once I understood. I wasn't sure of doing that kind of stuff so it was reassuring that Craig was understanding I at least wasn't ready yet.  
“Craig?” I asked. “A-are you ok? You’ve b-barely touched your breakfast”  
He just nodded as the bell rang. We gathered our things and started walking to class.  
“Lets go to class Tweekers” he said as he held my hand. I got closer to him as we made our way to class. 

Time Skip

Our first class dragged on forever. But for once I didn't feel like people were staring at me. I guess Craig did scare some people with what he did with Eric. We slowly began our way to the next class. Gym. I hated it, I was always what people used for dodge ball target practice. And getting changed with a bunch of other people was just way too much pressure! I followed Craig into the changing room as a bunch of other guys were in there.  
“Hey Stan” Craig said flatly. Stan turned around and smiled.  
“Hey Craig, Hi Tweek” he said. I gave a little wave as he finished getting dressed and walked out of the locker room. We put our bags down and I twitched a little.  
“I’ll get changed first then I’ll cover you OK?” He said, I slowly nodded as I watched Craig get undressed. I could feel myself slowly blush as Craig took his hoodie than his top off. Craig wasn’t super muscly, but you could tell he took care of his body. He turned to face me and I blushed as I looked at his toned stomach and moved up to his face.  
“Whatcha doing Tweek?” Craig asked. I blushed and looked down.  
“I-I was just a-admiring” I blushed. He lifted up my head and kissed me.  
“What about my turn?” He smiled a little. I blushed and took off my hoodie.  
“You wore a short sleeve today?” Craig asked as he rubbed up and down my arms, feeling the scars.  
“Y-yeah” I said as I slowly removed my t-shirt. I blushed bright as I felt my tummy bounce a little bit. Craig lightly put his hand on my tummy and jiggled it ever so slightly.  
“CRAIG” I blushed and whined. Craig giggled a little and booped my belly button.  
“What?” He smiled as he he pulled me close. “You can't help that your cute”  
I kept blushing and giggled and quickly pulled the NASA shirt over my head.  
“Hey honey?” Craig laughed a little. “Look down”  
I looked down and blushed bright. The shirt did had a hole in it. I got so embarrassed and quickly put my orange shirt back on and hid my face. Craig kissed the top of my head.  
“Let's go Tweek” he smiled.

Time skip

Gym wasn’t too bad today and our next class was OK as well. The bell rang and we met up with Clyde and Token in the hallway.  
“Can you guys take Tweek to lunch?” He asked. “I gotta call my mom”  
They nodded, but I could hear a hint of worry in his voice.  
“Craig?” I asked and looked up at him. “Is everything OK?”  
He picked me up and gave me a huge hug.  
“I promise everything is, OK?” He said as he kissed my forehead. I slowly nodded and kissed him before I followed Clyde and Token to lunch.  
“W-what do you guys think it is?” I asked while I took a bite out of a burger. The guys just shook their heads.  
“I have no idea Tweek” Token said. “I’m sure he is fine.”  
“Yeah Tweek, Craig hides nothing from you” Clyde responded. They were true. I quickly finished my burger and the bell rang. 

Time Skip

I was freaking out. Craig apparently went home after the call he had to make and I was so worried.  
“Tweek, everything is OK” Token said as he tried to calm me down. I knew I was twitching pretty bad so I pulled out Craig’s old shirt from my bag and held it tightly.  
“I-it’s not like him” I said quietly. “S-something must be wrong”  
“We will drop you off OK” Token said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded as we made our way to Tokens car.

We quickly pulled into Craig’s driveway. I thanked Token and shakily made my way to the door and quietly knocked. The door slowly opened and it was his mom.  
“I-is Craig here?” I asked with worry. All she did was walk up to me and hugged me so tight and brought me inside. I saw his little sister looking upset on the couch and she sat me down.  
“Tweek...” she said quietly. “Stripe passed away today”  
My heart dropped. I was in complete shock. I started to twitch and my eyes welled up.  
“N-not Stripe....” I whimpered. Craig’s mom hugged me tightly and I tried to hold back the tears.  
“W-where is he?” I asked quietly.  
“In his room” she answered. “He could really use you right now”  
I slowly nodded and slowly walked upstairs. I stood outside Craig’s bedroom door. My heart aches for him and I knew I was probably going to cry as soon as I walked into the room. I slowly opened his door and saw him just lying on his bed.  
“C-craig?” I said quietly. I got nothing in response. I looked down and slowly entered his room and got to the side of his bed. He had his eyes closed and was expressionless. I sniffled a little and sat on the bed.  
“Y-you should have told me Craig” I whispered to him. I could hear him start to sniffle and I quickly crawled onto him. “Shhhh”  
Craig squeezed me so tightly and I kissed his forehead.  
“I wasn’t ready for this...” Craig sniffled. “I almost lost you....and when I woke up Stripe wasn’t doing good...”  
I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly and kissed his forehead. My eyes started to water.  
“I’m so sorry Craig...” I trailed off. He buried his face into mine.  
“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. Understand?” Craig said. I slowly nodded.  
“Y-you gave Stripe the most amazing life a Guinea Pig could ever have” I whispered. “He knows how lucky he was”  
This made Craig’s mood lighten a little bit.  
“I hope he thinks that” Craig said quietly as he looked at the ceiling. “And he got to meet you and he definitely approved”  
I blushes and kisses Craig. I quietly sat up on his lap as he lied down and grabbed his hands and placed them on my cheeks.l  
Craig slowly stirred and sat up and I blushed as I saw him smile a little.  
“Your face is so soft” he smiled a bit and sat up. I blushed bright as I felt him lightly pinched them.  
“I-I'm gald it helps” I blushed. He sat up fully and slid a hand underneath my shirt and lightly tickled my stomach. All I could do was blush and giggle as he tickled it and rubbed it.  
“So soft” Craig said as he played with it. I blushed bright and covered my face.  
“CRAIG!” I giggled and wiggled. Craig laughed and lightly jiggled my tummy.  
“What was the surprise sweetie?” Craig asked as he stopped and went back to cupping my face. I blushed and got up real quick to grab the card from my bag.  
“T-this and I was hoping to take you out to dinner” I blushed. I handed Craig the card. “A-and I made this”  
Craig carefully opened the letter and slowly opened it and started to read.

_To my knight in shining armor, I can’t possibly write how much I love you. You have shown me how amazing a person can be and have shown me how to become a stronger person. I hope I can help you have the best birthday ever!  
Happy birthday Craig!_

_Love Tweekers XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Craig stopped reading and quickly pulled me into him. I buried my face into him and squeezed as tight as I could.  
“I love it Tweekers” he said muffled. I lifted my head up and kissed Craig softly.  
“I’m so happy you do” I smiled. He nuzzled me and went back to patting my stomach.  
“Think you would be OK with ordering out?” Craig sniffled. “All I want to do is be here and cuddle you”  
I blushed and nodded. I loved the sound of that.  
“If that's what you want birthday boy” I smiled. “I, um w-want to sleepover too”  
Craig just smiled and nodded in response. "O-oh I got you this too!"  
“I could use that '' he said. "Oh?" I carefully pulled out the model of the spaceship Craig had on his wall, the USS Enterprise.  
"Honey!" Craig gasped. "This was so rare! I couldn't even find one!"  
"I kinda bought the last one the mall had a few days ago" I shyly smiled. Craig carefully placed the model on his bed and grabbed me and twirled me around the room.  
"I fucking love it" he said all muffled in my shoulder. "Ready to go downstairs?"  
I nodded as Craig put me down and I followed him downstairs and we were greeted with Craig's birthday cake all set up.  
“Happy birthday Craig” his mom and sister yelled happily. I jumped on Craig's back.  
“Happy birthday Craig!!!” I smiled. I pulled me around and snuggled me.  
“Thanks everyone” he said. “And most importantly thank you for being here Tweekers”  
I kissed his cheek and smiled. I could tell he wasn’t one hundred percent better, but it was a start.  
“W-would it be OK if I slept over?” I asked his mom. She walked over to us and hugged us both.  
“Of course it's OK” she smiled. Craig put me down so he could cut his cake. I giggled and moved to his side. He cut himself a small piece then smiled at me.  
“How big of a piece would you like Tweekers?” He asked with a smile. I blushed and thought for a minute.  
“I-I’m not sure” I answered. Apparently Craig already had decided, because he gave me a pretty hefty piece. I blushed and took it to the couch and Craig followed me.  
“W-what about dinner?” I asked while blushing. Craig just leaned against me and rested his hand on my chest.  
“We will wait till later OK?” He smiled. I nodded and munched on the cake. His mom saw us and took a picture.  
“You boys are so cute” she smiled. Craig looked at her and held his hand out.  
“Can I see it?” He asked. She nodded and gave him her phone. I saw him giggle a little bit as he looked at the picture.  
“W-Whats funny?” I asked Craig. He showed me the picture which made me blush.  
“Your tummy is showing and you have frosting on your face” he laughed. I blushed and reached down to try and cover it. I felt a hand on mine and saw Craig rubbing my hand.  
“I’m only teasing you honey” he smiled. “It’s too cute and nobody is gonna say anything”  
I blushed and wiped my face with a finger.  
“O-ok Craig” I blushed and giggled and wiped my finger on Craig's cheek. he laughed and kissed my cheek as I finished my cake as Craig kept poking my red cheeks. I was super embarrassed since his sister and mom could see this if they paid attention to all this attention, but it was nice seeing Craig focused on something and smiling. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I guess Craig noticed because I felt him rub my cheek.  
“Sleep Tweekers” Craig said as he kissed my cheek. I nuzzled into him and sighed happily and took a nap.

Time skip Craig POV

Tweek was more helpful than he thought. My heart still hurt so much from Stripes passing, but I had to believe he was in a better place. I also loved how Tweek was letting me do this. He feels so soft. I just wanted to sleep on him, but he was already asleep on me. It had been two hours since little Tweekers fell asleep and I couldn’t help but watch over him. I already texted his mom and she was fine with him sleeping over.  
“Honey?” I heard my mom ask.  
“What mom?” I tried my best to respond back without waking Tweek. Thankfully my mom walked into the living room so I didn’t have to yell.  
“What do you two want for dinner?” She asked. I thought for a moment. We were gonna order out, but I was having second thoughts. What would I want that Tweek would like as well.  
“Lasagna I guess” I said as I went back to nuzzling Tweek. His light snoring had me completely at ease. 

After awhile the smell of lasagna began to slowly move from the kitchen to the living room. I had my eyes closed when I felt Tweek begin to stir.  
“W-Whats that smell?” Tweek yawned and rubbed his eyes. I laughed and ruffled his hair.  
“Did the smell of food wake you up tubby?” I teased and booped his nose. Tweek slowly began to blush and hid his face. I uncovered his face and kissed him softly.  
“N-no” Tweek blushed. I pulled him in and held him.  
“I know Tweekers” I smiled. My little sister ran into the living room and flipped me off.  
“Dinners ready Tweek!” She smiled. Tweek shyly smiled and nodded. I noticed how much even she enjoyed having Tweek around. It’s kinda crazy how much joy this boy brings people. I flipped her off and smiled.  
“Let's go Tweek” I smiled. “And Tweekers?”  
He got up behind me and tilted his head.  
“Yes Craig?” He asked. I pulled him close to me and kissed him.  
“How do you make everyone around you so happy?” I asked with a huge smile. Tweek blushed an even brighter shade of red. A little smile started to appear on his red face.  
“I-I don’t know” he said sheepishly. “I-I”m just happy I can make you smile”  
I blushed a little. The sweet sincerity in his voice just gave me this warm feeling. I picked him up and just squeezed him.  
“You do more than that Tweekers” I said muffled by his shoulder. “You’ve shown me what true love is like. And happiness, and so much more”  
I lifted my head up and saw the tears start to well in his eyes. I quickly put my finger to his lips and carefully wiped his eyes.  
“I love you Craig” Tweek said in his sweetest tone. I just kissed his face all over.  
“C-Craig! Hehehe” he giggled and snorted. I stopped for a second so I could watch him.  
“Honey you realize when you laugh and snort I want to do it more right?” I smiled. He just kept giggling and nodded. We finally made our way to the table.  
“I see you boys finally made it” my mom laughed. I sat Tweek down and sat next to him.  
“Sorry mom, Tweek was being too adorable so I had to do that” I smiled. She placed the lasagna on the table.  
“Can I help?” Tweek asked. This made my mom smile.  
“Of course hun” she smiled. Tweek got up and grabbed the plates and utensils and carefully set them up while my mom grabbed drinks. He offered to help pour the drinks too.  
“I-I’m really good at it” he smiled and boasted. “I do it professionally”  
My mom laughed and kissed his forehead. I laughed as Tweek blushed super bright.  
“You are so sweet Tweek” she smiled. “You have helped more than you know, I can’t wait for Thomas to meet you”  
Tweek sat back down next to me and blushed. I cut us both a piece of lasagna and held a piece of his to his mouth.  
“W-who is Thomas?” Tweek asked as he took the bite off my fork. I started playing with my lasagna.  
“My dad” I said as I took a bite. “He is in the army”  
Tweek looked down at his plate and played with his food. I placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Y-you think he would be OK with me?” Tweek asked quietly. I ruffled his hair and leaned back in my chair.  
“Without a doubt” I responded. “And besides Tweekers, you make everyone around you happy”  
I smiled as I saw Tweek perk up and started eating his dinner.  
“I-I’m glad” he smiled. I laughed and grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. 

Time Skip

“Anyone seen Tweek?” I asked my mom and sister. We were downstairs watching a movie when I had to go to the bathroom.  
“I think he went upstairs” Tricia said. I flipped her off and made my way upstairs and saw my door was shut. I tiptoed over to my door and placed my ear to it. Nothing. I slowly opened the door and I had to cover my mouth. Tweek was dressed up in my hoodie, my hat and a pair of my old Red Racer pj bottoms. I quietly walked behind him and lifted the hat off.  
“Are those my clothes?” I asked with a smile. He turned around and blushed super bright.  
“N-no” he blushed. I laughed and put the hat back on him.  
“This is super cute mister” I laughed. He giggled a little. I grabbed him and brought him to the bed and just nuzzled him.  
“Thank you for coming to my birthday Tweek” I just smiled. He yawned and nuzzled into me so I quickly covered us both.  
“Your welcome” he yawned. I kissed him and yawned too.  
“Lets get some sleep OK?” I kissed him. He slowly agreed.  
“Good night Craig” he said in his sleepy sweet tone.  
“Good night babe”


	10. Chapter 10

Time skip Third Person POV

A few weeks had passed and it was almost Valentine’s Day. Both of the boys were super excited. Craig had been helping Tweek learn to drive and he was about to get his license and Tweek was making progress in his therapy. Craig going with him really was helping, but there was one thing Tweek wanted help understanding. Why did they have to move multiple times? Tweek remembered his parents' business being super popular. So, it made no sense. Tweek did get teased, and it did get worse whenever he tried to make friends. This was all getting to Tweeks head.   
“Tweek!” Craig yelled. 

Craig POV

“Tweek!” I yelled trying to get my boyfriend's attention. We made it to his house from therapy and it looked like he was lost in his mind the whole way home.   
“GAH W-what Craig” Tweek jumped. I ruffled his hair.   
“You were spacing out honey” I said. “Just wanted to bring you back to the real world.”  
Tweek shook his head and smiled. I gave him a kiss as I had to drop him off at his house.   
“Remember Craig, no sneaking over here to see your present” he smiled. I put on my best sad face.  
“Ok if you say so honey” I frowned. He quickly skipped over and kissed me.   
“I promise you will love it” he smiled brightly. My heart. I caved and gave him one final kiss.   
“I know Tweekers, message me after you have dinner ok?” I said. He nodded and waved goodbye. I quickly back out of his driveway and made my way home. To my surprise Tokens car was in my driveway.   
“Damn it Token, now I have to park in the street” I complained as I turned my car off. I walked inside and was greeted by my mom.  
“Hey honey” she smiled. “How was Tweeks therapy?”  
“Good for the most part” I said while grabbing a drink. “But he really wants to know why his parents kept moving. He is afraid they will move again”  
“Has he ever thought this before?” she asked. I shook my head.  
“Never, I kinda feel bad about convincing him to go to therapy” I frowned. My mom put her hand on my shoulder.   
“Everything will be fine, he isn’t going anywhere” she smiled. I nodded and then I remembered.   
“Where are they?” I asked. She just pointed upstairs. I opened my room and was greeted by my friends playing on their phones.   
“What the hell are you guys doing here?” I asked.   
“Waiting for you” Clyde said. “Soooo what are you getting little Tweek for Valentine’s Day?”  
I slowly blushed a little.  
“You better not say anything” I said. I walked to my closet and grabbed a box and gave it to Clyde. He slowly opened it and pulled out two sweatshirts first. One in green that said Tweak and had a number 12 on it and the other that was smaller was blue and said Tucker with 11.   
“Why does the bigger one say Tweak?” Clyde asked. I kept blushing.  
“Because I thought it would be cute if I wore one with his name and favorite number and he wore one with my name and number” I said flatly. Clyde just smiled and kept digging. He found a bunch of Reese’s cups, and then pulled out a folded piece of paper and a tightly wrapped bundle of something. Clyde unfolded the paper and covered his mouth.  
“Dude! Did you draw this?!” Clyde exclaimed. I just blushed and nodded.   
“I also made something else for him, but I want that left wrapped up, it's fragile,” I said. Clyde just squealed and Token just shook his head.   
“It's been six months since the two of you have been dating” Clyde said. “I’m still shocked how much he has changed you for the better!”  
I just blushed and flipped him off. Clyde just laughed and did it back.   
“Tweek is just special” I said with a smile. “I’m just the lucky guy that gets to be with him”

Tweek POV

“You ready Tweek?” My mom asked me. I nodded and double checked I had my wallet on me. We made our way to the car and I was super excited.   
“I hope Craig likes i-it” I said. We made our way to the mall and parked the car.   
“He will sweetheart” she smiled. I smiled and nodded. We made our way to the pet store and walked in. My mom went to chat with the worker and I went on the hunt for the perfect Stripe. I browsed what seemed like endless rows of cages when I got to the last one. I checked the sign. Three month old Guinea Pig. I looked into the cage and my eyes got super big!  
“Oh my god!” I said excitedly. It looked almost exactly like Stripe, but with the pattern the opposite way. I was about to run and get my mom, but they found me.   
“Did you find one honey?” My mom asked. All I could do was nod super fast. The shop owner smiled and looked into the cage.   
“She has already had all of her shots and such, you ready to bring her home today?” He asked. I nodded happily as he took her from my hand and went to check out. It went pretty quick and easy and we were walking out of the mall with Craig's new Guinea Pig.

Time Skip

We made it home and I got Stripe all set up with food and water in her cage.   
“Honey!” My mom yelled. “Dinner time”  
I quickly went downstairs and texted Craig that I was having dinner. We had tacos for dinner and I quickly ate them so I could go back to making sure Craig’s present was all set for tomorrow. I watched Stripe move around her cage when I felt my phone go off. It was Craig on FaceTime so I quickly went to my bed and hit the answer button.   
“Hey my little Tweekers” Craig smiled. I giggled and waved.   
“Hey Craig, what have you been doing?” I asked. Before he could respond someone took his phone from his hand.   
“Hey Tweek!” I heard Clyde’s voice.   
“U-um hi Clyde” I smiled. “Why d-did you take Craigs phone?”   
Before he could answer I could see Craig sneaking up behind him and couldn’t help but giggle as Craig tackled Clyde for his phone.  
“Haha” I giggled. Craigs phone landed in such a way I could see Token just shaking his head. “Hi Token!”  
“Hey Tweek” Token waved.   
“Damn it Tweek, you're being too cute it's distracting” I heard Craig say while he wrestled Clyde. I just kept giggling and Token grabbed the phone so I could see.  
“Go Craig g-go!” I cheered. Craig turned his head back and blew me a kiss and then made Clyde tap out. “Yay! Craig won!”  
Craig took the phone and just gave me a smirk.   
“I had to prove to you I can protect you” he said as he puffed out his chest.   
“My hero” I said with a big smile. Craig took some big breaths and sat on his bed. He sort of just stared at me so I blushed and started wiping my face.  
“I-is there something on my face?” I asked. Craig just laughed.  
“I’m just admiring my favorite thing to look at” he said smoothly. I blushed and covered my face.  
“CRAIG” I whined with a smile. I uncover my eyes and see him tapping the camera.  
“Please Tweekers, I want to see that cute face” he smiled. I caved and put on a big smile.   
“I guess you can hehe” I giggled. I saw Craig blush which made me blush.  
“How did I get so lucky?” He asked. “Like it makes no sense”   
“Y-your cute that's how” I smiled. This just made Craig blush and scoff.  
“You're the cute one by a country mile” Craig scoffed. I just giggled in response. Token and Clyde played games while Craig and I talked for a few hours until I fell asleep. 

Craig POV

“Tweekers you're too damn adorable” I smiled as my boy was snoring in the video call. “I’m gonna let you sleep sweetie, I love you and will see you tomorrow”  
I ended the call and set my phone down.   
“Surprised you guys are still here” I laughed as they were busy playing Modern Warfare.   
“It's fun to just listen to you two talk” Clyde smiled. I just flipped him off in response.   
“Shut up” I said. “I want a turn now anyways!”   
We played until late at night and it was pretty fun. I wish Tweek could have been here, but that would ruin the surprise.   
“So you can get him in the morning Token?” I asked. Token and Clyde were grabbing their things and he nodded.   
“Yeah that shouldn’t be a problem” Token answered. I flipped them off as they got to Token's car and drove away. I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth and went to bed early. 

Time Skip 

I was in such a hurry. Token texted me he already had Tweek and was on their way to the school and I just heard my alarm.  
“Fucking shit” I muttered as I quickly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair.   
“Honey, you ok?” I heard my mom yell from the stairs.  
“Yeah, just overslept!” I yelled back. I grabbed my backpack and the box and ran downstairs. I heard my mom ask me about breakfast, but I had more important matters to get too. I threw my car in reverse and drove as fast as I could to school.

I quickly pulled into my parking spot and grabbed my things and booked it for the lunch room. Students were already making out in the hallways outside the lunch room as I weaved through them and entered the lunch room completely out of breath.   
“Hey Craig” Clyde laughed as I slowly sat down at the table. I flipped him off.  
“You try rushing through a crowd of kissing people with a giant box” I said out of breath. “Where is Tweekers?”  
“I think he went to the bathroom” Token said. Sure enough I saw the ball of sunshine singing his way back to the table. I just smiled as I could hear him getting louder. 

When the sun shines, we shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath that I'm a stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella

“You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh” Tweek sang with his eyes closed. I completely loved seeing him come out of his shell like this. My little Tweek was finally able to start being the cute amazing person he always was without being worried about what others thought of him. He got to the table and opened his eyes.   
“Craig!” He said excitedly. He quickly ran and jumped onto my lap. “H-happy Valentine’s Day!”   
I nuzzled into his hair happily. He was wearing his white ripped jeans with a white hoodie with his famous (to me) peach hair clip.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day babe” I smiled. I lifted up the box and set it on the table. “I didn’t want to wait to give you your gifts”  
Tweek blushed and shyly smiled and pulled the box close to us and slowly opened it. He was greeted with the hand made card. Tweeks eyes lit up. It had Happy Valentines Day on the top and it was an okayly drawn picture of the two of us holding hands. I saw Tweeks eyes well up a little and he held it close to his chest. I wiped his eyes and smiled.   
“I’m so happy you like it Tweek” I kissed his forehead. “There is still more”  
He carefully set the drawing down and pulled out both the sweatshirts.   
“W-wow!” Tweek beamed. He took off his white hoodie and went to put on the Tweak one.   
“Wrong one honey” I laughed. “You get the one with my last name”  
Tweek cocked his head a little confused.   
“W-why?” He asked. I blushed a little.   
“I, um, thought it would be cute if you wore one with my last name and I wore one with yours” I blushed as I turned my face away. I felt him quickly put on a sweatshirt and I turned around and he was blushing in the blue hoodie.   
“Not gonna lie,” Clyde laughed with a smirk. “Tweek Tucker has an amazing ring to it”  
I swear the both of us blushed so bright we couldn’t even look at each other. I just flipped Clyde off in response.  
“I have to agree” Token smiled. I’m not gonna lie when I say I did agree with them. I just hoped that if we got married he was ok with my last name.   
“Y-you think so?” I hear Tweeks voice say quietly. I turned back around and saw Tweek in the hoodie. His beautiful eyes and adorable blonde hair looked amazing. I quickly took my hoodie off and put the green one on.   
“I agree with them Tweek” I shyly smiled. “Tweek Tucker sounds amazing, i-if thats ok with you.”  
Tweek turned and shyly smiled at me.  
“I-I love it” he smiled. He went back digging through the box and found a bunch of Reese’s cups and then found the thing I couldn’t wait to see him open.  
“W-Whats this?” Tweek asked while he slowly opened it. I just watch his reaction go to complete and utter surprise to a river. It was a handmade mug with a chunk of wood with our first initials engraved in it.  
“This was the first tree we engraved our names into” I smiled. “I went out late that night and carefully carved it out and made this mug”  
Tweek held it tightly and started to whimper. My smile slowly faded and held him so close to me. The tears began to flow.  
“Honey? D-did I do something wrong?” I whispered. “I’m so freaking sorry. I didn’t mean too...”  
Before I knew it Tweek was kissing me. I blushed and closed my eyes as we kissed passionately. Tweek slowly pulled away with a massive smile on his face while he still had tears in his eyes.  
“I-its the most amazing gift I’ve gotten” He smiled. I kissed him again and just smiled at him. Tweek was about to speak when the bell went off. He frowned a little.   
“I guess I-I have to wait till lunch to give you yours” he frowned. 

Time Skip

Our classes were uneventful. People commented on our hoodies and for once Tweek was the one to explain them. I loved his new found confidence, it was so cute to see. The bell rang and signaled that it was time for lunch. Tweek quickly grabbed my hand and we ran to the lunch room.  
“You're in a hurry Tweekers” I said. He just nodded as we entered the lunch room. He quickly sat me down and quickly ran out of the lunch room.   
“What's Tweek doing?” Token asked. I just shrugged as they sat down next to me. Not too long after Tweek came back with the biggest grin on his face.  
“Close your eyes!” He demanded. I gave him a playful eye roll and closed my eyes. “Hold out y-your hand hehe”  
I held out my hands and was greeted by the feeling of fur. It slowly moved in my hand and I slowly opened my eyes and just gasped.   
“H-her name is Stripe” he smiled so brightly. I just watched her move around my hands and I could feel the tears start to fall. I brought her up to my face and she licked my nose and the waterfall started.   
“S-stripe....” I cried. “S-she is beautiful...”  
I felt Tweek sit next to me and squeezed me tightly. I wiped my face and looked at him. His eyes were a little puffy, but he still had that big adorable smile on his face. I just kissed him. The sweet taste of his lips had me in a trance as we held the kiss far longer than usual. I pulled away and he was just bright red, but still smiling.   
“I’m s-so happy you love her” he said so happily. I couldn’t help it and kissed him again and carefully put her in the pouch I had made into our hoodies.   
“R-ready for lunch now Craig?” Tweek smiled.   
“Yes honey” I beamed.

Time Skip 

“Sounds like a plan?” I asked the group. They all happily agreed and we all went our separate ways. A big date night, me and the adorable Tweekers, Clyde and Bebe, and Token and Nichole.   
“I-its gonna be fun!” Tweek giggled. We had carefully set up Stripe in her new cage and topped her off with food and water.   
“W-want me to get changed?” Tweek asked me. I just shook my head.  
“Nah, you're already too damn adorable” I smiled. He did this little twirl and giggled. Holy shit, it's so hard to believe that this was the same boy that was a twitching mess the first time I saw him. I quickly scooped him up and just kissed his face all over. He still had his little tics, but to be honest I always wanted them to be there. This was the boy I loved and he was the only Tweek. He kept giggling and squirming.  
“CRAIG! Hehehe” he giggled and snorted. I placed him on the bed and lifted up his shirt and proceeded to tickle and kiss his soft belly. He kept giggling and squirming as I tickled and kissed his belly all over. I stopped for a second and blushed as I saw something that I wanted to kiss for a while. His adorable belly button. I kissed around it until I got the courage and just kissed it. I quickly pulled away and saw that Tweek was blushing super bright.  
“C-CRAIG!” He blushed and hid his face. I could feel my face get red and laid down next to him. He made no move to slide his shirt down as I rested my hand on his chest and slowly moved his hands with my free hand.   
“I’m sorry Tweekers” I frowned. He turned to face me, still blushing brightly.   
“I-its ok” he whispered. “B-but Craig?”  
I pulled him close to me and looked into those beautiful eyes.   
“What is it Tweekers?” I asked. I could tell he was nervous since his eyes were starting to dart around.   
“W-why did you w-want me to g-get f-fat?” He twitched nervously and spoke so quietly. My poor boy, he wasn’t even remotely fat, he was literally perfect. I pulled him right up to me and squeezed him tightly.   
“You're not fat, you understand?” I said sternly. “You were just so skinny and it was unhealthy. And you already gave the best cuddles and now you're even better. I never wanted you to be fat, just healthier and happier”  
Tweek blushed and gave me a skeptical look. I kissed him softly and placed my hand on his cheek.  
“And you have gotten even cuter, which I didn’t think was possible” I smiled. “And you even twitch less since we have cut out the coffee.”  
Tweek slowly smiled a little so I tickled him a little again. He giggled a little and I let him breath.  
“S-so you sure I’m n-not fat?” He asked quietly. I booped his stomach and kept doing it. He blushed as he watched it jiggle ever so slightly. “S-see? I-it moved, t-that means I a-am”  
I laughed and slid his shirt back down and sat him up. I kissed his face all over.   
“So? It doesn’t mean anything ok?” I said, “You believe me right? You're just my tubby teacup. If it helps, want me to help you get outside more, may be try some hiking once the weather is nice? ”  
He just slowly nodded. We got up and I grabbed my keys. I felt Tweek tug on my hoodie.   
What's up Tweekers?” I asked. I watched Tweek get on his tippy toes and kiss me. He pulled away and had a big goofy smile.   
“I’m ready hehehe” he laughed. I just smiled wide as we walked out the car.

Time Skip

We made it to the restaurant and saw our friends waiting outside for us. I found a space and whipped it into it. I happily took Tweeks hand as we finally made it to our group.  
“About time you two love birds got here” Clyde teased. Before I could flip him off I was shocked and saw Tweek flip him off while giggling. Clyde put his hands on his heart and fell to his knees and I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Oh my god Honey!” I exclaimed. “I’m so proud of you!”  
Tweek just giggled and twirled around.   
“Tweek, how could you?” Clyde whined. I just picked Clyde up and just laughed.  
“Dude, Tweek has become more of a man than you” I laughed. Tweek walked up to Clyde and gave him a hug. I saw Clyde blush a little and felt something inside me.   
“T-thanks Tweek” Clyde smiled. Before Tweek could say anything I just picked him up and put him on my shoulders. I pranced around as he giggled and thats when it hit me. Jealousy. I was jealous that Tweek hugged Clyde. I just shook my head, the hug was really no big deal.   
“Ready to go in?” Token asked. We all nodded and we made our way inside.   
“Hello!” The waitress chimed. “Do you have a reservation?”   
“Yes, it should be under Black” Token responded. The waitress looked through the reservations and found Tokens.   
“This way” she smiled. She showed us to our table. She was followed by Token and Nichole, Clyde and Bebe, and Tweek and I. I still had Tweek on my shoulder and some guy made a comment.   
“So done with all this gay shit in town” the man snickered. I knew Tweek heard him because he started twitching. I turned my head with the ugliest face I could muster, but Clyde beat me to the punch.   
“How about you mind your damn business?” Clyde sassed. “And leave Tweek and Craig alone!”  
The man just rolled his eyes and I felt Tweek tug on my hat. I guessed he wanted me to put him down, so I did. I felt so bad, I hated Tweek getting embarrassed in a bad way you know? I made Tweek go in first so he was sitting next to the wall and I moved next to him. I put my finger under Tweeks chin and pulled him close and kissed him.  
“Just focus on us ok?” I said sternly. He slowly smiled and nodded. We talked about what we all got for Valentine’s Day. We ordered our drinks and dinner and just laughed and had a good time. 

“T-thanks for dinner Token” Tweek said as we walked outside. Token smiled and patted Tweeks shoulder. We all went our separate ways. We made our way to Tweeks house and just looked at each other.   
“I love you Craig” Tweek smiled. I sighed happily and kissed him.  
“I love you more Tweekers”


	11. Chapter 11

Time Skip Third Person

The winter months were slowly coming to an end. Tweek finally got his license and Tweek and Craig almost had his car road worthy. The weather was getting warmer, and the school was about to have the students to fundraisers so they could go to the new amusement park in town, and that's where we meet our boys, along with a familiar face. 

Craig POV

“Alright class, we are going to be doing some fundraisers for the school to be able to go to the new amusement park in town” our teacher said. This piqued my interest. I turned and looked at Tweek and his eyes were sparkling.   
“You excited Tweekers?” I whispered. He looked at me and nodded.   
“Craigory! I know he is your boyfriend, but don’t interrupt class” the teacher scolded me. I just flipped her off as the bell rang. “Before you go, you can pick your own groups, but they have to be groups of four”  
I grabbed Tweek's hand and we made our way outside and found Token and Clyde.   
“God its so great to have this weather back” Token said as he stretched. I agreed and turned my attention to Clyde.   
“So what did you come up with?” I asked skeptically. He just rubbed his hands together and smiled.   
“Car wash” he smiled. I just face palmed.   
“Really dude? Who the fuck it gonna want us to wash their cars?” I asked. He just pointed to Tweek and kept smiling.   
“Wet t-shirt” Clyde whispered with a hint of a giggle. I blushed a little and looked at Tweek as he was talking with Token.   
“But he is just one small kid Clyde, he can’t be the only one dude, I’m not giving him all that stress” I said. Clyde wrapped his arm around my neck.   
“We will take turns, have music, and most of the girls think Tweek is adorable, so they should just keep coming” Clyde just smiled. I just sighed, Clyde wasn’t gonna give it up.   
“Fine lets ask them” I caved in.   
“Hey Tweekers?” I called for him. He quickly turned around and got to my side.   
“W-Whats up Craig?” He asked with his signature smile. I just smile back, that could never get old.  
“So Clyde has an idea” I started and pointed over to Clyde. Clyde just smiled.   
“Car wash” Clyde just smiled. Tweek and Token just sort of looked at each other and just shrugged.   
“We will probably have to put my plates on your car Tweek” I said. Tweek's eyes went super wide.  
“B-but Craig! T-that's illegal!” Tweek whined. I just laughed and ruffled his hair.  
“Tweek, its fine I promise” I laughed. Tweek just crossed his arms and put his nose in the air. God he is so cute when he is frustrated.   
“Fine, but you're driving, I don’t want to get in trouble” Tweek scoffed. I picked him up and started to tickle him. He slowly started to giggle.  
“So any place in particular Clyde?” I asked. Clyde paused for a moment.   
“Maybe we could ask Tweek's parents if we can use their parking lot?” He asked. We all turned to look at Tweek and he just blushed.  
“W-what?” He stammered. “I-I don’t know if we can”  
I walked up to him and booped his nose. He shyly smiled.  
“Just use that little Tweekers charm of yours” I smiled. Tweek just blushed and put his hands on his head.  
“I-it doesn’t work like that” he whined. I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
“We will all go and ask OK?” I smiled. He smiled and nodded.

“Hey Mrs. Tweak” I said as we entered Tweek's house. She was sitting on the couch and I guess Tweek's dad must have been at the shop.  
“Wow, all the boys are here today” she smiled. “What's the occasion Tweek?”  
“We are doing a fundraiser for school, and we wanted to know if we could use the coffee shops parking lot” I answered for Tweek. Tweek gave a nod as did the others. His mom thought to herself for a moment before smiling back to us.   
“It shouldn’t be a problem” she smiled. “But Craig? Please make sure you put some sunscreen on Tweek, he always forgets too”  
I giggled a little as Tweek slowly blushed.   
“I promise I will make sure Tweekers will have sunscreen” I smiled. I turned to look at Tweek and saw Clyde whispering something in his ear. Whatever it was made him blush even more, but he nodded.   
“What did he ask you, honey?” I asked. Before he could speak Clyde covered his mouth.   
“It’s a surprise Craig” he said with a smile. I was puzzled, and before I knew it Tweek went upstairs. I shrugged and looked at Token.  
“So what do we need?” I asked.   
“Some buckets, sponges, soap, some soft towels” Token stated. I took a mental note as Tweek hurried down the stairs. He had changed from his usual button up and jeans into his adorable sunflower hoodie and some green sports shorts.   
“Freaking adorable” I smiled. He gave me a little twirl and struck a pose. God I LOVED his new confidence.  
“Thanks” he beamed. “S-so are we all set?”  
“So gay” Clyde giggled. I just flipped him off and adjusted my hat.   
“We just gotta run to the store” I smiled. “Are you guys gonna call Nichole and Bebe?”  
“I thought it was only supposed to be four?” Token said. Clyde and I just looked at each other and smiled.   
“I talked to Bebe and they weren’t doing the fundraiser so, why not?” Clyde said. Token just sighed and nodded.  
“OK fine, but Tweek and I know nothing about it” Token responded. Tweek smiled at Token as we walked outside. I grabbed a screwdriver from my car and removed my plates and put them on Tweek's Mini.   
“You sure you want me to drive?” I asked Tweek. He just nodded and let Clyde and Token get in the back seats before climbing into the passenger seat. I slowly backed out and went to the nearest store so we could pick up our supplies. 

“What are you boys doing here?” Tweek's dad asked. We quickly explained what was going on. He just laughed, which was good for us.   
“So its OK?” I asked. He just nodded and showed us where we could set up. We parked Tweek's car and set up a table so we could make signs and grabbed the hose that ran from the building into our sprayer.   
“So Tweek and Clyde will make the signs and Token and I will get everything else setup” I said. “Tweek? Can we use your phone for music?”  
I knew Tweek had a surprising amount of music on his phone. Tweek nodded happily and we set up portable speakers. I hit random and we went to work. I looked up and saw Clyde dancing.  
“Whats this song Tweek?” Clyde smiled as he danced. Tweek was blushing a little and rubbed his head.  
“I-I believe it's called Myself and the artist i-is B-Bazzi” he answered. “I-Its from a n-not good time in my l-life”  
Clyde stopped dancing and looked at Tweek. I guess Tweek saw Clyde's eyes well up.   
“B-but I used i-it to stay tough” he tried to smile. I laughed as they hugged and went back to making the signs.

“What time is it?” Token asked. I checked my phone. I kinda forgot it was a half day today.  
“1:30” I answered. “How are the signs coming guys?”   
Tweek and Clyde had made one big sign and a few smaller ones, it was funny seeing the artistic differences between the two. However, they were done very well and we helped them get it setup and I prepped Tweek with sunscreen as the girls arrived. 

Kenny POV

“I can’t believe your back dude!” Kyle said happily. “Why didn't you tell us?”  
I just chuckled as Kyle and Stan got into my pickup.   
“So why did you guys move back?” Stan asked. I puffed on my cigarette and flicked it out the window.   
“Just wanted to go back home” I said. “Denver really didn’t do it for us”  
The guys agreed as we pulled up to the school. I had to make sure my stuff got sent over since my parents were way too lazy. I followed the guys in and got curious as we made our way to the principal's office.   
“Where the fuck is Cartman?” I asked. Kyle just laughed which in turn made Stan giggle.   
“Craig happened dude” he laughed. I cocked to the side. What did Craig do?  
“What do you mean Craig happened?” I asked. I knew that they hated each other since they were little, but it didn’t make sense why he wasn’t here.   
“He did something horrible to Craig's boyfriend, so he beat the shit out of him” Stan chimed. I stopped in my tracks and giggled a little.   
“Craig? THE Craig Tucker has a boyfriend?” I laughed. “I thought that asshole hated everyone and everything?”   
“This kid like got through the ice dude” Kyle said. I was just in shock. Craig Tucker got a boyfriend, I mean I always thought he was straight, but I’m not gonna judge, I’ve always had a crush on little Butters myself. We got everything checked over and we made our way back to the truck.   
“So Kenny” Kyle started. “We have to do a fundraiser and we need a fourth member, are you interested?”   
“Fuck it why not” I laughed. We drove by what looked like a coffee shop and my eyes caught some bright blonde hair.  
“Who is that cutie?”

Craig POV

“First customer” I hollered to the guys and girls. I facepalmed hard as the girls got into their swimsuits as both Clyde and Token's jaws dropped.   
“God damn it you too!” I sighed. We had a job to do and they were just there admiring the eye candy. Clyde suddenly turned to me and just said one thing.  
“Tweek” he smiled. I gave him a confused look. He placed his hands on me and turned me around. I was so confused until I saw him.   
“W-what d-do GAH you t-think Craig?” Tweek blushed and twitched. He was wearing a white crop top with the word cutie written in blue with the same sports shirts he was already wearing. I just felt my face getting redder and redder. His little belly was just completely visible.   
“I told you he would love it Tweek” Clyde giggled. I just walked up to Tweek and he looked up at me with those gorgeous green eyes. I couldn’t help myself as I lightly poked the exposed skin. Tweek jumped a little, but to my surprise he giggled a little bit.   
“W-when did you get this?” I asked with a huge blushing smile. Tweek just blushed and pointed to Clyde. I picked him up and kissed his face all over and looked at Clyde.  
“I noticed one night that I was over and you just kept like messing with his tummy while he slept” Clyde giggled. “And I saw this one day out shopping and I had to get it for him to wear for you”  
I was blushing super hard now. Clyde actually saw me doing that? God this is embarrassing. I felt a little peck on my lips that got me out of my trance.   
“Craig?” I heard Tweek's sweet voice. I just shook my head and smiled at him.   
“Y-yeah Tweekers?” I asked. He tilted his head at me and blinked.   
“Y-your not mad at C-Clyde are you?” He asked. I just stared into those eyes.  
“I can’t, he got them as a surprise for me so I can’t be” I responded. “I’m just shocked you're actually wearing it in public!”  
This made my Tweekers more embarrassed, but he didn’t hide his face. This made me smile, but at the same time I loved it when he was all shy.  
“Y-you have made me feel more confident,” he smiled. “S-so I wanted to wear it for you”  
I swear I must have been beet red because Tweek's grin just kept getting bigger and bigger.   
“You're so cute when you're red” he giggled. I kissed Tweek so he would stop talking. God I was getting embarrassed.   
“W-why don’t you go start helping the girls wash the first car OK?” I asked with a smile. I placed him down and he walked over to the girls giggling. I just watched for a moment until I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
“Your welcome dude” Clyde laughed. I punched his shoulder and smiled.  
“Thanks” I laughed. Clyde pouted and rubbed his shoulder as we sat down at our table as a few more people pulled up. Tweek and the girls were cleaning at a good pace and the money was starting to flow. Clyde, Token and I also jumped in from time to time to clean as well. It was nearing sundown when I thought I heard a catcall. 

Kenny POV

I couldn’t help myself but whistle to try and get the boys attention. We pulled into the parking lot so we learned it was a car wash fundraiser.   
“I think this is Craigs fundraiser” Kyle said. I tried looking around for him, I only saw who I thought was Token and Clyde.  
“You sure?” I asked. “I don’t see that asshat anywhere”  
“It is because it's at Tweek's family's coffee shop” Stan said. I accidentally slammed on my brakes. Tweek. I hadn’t heard that name in months.   
“Ken, you alright?” Kyle asked. “You just gave us whiplash”  
I shook my head and laughed.   
“My bad guys” I laughed. “I might pull in there and see if they can wash my truck”  
I quickly pulled into the lot and jumped out of the truck.   
“Holy shit” I hear a voice say. “Kenny McCormick”  
I looked to my left and saw Clyde Donovan. Man, it's been a long time since I’ve seen these guys.   
“Clyde, long time no see haha” I laughed. Clyde started to ramble when I noticed the small blonde head that caught my eye. I walked right past Clyde and whistled again. The small boy jumped and quickly turned around. He was short, had messy blonde hair, these big unmistakable eyes.   
“Tweek?” I asked. The boy slowly twitched a little. That's when I knew. “Oh my god! It's been months since I last saw you, Tweeky!”  
I guess he didn’t remember me, since he was really starting to twitch like crazy.   
“H-hi Kenny” he twitched. I walked up to him and looked him over, I was absolutely shocked by what he was wearing, but damn did he look cute.   
“Damn Tweek, you look pretty damn adorable” I smirked. “You never dressed like this in Denver. Kinda surprised your showing skin”  
Before Tweek could speak another voice pierced the air.  
“Who just cat called Tweek!” A nasally voice said angrily as I noticed a very familiar blue hat getting closer and closer.   
“Shit” I laughed and tried to play dumb. “Are you dating Craig Tucker?” I tried to play it off as Craig stormed his way up here. I saw him scanning the area than our eyes locked.  
“Kenny McCormick” Craig said. “What the hell are you doing in town” I adjusted my hood and lit a cigarette.  
“Hello to you too Craig” I laughed. “We decided to move back and I happened to notice a friend from Denver” I casually pulled Tweek close to me. This kid isn’t nearly as scrawny as I remembered and was still super short though. I also laughed as I saw Craig twitch a little bit and his face got red. “What's wrong Craig? He can have other friends”  
“Then why does he look scared shitless?” He asked in a nasty tone. I felt the boy twitching violently. “Tweek, come here ok? Your twitching like crazy” Tweek didn’t hesitate and bolted over to Craig with his arms up.   
“I guess he doesn’t fully remember me haha” I laughed and took a smoke. “How did you two end up together? I just find it kinda funny” I watched as Craig picked him up and held him.   
“He was getting bullied and I wanted to help him” Craig said as he looked at Tweek. “One thing led to another and” Craig stopped as he felt Tweek really starting to tremble.   
“Honey?” Craig said, full of worry. Tweek said nothing and just started twitching and gasping for air. “H-honey breath!” He bolted over to a car as Kyle and Stan ran up to us.  
“What happened to Tweek?” Kyle asked. I just shrugged.   
“He probably had one of his panic attacks, he used to have them all the time” I shrugged. “Hopefully it isn’t too bad”

Craig POV

I was terrified, I haven’t seen Tweek like this since the Cartman incident. I ran him over as fast as I could and sat him down on the back of his car. I faced him and tried my best to get him to follow my lead.   
“T-Tweek, d-deeps breaths like this OK” my voice faltered as I did my best to take big deep breaths and to stay calm. Thank god Tweek was laser focused on me and he slowly started trying to copy me. What was probably a few seconds felt like hours as he slowly started breathing again. He coughed and sputtered a little, but he started slow deep shaky breaths. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my face. He looked up at me with his eyes starting to puff.   
“Hey, shhhhh, don’t cry” I whispered as I carefully wiped his eyes. “Baby, you did nothing wrong, I just didn't want you to get hurt, OK?” He just whimpered and held his arms up. He always knew how to get his way. I picked him up and rocked him slowly. I guess everyone finally came back to see how he was doing as I was surrounded by everyone.   
“He OK?” Clyde asked quietly. I just nodded as Tweek had his head nuzzled into my neck. He has gotten so much better since he first came here, I hated seeing him regress. I just nodded my head.   
“Hey Tweekers?” I whispered into his ear. I noticed one green eye peek up at me. “Would you maybe want some ice cream? You’ve been working so hard and so well I think you deserve it” Tweek slowly lifted his head and nodded with a little smile. I kissed him and cupped his soft cheek in my hand. He always knows how to get what he wants.   
“I-I want some ice cream” I heard Clyde whisper. I laughed and flipped him off.   
“Then come with dude” I laughed. “Anyone else want to go?” They all smiled, but declined so I headed out with Tweek and Clyde. Oh, I was still carrying Tweek.

Kenny POV

“Damn they are so gay” I laughed. I heard Kyle and Stan laugh a little bit next to me. “Hey Token? Can you like tell me everything?”   
Token was hesitant at first, but with some convincing told me everything. How Tweek was getting bullied on his first day here and how Craig defended him and they invited him over for a sleepover. I couldn’t help but chuckle when he talked about Tweek sleeping on Craig's shoulder, then the note asking Tweek out. It was when he told me what Cartman did in detail even I was a bit disturbed by it. It reminded me of back at Denver High.  
“And that's about everything” Token said. I leaned back against my truck as I saw the guys come back. I smirked as Craig was STILL carrying Tweek with Clyde next to him.   
“You know he can walk Tucker!” I shouted to him. Craig gave Tweek his ice cream and flipped me off. I couldn’t help but laugh as Tweek innocently licked Craig’s ice cream until Craig caught him.   
“Tweekers!” Craig laughed as Tweek hid his face in Craig's neck. It was so weird seeing Craig act like this, he was always an asshole growing up. They got to the car as I lit up one more cigarette for the night.   
“It's getting late” I puffed. Tweek already finished his ice cream and I guess was giving Craig his puppy dog eyes as Craig just blushed and gave him the rest.   
“Damn those two are gay” I laughed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my left and was greeted by Stan.   
“Want to spend the night with Kyle and I?” he asked. “We are curious about how you know Tweek”   
I just nodded and flicked my cigarette to the ground. I mean why the hell not right. I looked back to see that Craig and the guys already had their stuff packed up. Tweek was in the passenger seat singing and dancing as he waited for Craig to hop in and drive them away.   
“You all set Ken?” Kyle asked. I shook my head and laughed.   
“Yeah, your house?” I asked. Kyle nodded and we headed over. 

Time Skip

“Alright, what is your relationship with Tweek?” Kyle asked while he sat cross legged on his bed. I leaned against the wall with my arms behind my head.   
“Well shit lets see” I say. “He was like bullied wicked bad in Denver, like it started bad, but right before he left it got even worse”  
Kyle and Stan just looked at each other, so I continued.   
“But he was always a good kid, had an amazing heart and not gonna lie” I smirked. “I did want to date him”  
I laughed as Kyle nearly spat out his drink and Stan's jaw just dropped. I took a quick sip of water as I let them gather their thoughts.  
“S-so did you?” Kyle asked. I just shook my head and closed my eyes.   
“No, but that was probably for the best” I sighed. “But we were friends even though he knew about how I was, but then it happened”  
“What do you mean it happened?” Kyle asked in a serious tone. Shit, its about to go down.   
“Fuck, where to start” I sighed. “I learned from some reliable sources that his family used to put meth in their coffee and made him drink it when he was younger”  
You could cut the silence in the room with a knife, I just took a drink and continued.  
“After hanging out with him in school for most of the year I finally asked about it” I looked down. “He flipped out and I had never seen him shake so bad, that was the first time I got to hug him and I wanted more, but he literally ran home”  
“FUCKING METH?” Stan shouted. “Who makes a kid drink meth fused coffee!?”   
“It's why they moved to Denver, to try and fix their mistake” I said. “But I ran to try and find him and that's when I got to his house and confronted his parents. I didn’t hear anything but I know he bolted up to his room afterwards.”  
“Holy shit dude...” Kyle trailed off. “It explains his twitches and everything...”  
“How did you know he ran to his room?” Stan asked suspiciously. I just looked at my feet.   
“I kinda snuck into his room from the outside.” I said quietly. “I don’t know if Tweek remembers...” I whispered. “Just hearing that Cartman made him start cutting himself again brought back all those memories for me”  
“If he didn’t completely remember you, then why was he freaking out?” Stan asked.   
“I was the one that found him cutting himself, he was so terrified that I did” I said. “Just please guys....don’t let Craig find out about this”

Craig POV

“You had way too much ice cream tonight Tweekers” I laughed as Tweek danced a little in the passenger seat.   
“M-maybe a l-little” Tweek blushed. He stopped dancing and shivered a little so I put my hoodie on him as we walked to his door. He pulled on my sleeve and looked up at me.  
“C-could you spend t-the night?” He asked quietly. “A-after seeing Kenny...”  
I quickly put my index finger to his lips. There was no way I was letting him be alone after seeing his reaction to Kenny.  
“I was going to regardless, OK?” I smiled. He sighed happily and hugged me so tight. I picked him up and carried him inside. Yeah, I might carry him too much, but would you pass up the chance too? We walked inside and his mom was watching TV.   
“How was the fundraising today boys?” She asked with a smile.   
“Very good actually” I smiled. “We have till the end of the week so after school for a few hours we are gonna do it every day”  
She smiled and said that Tweek wouldn’t have to work at the shop for the week. This was so helpful since Tweek actually was getting the girls to go to the car wash. Which I thought was hilarious. Clyde always said he was the king ladies man, but this smol gay boy was bringing in more girls than him. I totally was gonna rub that in his face later. I brought him upstairs and let him get comfy and to my surprise he left the crop top on and just put on some black pj bottoms with smiley faces on it.   
“Seriously, how do you look cute in everything?” I picked him up and smiled. Tweek just laughed and yawned. “You should sleep Tweekers”  
I placed him on his bed and tucked him in. I wanted to get more guitar practice in, but Tweek was giving me his puppy dog eyes.   
“B-but aren’t you sleeping too?” He asked in his sweet voice. I caved and slid underneath the covers as I felt his small warm body wrap around my arm and leg. I looked to my left and had to suppress a laugh as he already fell asleep. Luckily for me his teddy bear was close by so I carefully placed it in his arms and he held it tightly.  
“I won’t be long, I promise Tweekers” I smile as I kiss his forehead and then carefully sneak out of his room. His mom was still awake and looked as if she was surprised to see me down here.  
“Everything ok Craig?” She asked. I nodded.  
“Yeah, just need to do something before I go to bed” I responded. I went out the door and grabbed my guitar from the trunk of my car. I walk back to the steps and sit down and pull out my phone so I can watch some tutorials. I slowly start to play as I watch carefully and I feel some watching me. I looked up and saw Tweek's dad smiling at me.  
“I never knew you played guitar Craig” he smiled. Nobody did outside of Nichole since she saw me buy it.  
“It's for someone special, I’m planning something for once school ends, but I still need to learn a lot,” I said. He sat down next to me and to my surprise he took the guitar from my hands and started to play. “Wow! I never knew you could play the guitar Mr. Tweak!” He laughed.  
“You can call me Richard,” he smiled. “I’m guessing your learning for Tweek?” I quickly told him my plan, and that it was super important to me.   
“I can help you learn” he offered. My eyes went so wide, I couldn’t believe it!  
“T-thank you mr, I mean Richard!” I smiled. He gave me a pat on the back.   
“So what’s the song you want to play?” he asked. 

After maybe an hour we put the guitar back and I quickly got changed so I could make sure Tweek was sleeping OK. I opened the door and laughed as he was sprawled out over the bed. I kept my giggling as quiet as I could and gave him a little nudge.   
“Tweekers?” I asked quietly. He slowly stirred and rubbed his eyes.   
“W-what happened Craig?” He yawned. I laughed and kissed his forehead.   
“I went to the bathroom and I guess you didn’t want me to leave” I lied. Tweek just yawned and moved over so I could get into bed. I turned to face him as he already had me in his grasp. I sighed happily as I pulled him closer.  
“Craig” he said in such a happy and sleepy tone. He was probably dreaming and I just kissed his head and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Time Skip Third Person POV

The fundraisers for Craig's gang and Stan’s gang were going very well. They were each bringing in the profits and along with the other students they had raised enough money for the field trip. Kenny was adjusting well to life back, and to his surprise had most of his classes with Craig and Tweek. Tweek still wasn’t liking having Kenny around, but couldn’t exactly remember the reasoning. All he could remember was Kenny really wanting to be his friend, but he just wasn’t sure about the whole thing. Craig did his best to try and help him jog his memory, but nothing was working, so he just decided to teach Tweek some ways to defend himself. It made Craig feel better and in a way, made Tweek feel better. We catch up with our boys in class as the teacher congratulates them on their achievements.

Kenny’s POV

“We fucking did it guys!” I said excitedly. The class raised enough money to actually go to this new amusement park in town. I was just happy I wouldn’t have to pay!  
“I know dude!” Kyle exclaimed. We walked into class and were surprised at who was waiting for us.   
“Holy shit it's Eric!” I exclaimed. Cartman heard his name and looked up.   
“Holy shit, who let the whore back in town” he smirked. I just stuck my tongue out at him as we all sat down.   
“Are you actually back?” Stan asked. Cartman just flipped Stan off and grumbled as Craig and his guys entered the room. I watched as he locked eyes with Craig and Craig immediately pulled Tweek behind him. You could feel the hatred in the room. Clyde tried to lighten the mood, but Craig just silenced him as they sat down with Tweek beside him on his right, then Clyde and Token on his left. The rest of the class finally entered as did the teacher. He gave us this huge speech about how great we did and all the jazz, but none of the class was paying attention to it. All eyes were on Craig and Cartman. Kyle and Stan did their best to fix the situation.  
“Seriously dude, leave them alone, Tweek is really nice” he whispered. I just listened as he and Stan told Cartman that Tweek was their friend and that they too would stick up for him.   
“I don’t fucking care, Craig and his spazz are gonna get it” he whispered in a evil tone. I guess the teacher caught on to us as we had our little conversation.  
“Eric!” The teacher yelled. “Have something you want to share with the rest of the class?” Eric just grumbled in his seat and the teacher continued. Apparently once we were at the park we could group with whoever we wanted, but on the bus ride we had assigned seats. I looked over as Craig kissed Tweek on the forehead and whispered something to him. The Teacher began to list names. Clyde and Token, Bebe and Nichole, Stan and Eric.   
“Tweek” the teacher called out. The small blonde boy perked his head up. “You will be sitting with Kenny” I watched as Tweek's face went white. Craig looked at him then back at me.   
“Craig you will be with Kyle” the teacher said. Craig bolted up and talked with the teacher. I knew exactly what they were talking about and the teacher wouldn’t change his mind.   
“No Craig, once you get to the park you can be with your boyfriend all you want” he said flatly. I could tell Craig wanted to flip him off, but just went back to his seat and comforted Tweek. 

Time Skip Craig POV

I was fucking furious, Tweek was utterly terrified and the teacher did nothing about it. We made our way to lunch and he was just twitching like crazy.   
“Honey, shhhh everything will be OK” I tried to sooth him. He rested his head on my shoulder and whimpered a little.   
“Is he OK Craig?” A familiar voice asked. I turned my head and saw Kyle standing behind us.   
“He is terrified” I said as I stroked his hair. “I'm fine with being your seat partner, it's just I hate seeing him like this...” Tweek lightly played with his food as to my surprise Kyle sat down with me,   
“I know, there is something I want to talk to you about, but I don’t know how I will put it” Kyle sighed. “You have to promise to stay calm”  
Before he could start the announcements started to play. It was just telling us to gather our things and get to the bus. Clyde and Token never had time to get their lunches as they bolted out of the lunch room. I just picked Tweek up and brought him to our lockers, thankfully I was able to get mine moved so it was much closer to his than previously. I set him down so he could grab his backpack. I didn’t mention to him that his mom gave me a special one for him to wear at the park, I was kinda embarrassed to have it, but she said I would need it.   
“Tweek?” I asked. He turned and looked up at me. “I need you to put your stuff in this bag OK?” He just slowly nodded and began to put his things in the bag. 

Kenny POV

I made my way into the bus and pulled the window down. Most of the students were already on the bus, but I saw Tweek and Craig walking right to the bus door and stopped. Tweek was burying his face into Craig's chest and Craig put his hat on Tweek and told him something. He slowly nodded as they made their way onto the bus. Tweek was pulling on Craigs hat as he slowly approached my seat and quietly sat down. Craig glared at me as he walked a few rows back and sat down.   
“Um, hi Tweek” I said quietly. Tweek pulled it more over his eyes.   
“TOO MUCH PRESSURE!” He cried. 

Craig POV

“TOO MUCH PRESSURE!” Tweek cried. I nearly bolted out of my seat until I felt Kyle's hand on my shoulder.   
“He only said hi” Kyle said. I sighed and leaned back into my seat. “So you ready for me to tell you?”  
I took a deep breath and nodded.   
“Yes, I will try to stay calm” I answered as calmly as I could. Kyle took a deep breath and cupped my ear and whispered.   
“They used to be friends in Denver, until one day Kenny learned something about Tweek's parents” he whispered. “Craig....his parents used to put meth in their coffee and he was the taste tester...”  
My blood went cold, there was no way that could be true.  
“How could that be true?” I whispered. “His parents are super nice, why would they do that to him?”  
“Think about it dude, his tics and his twitches?” Kyle said. “It makes sense, and Kenny asked him about it and Tweek freaked out and tried to talk to his parents about it, it was back in the town where he was born in. They moved to Denver so he could get help and to learn from their mistakes”  
It was starting to make sense, but I couldn't wrap my head around it. My little Tweekers used to be forced to drink meth, why wouldn’t he tell me?  
“W-why did he never tell me?” I asked. Kyle shrugged.   
“Kenny said he ran upstairs after talking to them and blacked out when he found Kenny in his room. We think when he blacked out he just forgot, he never mentioned it again and Kenny didn’t dare ask, for more than one reason.” Kyle said. His last few words made me raise my eyebrow. My whole head was spinning and I was just so confused.  
“What do you mean more than one reason?” I asked. “Would that have anything to do with Tweek freaking out when he gets anywhere near him” Kyle just slowly nodded.   
“Possibly, he also was the one that found Tweek, um, cutting himself” Kyle said carefully. “Because of how badly he was being bullied.”  
My poor fucking boy. My whole body is aching for him right now, but I couldn’t do a fucking thing about it.   
“Tweek....” I whispered. “He never deserved any of this...”  
“I’m not finished..” Kyle trailed off. “You HAVE to promise me you won’t do something stupid”  
What the fuck is Kyle talking about? God, my head can’t take much more of this.  
““Did Tweek get help?” I asked rather calmly.   
“U-um, Kenny didn’t see him for a week after, s-so we believe he did” Kyle said.   
“I will try my hardest to stay calm, but you need to tell McCormick I need to have a one on one chat very soon” I said flatly.

Kenny POV

I was so nervous, I shouldn’t have acted how I did at the car wash. Tweek had his whole face covered by Craig's hat and was clutching his backpack so tight his knuckles were white.  
“Tweek...” I started. “I’m unbelievably sorry, c-can we please start over”  
I knew it sounded like I was begging, but I felt terrible. I noticed one of Tweek's mesmerizing green eyes peeking at me. I tried my luck and held out my hand.  
“H-hey Tweek” I gave a little smile. “I-its Kenny from Denver, we used to be friends” I watched his eye dart back and forth from my face to my hand. To my surprise he lightly reached out for it and placed his hand in mine.   
“H-hi Kenny, I-I’m sorry for acting badly” he looked down. “I-I just kept getting reminded of the c-cutting...”  
“I’m sorry Tweek” I said sadly. “H-how are things with Craig?”  
I hit the right note, because he slowly perked up.  
“C-Craig is the most a-amazing person e-ever” he said with a little smile. He started telling me how Craig made him feel so safe, how he made him more confident and just made his life so much better. He talked about how he had finally gotten rid of the blade stash he had, how he even cut out coffee from his diet and replaced it with sweets instead which explained his soft pudge.   
“I can tell, I was a little shocked to see you in that outfit, but it was nice seeing you all confident” I smiled. Tweek blushed a little.   
“C-Craig likes it” he blushed. “I’m kinda afraid people will make fun of me for it, but he protects me a-and I-I kinda like it”   
We talked the rest of the bus ride and he even started to laugh. I turned around to look for Craig and to my surprise he didn’t look too upset, he looked more like he was just deep in his thoughts. 

Time Skip Craig POV

“Alright students we are here!” Our teacher shouted. Cheers of excitement sprouted from inside the bus. We all carefully got up and made our way out of the bus. I looked out the window and saw Clyde flip me off.  
“You fucker” I snickered and did it right back. I also watched Tweek give Kenny a little wave and started talking to Clyde and Token. I thanked Kyle for the talk and quickly made it out of the bus and squeezed Tweek.  
“Was everything OK?” I asked in a worried tone. Tweek rested his head on my shoulder.   
“Y-yeah, Kenny apologized to me, a-and I got to tell h-him all about y-you” Tweek nuzzled. I stroked his hair and kissed his cheek.   
“Oh really? What did you tell him?” I asked with genuine curiosity. Especially since I knew Kenny when we were younger.  
“I-I told him h-how amazing y-you are” Tweek shyly smiled. I booped Tweek’s nose and smiled.   
“Tweekers, I told you to never lie” I teased. Tweek looked at me all confused. “Because you’re the amazing one”  
Tweek blushed and giggled and we nuzzled until we were interrupted.  
“So gay” Clyde giggled. I flipped him off and laughed.   
“So were too first?” Token asked. “I guess we should probably get a map.”   
We all agreed so I put Tweek on the ground and squatted.  
“Hop on Tweek” I smiled. Tweek blushed and realized I didn't have my backpack.  
“W-where is your backpack Craig?” He asked.  
“I put my phone and stuff in your bag Tweekers” I smiled. “Because I knew I wanted to give you a piggyback ride”   
Tweek giggled and quickly hopped on as fast as he could. I slowly stood up and felt his chin on my hair.   
“Your heavy babe” I teased.   
“CRAIG” Tweek blushed as he hid his face. Token and Clyde just laughed as we made our way to get a map.

Time Skip

Tweek's mom was so freaking right. We had gone on a few rides and after a while Tweek started eyeing candy. He knows damn well he just has to look at me and I will get him it. And I’ll admit, I probably got him a little too much. The little blonde was bouncing off the walls, like it was fucking adorable, but like super crazy at the same time. When Clyde and Token saw me pull out the leash from the backpack they nearly died.   
“I have to do it guys, look at him!” I exclaimed as Tweek was bouncing around us. ‘C-Craig can we go on t-that ride?” Tweek giggled as he ran around. I looked up at the one he was pointing at and it had two loops.  
“We are just laughing because it's cute Craig” Clyde teased. I flipped him off then looked back at the ride.  
“You sure Tweek?” I asked. He just ran up to me and nodded. I turned around and laughed as Clyde looked terrified.   
“And yes Clyde, you're going” I snickered. 

Kenny POV

“Cartman, you're still such a dick” I laughed as we made our way through the park. This pissed off Cartman which in turn made the guys laugh.  
“You're still a whore Kenny” Cartman pouted. Oh Cartman, if you only knew how much I’ve actually changed.   
“What ride do you guys want to go on?” Stan asked. Kyle and I looked around as Cartman just snacked on his ice cream cone. I looked to my right and noticed a familiar head slowly going up the steep slope of a roller coaster.  
“Is that Tweek?” I laughed. Stan and Kyle looked up to where I was pointing and laughed.   
“It is him, kinda surprised he went on that ride” Kyle laughed. We then heard a familiar scream as the ride reached its peak and sped up on the drop. We watched the ride until it went back to its station and waited to see the aftermath.   
“C-Clyde you look s-so scared” I hear Tweek laugh. The group slowly walked up to us and Craig immediately got in front of Tweek. At first I thought he was looking at me, but he was definitely eyeing Cartman.   
“Fags” Cartman glared. I watched as Tweek slowly started to twitch and shake behind Craig.   
“How about you let them be?” I yelled, breaking the silence. “You have already made Tweek have permanent damage on his fucking arms!”  
I saw Craig tense up and glared at Cartman with so much hate in his eyes.   
“Yeah dude, Tweek is our friend too!” Kyle shouted. Cartman glared at Kyle and I so we just glared back.   
“How the fuck can you guys defend this spaz? How the fuck is he even worth defending?” He spat. Before we knew it Craig was right in Cartman's face.   
“Say that one more fucking time” Craig growled. “I will fucking rip off your arms and shove them in your ass”  
I noticed Tweek was lightly tugging on Craig's sleeves. Craig turned back a little and looked at him.  
“P-please calm down Craig, I-I know i-its not ok” Tweek looked down and whispered. “B-but n-not here”  
Craig flipped Cartman off and knelt down to Tweek's level. I laughed as they kissed and Craig cupped his cheek.  
“No matter where it is, it's NEVER OK to make fun of you” he said sternly to Tweek. Tweek looked back down and slowly nodded. Craig picked him up and I turned my attention to Kyle and Cartman butting heads.   
“We are going to hang with them!” Kyle spat at Cartman. “So why don’t you just go fuck off”

Craig POV

I hated speaking to Tweek like that, but he has to know it's never OK to be made fun of in the way Eric did it. No matter where we were. So of course I HAD to pick him up and apologize as Kyle and Eric got into it.   
“I’m sorry sweetheart” I whispered. “I just need you to understand it's never OK for you to be made fun of”  
Tweek slowly nodded and I gave a playful sigh and reached into his backpack and pulled out a lollipop.   
“I guess I’ll just have to have this all to myself” I teased as I saw two adorable eyes peeking at me.   
“C-can I have i-it?” He asked quietly. I smiled and handed it to him and he happily placed it in his mouth.   
“I’d say don’t let the door hit your fat ass on the way out, but there is no door!” Kyle screamed as I saw Eric storm away. Stan patted Kyle on the back while Kenny was smoking a cigarette.   
“T-thank you guys” Tweek said. This made the guys turn around and smile.   
“It's no problem Tweek” Stan smiled. I gave them each a head nod and turned to Clyde and Token.   
“You guys cool if they roll with us?” I asked. They both agreed so I set Tweek down while he sucked on the lollipop as we all made our way through the park.  
“So, um, Craig?” Kyle asked. I turned to face him as I held the handle to Tweek's backpack. “Why does Tweek's backpack have a leash?”  
“OK, so I went to Tweek's house this morning to pick him up. His mom gave it to me” I explained. “She said if he has too much sugar I would need this”   
Kyle’s group all seemed to understand as Tweek began to bounce around happily. We kept on moving around the park and to be honest, we were actually having a good time.   
“So what ride now?” Token asked. The guys talked among themselves as I heard some laughter to my right. I saw a group of kids our age pointing laughing at one of us. My eyes narrowed into slits as I saw them starting to imitate twitching.   
“Guys, take Tweek out of here” I said coldly as I handed Kenny the leash to his backpack. The guys looked at me weird as I stormed off as the kids walked away.   
“C-Craig!” Tweek called out. I was not in the fucking mood so see some punk ass kids make fun of MY boyfriend. I searched around and found the fuckers sitting at a table.  
“So, you think it’s fucking funny laughing at someone with a disability?” I spat at them. The group laughed as one of them started to fake twitch.  
“I-it’s f-funny” he laughed. Nope, not fucking today. I rushed to him and got right in his face.   
“I fucking dare you, one more time” I whispered. The kid pressed his forehead right into mine.   
“He your fucking boyfriend or something?” He snickered. “Fag”  
All hell broke loose. I slammed my forehead into the ass hat's face. We fell to the concrete and the fists began to fly. That’s when I heard a familiar scream.  
“Craig!!!”

Tweek POV

“W-where did he go?” I quietly asked Kenny. Kenny shrugged as we saw Clyde run after him. I looked up at Kenny and he looked back at me.  
“Just be careful” he said as he removed my backpack so I booked it after Clyde.   
“C-Clyde!” I yelled. “Wait u-up!” Thankfully Clyde heard me and waited.   
“Sorry Tweek, didn’t know you were following me” he said. “Let’s find Craig”  
We rushed in the direction we had seen Craig ran in and looked around.   
“S-see anything?” I asked as I put my hand up so the sun was out of my eyes.   
“Tweek!” Clyde yelled. “Over here!” I ran as fast as I could in the direction I heard Clyde yell in and gasped. Craig was on the ground choking out some guy while two others were trying to kick him. I rushed ahead without even thinking and looked around and grabbed a cup of coffee that was on a table.  
“Tweek!” Clyde yelled as he tried to catch me, but I was just a little too quick for him as I splashed the hot coffee onto the two boys kicking Craig. They both screamed in pain and ran in opposite directions and I jumped onto the back of the kid that was on Craig.   
“DON”T TOUCH MY CRAIG!” I screamed as I punched him in the back of the head. I grabbed his hair and pulled him off Craig with all my strength and gave him one punch to the face before I felt myself being lifted up. I turn my head wildly to see Craig with a massive smile on his face. I blushed brightly as I felt him stroke my head like an evil villain does with their cats. I snapped back to reality as I heard the guy that I punched start to scramble to his feet.   
“Y-you better r-run!” I growled as he ran away to probably meet back up with the other assholes.   
“Holy shit Tweek!” Clyde exclaimed happily. “I never knew you had that in you!”  
Before I responded I turned my attention to Craig as he squeezed me tightly. His face was bruised a little and dirty, but his eyes had this twinkle in them.   
“Y-your not hurt are you?” I asked quietly as I tended to his face as best as I could. I blushed as he pulled me in for a kiss and I closed my eyes. He pulled away and just smiled at me.   
“My hero” he smiled so brightly. I blushed and turned my head back to Clyde.  
“I can be feisty when I want to be” I smirked. 

Craig POV

“My hero” I smiled as I nuzzled into Tweek. I was beyond surprised by his reaction, like I taught him how to defend himself, but not to that extreme. Tweek was now super embarrassed as we made our way back to the guys with Clyde asking a million questions.   
“Why did you fight those guys dude?!” Clyde asked. “That was kinda stupid to be honest”  
“When they make fun of your boyfriend for having a disability, it shouldn’t matter how many of them there are” I said flatly. This made Tweek look up at me.  
“M-my twitching?” He guessed. I just nodded and squeezed him tightly.  
“There is absolutely nothing wrong with it, you understand?” I said before Tweek had a chance to respond. “Your tics are so adorable and I don’t want anyone telling you differently or especially making fun of them”  
Tweek rested his head on my shoulder and lightly pecked me cheek with kisses as we finally made it back to the guys.   
“What the hell happened?” Kenny asked as he handed me the backpack. I told them how I saw them mocking Tweek’s twitching and how I was already pissed off because of Cartman and how that put me over the edge.  
“But Tweek came and kicked their asses” I beamed so happily.   
“Damn” Kyle said as all of our phones went off.   
“All students please return back to the entrance” Token read his phone. We all sighed and slowly made our way back to the entrance.   
“I don’t know which one of you started a fight, but that's not acceptable!” The teacher complained. We all just sighed as the students started to pile onto the bus.   
“K-Kenny?” I heard Tweek ask. “C-can I sit next to Craig? H-his face still n-needs fixing” Kenny laughed and seemed to agree so Tweek made his way in front of me as we made it onto the bus. Tweek slid in first and I carefully sat beside him. I sat back as Tweek pulled out some cloth from his backpack and poured a little bit of water on it and started washing my face.   
“Thanks babe” I smiled as he cleaned up my face. “You really did surprise me back there”  
Tweek shyly smiled a little as he now started to dry my face off.  
“Y-you really think I-I was gonna l-let them hurt you?” He asked with a smile. I playfully kissed his forehead as the bus slowly lumbered away from the amusement park. I was playing a game with Clyde on my phone and I felt a familiar bump against my arm. I looked to my right and smiled.   
“Guess you finally crashed from all the sugar” I teased quietly as Tweek was snoring against my shoulder. Thankfully the game could be played with one hand so I could begin to stroke Tweek's hair happily. I heard some laughter from behind us, which I believe is Kyle and Kenny. I set my phone down and raise my hand over the seat so I can flip them off.  
“Craig!” Our teacher screamed. “Do that again and you will be getting detention!” I just sighed and went back to playing my phone and nuzzling Tweek. 

Time Skip Third Person POV

The school year was slowly winding down. Craig found it so hard to believe how fast the school year was going by. It had never gone by this fast before, but then again, he had never had someone like Tweek to spend it with. For Tweek, this was the first time ever that he was actually successful in all of his classes. Craig had kept him grounded and focused since he knew Tweek was capable of doing well in his school work outside of music.   
“Craig?” Tweek asked as they exited their last class of the day. “D-did you expect school t-to go by s-so fast?” Craig looked up at the ceiling and smiled.   
“Well babe, when you have someone you love with you, it might have something to do with it” Craig smiled. They held hands as they left the school and made their way through the parking lot. As they headed to Craig’s STI when they noticed a familiar orange parking standing by it.   
“Kenny?” Craig called out and the orange parka responded with a hand wave. We finally got to the car and Kenny was lighting a cigarette.  
“Tweekers?” I ask as we put our bags in the trunk. “Can you sit in the car please? Kenny and I have something we have to talk about” Tweek tilted his head a little then stood on his tip toes and gave me a kiss.   
“O-OK Craig” he smiled and climbed into the passenger seat. I turned my attention to Kenny who was stomping on his cigarette.   
“I’m guessing Kyle finally caved and told you?” I asked while resting against my car.   
“Yeah” Kenny said while looking at his feet. “Look, I’m terrible sorry for what I did to him in the past. I swear I’m a better person now!” Craig just looked up into the sky and just thought.   
“Tell me about the meth,” he said quietly. Kenny did his best to go through his memory and told Craig how they had Tweek be a taste tester for new blends of coffee and how they even used to make him go and pick up the meth from their supplier. He also told them about when they realized what they had done that they wanted to fix their mistake.  
“Keep in mind I don’t know all the details, I just got them from a reliable source” Kenny said. Craig was still looking up at the sky, deep into his thoughts.   
“One final thing” Craig said. “What about him cutting himself”   
“I found him doing it in the bathroom one day, and on that day he was being bullied particularly bad” Kenny started “he had forgotten to take his ADD medication and was twitching super badly and a few kids just beat the shit outta him. I tried to stop it....but it was useless. He ran away for a few classes and I went to the bathroom and I heard him sniffling and found him in the stall.....that's when I noticed it started”  
The two guys small talked for a little bit longer, Craig not wanting to make Tweek wait any longer, and Kenny not wanting to keep all this on his mind.  
“Thanks McCormick” Craig said flatly. “I’m still not sure about all this, but he seems OK with you now, so should I” Kenny thanked Craig and waved as he headed towards his truck.


	13. Chapter 13

Craig POV

I looked at the sky once more as Kenny walked back to his truck. This was all just so much information. I hated that Tweek had gone through so much hard shit in his life, but on the bright side that was all behind the short boy. I heard music start playing in the car and I noticed Tweek bouncing along to the beat. I smiled and slowly opened the driver door and got in. I noticed he found a few old Cd's I had in my car and decided to put on in.   
“W-Whats this song?” Tweek asked. I closed my eyes and listened for a moment. Man, I haven’t heard this song in forever, but I was one of my favorites.  
“Exploration of Space” I responded. “By Cosmic Gate.” This made Tweek laugh.   
“Not surprised you like it,” he teased. I playfully nudge his shoulder as we back out of my space. I had to drop Tweek off at his work so I could head to his house and get more practice playing guitar.   
“See you when you pick me u-up Craig” Tweek smiled as I dropped him off at work. I gave him a kiss and quickly drove to Tweek's house so I could get some more practice in. 

Time Skip Tweek POV

“W-what to wear?” I mutter to myself as I rummage through my closet. It was the last dance of the year and I was super excited for it. I had a little bit before Craig got here, so I had to hurry. I grabbed my white ripped jeans and grabbed a white button up shirt.   
“This looks so boring” I whined, so I went back digging and looking at hangers. After another minute I found a green polo shirt that I thought would look good with the white shirt and pants. I was struggling to button up my shirt when I heard a knock on my door.   
“GAH come i-in!” I hollered. My mom slowly entered my room. “T-thank god its you mom, I n-need help”  
“Of course sweetheart” mom smiled. “Especially since Craig is waiting downstairs”  
Mom quickly helped me with my buttons and I threw my polo shirt on.  
“H-have you seen my hair clip?” I asked as I looked frantically around my room. My mom started to search and thankfully she found it.   
“Thanks mom!” I smiled as she placed it in my hair. She smiled and kissed my forehead before I bolted downstairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and was greeted by Craig. He was wearing black dress pants with a blue dress shirt and a black vest and to my surprise, no hat. I looked up at him and blushed.   
“What's wrong Tweek?” He asked with a smile. I stood on my tip toes and touched the raven colored hair.   
“W-wasn’t expecting you to not wear your hat” I smiled. Craig laughed and held my hand as he led me out the front door. Before we left he twirled me around and just looked at me.   
“What's going on Craig?” I asked. He pulled me close and we kissed.  
“Nothing babe, just been thinking how crazy this year has been” he smiled. “Although you do look so adorable and grown up” I blushed at the last part.   
“Grown up? But I'm so short” I laughed. Craig booped my nose.   
“So? You can still look grown up while being short and cute” he retorted. He turned me around and I was greeted to a limo.  
“Wow!” I beamed. It was way bigger than the limo I was in when I went with the girls to the first dance.   
“Get in guys!” I heard Token yell from the back. I quickly got to the back doors and slid in and looked in awe.  
“Wow!” I exclaimed as everything was so fancy. I felt Craig sit next to me.   
“Fuck it, why not, selfie everyone” Craig said. Craig pulled out his phone and pulled me close and Clyde, Bebe, Token and Nichole huddled together as Craig held the phone high and we all smiled.   
“School Sucks!” We all screamed and smiled as Craig snapped the picture. I leaned back in the seat as the limo started to pull away from the curb and I could faintly see my parents waving us goodbye. I turned my attention to Clyde acting all boastful.  
“I wonder who will be voted as the cutest couple” Clyde teased. I watched as Craig just scoffed and proceeded to set me on his lap.   
“You think you could beat this?” Craig asked while poking my cheek. “Dude, he was bringing in more girls than you were, and you're straight! No offense Bebe”   
Bebe laughed and I blushed as Craig kept poking my face.   
“To be honest” Token said. “I don’t care if we win, they won’t change anything” he looked at Nichole and smiled. I looked up at Craig who was deep in his thoughts.   
“I-it doesn’t matter if we win or lose Craig” I smiled. Craig snapped out of it and looked down at me. “Because I already won” 

Craig POV

“Because I already won” Tweek beamed so brightly. The butterflies in my stomach started to flutter. I pulled him as close to my chest and rested my chin in his hair as the limo slowly approached the school.   
“Let’s just enjoy the night everybody” Token smiled. The driver pulled up to the curb and jumped out and opened our door. Clyde and Bebe got out first, followed by Token and Nichole.   
“After you” I smiled. Tweek nodded and smiled as he made his way out of the door and I followed. Our group marched our way into the building as the dance was already going.   
“Alright everyone! I hope you're all having fun tonight” I heard Kyle’s voice. “Don’t forget to cast your votes for the cutest couple and we will be announcing the winner at the end of the dance!” Clyde and Token took off with their dates leaving Tweek and I at the entrance to the gym.   
“What do you want to do?” I asked Tweek. I felt him grab my hand and he started to lead me further into the gym.   
“I-I’m getting thirsty, t-then maybe we dance?” He smiled.   
“That sounds good to me” I smiled. He grabbed my hand and happily led me through the crowds and made our way to the drinks table.   
“Oh hey K-Kenny” Tweek smiled. “O-oh hey Butters!”   
To my surprise Kenny and Butters were holding hands and drinking punch.   
“Hey fellas!” Butters smiled. Kenny also gave a little wave.  
“Surprised to see you two together” I said. “You two are together? Right”  
“Yeah they are Craig” Tweek responded. “I helped Kenny build up the courage to ask him”  
“I do owe you one Tweek” Kenny smiled. Tweek smiled and went to grab some punch, but Kenny stopped him.  
“I wouldn’t Tweek” Kenny said. “Cartman spiked it”  
Tweek cocked his head all confused as I poured myself a small cup and sniffed it.  
“Why would he do that?” I asked. I threw the cup in the trash and tried to find something else for Tweek to drink.  
“He did it to try to get you two drunk” Kenny said frankly. “Kyle and Stan had no idea and I only found out because I caught him”   
I found Tweek some water and handed it to him.   
“Thanks for telling us Ken, we are gonna go dance, you two don’t drink too much of that punch” I teased a little. Kenny was about to speak, but Butters cut him off.  
“Don’t worry, he knows I will cut him off eventually” Butters teased. Kenny pulled Butters in and they laughed. It was nice seeing those two finally get together.   
“Craig!” I heard Tweek yell. I turned around and saw he was waiting on the dance floor. I walked over and grabbed his hands.   
“Sorry Tweekers” I smiled. He looked up at me with a big smile and quickly ran over to Kyle at the DJ booth and whispered something to him.   
“What is he doing” I asked myself as he pointed over to me and Kyle laughed. Tweek hurried back over giggling.   
“What did you do?” I asked him. He reached up to put a finger over my mouth as I heard Kyle start to speak.   
“We have our first song request of the evening” Kyle said over the loudspeaker. “Requested by little Tweek for his boyfriend Craig and the song is Be Your Light by CLNGR”  
I slowly started to blush and looked down at Tweek. He was just looking up at me with a huge smile and big beautiful green eyes as he slowly pulled me to the middle of the floor. He grabbed my hands and I pulled him close as the song started.

I get so caught up in the middle  
Thinking of drowning in those blue eyes  
I'm losing sight cause I am falling  
I'm so deep down, deep down  
And is that a light  
That I die  
I can't hide (huh, oh)  
What this is (oh, oh)  
Yeah, I keep drowning in those blue eyes  
And you can tell me all of your lies  
I will put out all of the fire  
If it gets too dark (oh, oh)

“I’ll be your light” he sang so sweetly as he took the lead. I could feel my eyes slowly starting to water as we twirled around the dance floor. The lights caused Tweek's hair to look so bright and vibrant, just like his soul. As we danced around the floor it occurred to me that there was a light on us at all times, with all eyes on us. For once, I was the nervous one, while Tweek looked so calm and peaceful as he was in charge. The song slowly came to an end as I twirled Tweek one final time. To my surprise the whole room erupted with applause. This definitely surprised Tweek as he blushed and gave little waves. I couldn’t resist as I picked him up and just squeezed him tightly as tears slowly rolled down my face.   
“God I love you” I whispered into his shoulder. I felt him lift up my face and planted a kiss onto my lips. His whole face was lit up like an angel with an amazingly bright smile.   
“I love you more Craig” he smiled. He wiped my face as I carried him back to a table through cheers and applause. I found the spot where Clyde, Bebe, Token, and Nichole were sitting, all with huge smiles on their face.   
“Where did that song come from!” Clyde exclaimed with a huge smile. I sat Tweek next to me as he looked like he was about to explode with excitement.  
“T-thats my song for Craig” he beamed. “It makes me think of him whenever I hear it”   
I blushed watching Tweek talk so excitedly about the topic. A song that made him think of me? I could feel the butterflies in my stomach rise. If only he knew. 

Time had passed as the dance began to slowly come to a close. Tweek was twitching happily in his seat as he was talking about his plans for us during the summer, I could have chimed in, but this was too damn adorable.  
“Attention everybody!” Kyle said into the loudspeaker. “We have totaled up the votes and are ready to announce the winners of our cutest couple of the year award!”  
Claps erupted in the gym as Stan ran up to Kyle with a piece of paper.   
“Why does Stan look confused?” Token asked. I looked closer and noticed a look of confusion on Stan's face as he handed it to Kyle.   
“What's Kyle gonna say?” I asked out loud. We soon got an answer as Kyle blurted it out.  
“Cartman and Heidi?!” He said, shocked. I looked over and saw Cartman standing up and dancing and even Heidi was shocked.   
“That’s not what we counted out!” Kyle spat. He stood up and walked right over to Cartman and just glared at him  
“Thanks for announcing that Jew” Cartman smiled.   
“Where is the fucking REAL paper fat ass!” Kyle glared at Cartman. Cartman shoved Kyle and before Kyle could retaliate, Heidi reached into his back pocket. She quickly read it.  
“Kyle I found it!” She yelled. Kyle smirked and quickly juked Cartman and quickly grabbed it.   
“Thanks Heidi” he smirked. Cartman had fallen on his ass and looked like he was about to cry.   
“Servers you right fat ass” I laughed. Kyle headed back to the booth.  
“So, who is gonna win Craig?” I heard Clyde laugh. I turned around and flipped Clyde off. I turned my attention back to Kyle when I felt a certain small hand reach for mine.  
“Sorry for that STUPID interruption” Kyle spat. “But, the true winners of this award are”  
God damn it Kyle. He paused for what seemed like forever as his eyes dotted around the room until they locked with mine.   
“Craig Tucker and little Tweek Tweak!” Kyle exclaimed. The crowd blasted with the sound of clapping and cheers. I slowly started to blush, but when I turned to look at Tweek I had to stop a laugh. He was so red and struggling to hide his face. I smiled and lifted him up as I got out of my seat and hugged him tightly.   
“Come on up guys!” Kyle exclaimed. I slowly carry Tweek while weaving around tables. We got up to Kyle and he had a huge smile on.   
“Congratulations guys!” Kyle beamed. “The first gay couple to win this award in our schools history! Are you guys curious about what was said about you?”   
Tweek and I just looked at each other and blushed.  
“Um, sure why not” I responded. Kyle grabbed a few pieces of paper.   
“The biggest reason was because” Kyle gave a pause. “Craig Tucker is no longer an asshole”   
The whole gym bellowed with laughter and I felt my face get hot. Then I heard Tweek's little giggle and slowly started to smile.  
“Fine, I guess the little guy has made me less of an ass” I laughed. Tweek also kept giggling as Kyle read the last reason.   
“And the last biggest reason was” Kyle paused. “Is because the two of you are absolutely perfect with each other”   
Awws started coming from the crowd as Kyle was greeted by two other students, each with an item in their hands.   
“So, um, since this is new to us, we have a crown and a tiara” Kyle said. “We figured we would let you two pick who gets which”   
The two students walked over to us and I sort of just stared at the objects. God damn it, this must be what Tweek sometimes feels like, this was actually slowly becoming a lot of pressure. I kinda spaced out when I felt something slowly get put on my head. I gently shook it and looked down at the pillows, the crown was gone. I looked back over at Tweek. He was blushing super bright, but was super happy and he didn’t have a crown on his head.   
“Guess I get to put this one on you” I smiled. I used one hand to carefully pick up the tiara and placed it on Tweek's adorable head. The lights glinted off it and bounced off his hair as well, giving them both an even brighter appearance. I was breathless. He looked up at me with his stammeringly gorgeous green eyes with his adorable hair clip and newly found tiara on his head.   
“My little prince” I smiled as I pulled him in for a kiss. He slowly pulled away and had his adorable dorky smile on.   
“I love you more than I can say Craig” he beamed so happily. I pulled him in for one more kiss.  
“I love you even more Tweekers” I cooed.


	14. Chapter 14

Time Skip Third Person POV

The remaining month of school was slowly winding down. The boys were so excited for their first summer together, the first one of many for the two of them. While Tweek was at work, Craig was scheming up a plan to get one of the last things he had planned for his boy on the first day of summer.  
“Token, you promise you won’t say anything to anyone” Craig said over the phone as he began packing a few things into a small backpack.  
“I promise dude, what are you planning?” Token asked.  
“So, I’m getting Tweek something special, but I, um, need to get his finger sized” Craig blushed brightly at that last part.  
“A ring?” Token exclaimed. “You're not doing what I think you are right?”  
This wasn’t helping curb Craig's nervousness.  
“God no dude!” Craig yelled. “Not a wedding ring, but its kinda like a first step to that”  
Token gave a sigh of relief and basically told him two options. Option one, sneak in at night since Craig knew where the spare key was, or two, convince Tweek to let him measure his finger.  
“Let's go with option one” Craig said. “Tweek would easily figure something out with option two”  
“You're probably right, so just wear black, and don’t drive your car right to his house” Token said. “Its loud as fuck dude”  
We talked a little bit longer until Token had to go. I grabbed a black hoodie along with a black hat and quickly made his way downstairs.  
“What are you doing?” Craig heard his sister Tricia say the exact moment his foot hit the last step.  
“Nothing Tricia” Craig muttered as he began making his way to the door.  
“Tell me, or I’m telling mom” she snickered. Craig just sighed and turned around.  
“You better not tell anyone” Craig said. “I’m sneaking to Tweek's house so I can measure his ring finger so I can make a ring”  
Tricia’s eyes went all big and Craig just sighed.  
“You're gonna marry him!” She exclaimed. Craig quickly covered her mouth before she could get too loud.  
“Shhh! No, not exactly like that” Craig whispered. “One day, yes I’m gonna, hopefully, it's just kinda like a first step”  
“I’m gonna be such a cool Aunt!” Tricia could barely contain her excitement as she bolted up stairs.  
“I swear she better not say anything” Craig sighed. He got in his car and made his way to Tweek's. 

“Alright, I’m a block down, I know he comes home from the other direction” Craig muttered to himself. “So I should be in the clear”  
Craig played on his phone until he saw a pair of lights slowly turn into Tweek's house. He canceled out of the game and checked the time. Craig quietly shut his door and stealthy made his way to a bush and started texting Tweek.

_Craig: hey babe, you home from work?_

_Tweekers: yeah, I just got home, I’m super pooped_

_Craig: I understand, you just get some sleep ok honey?_

_Tweekers: ok Craig, I luv you!!!_

_Craig: I love you more sweetheart ;)_

Craig smiled at his phone and stuck it in his pocket. He proceeded to look up at Tweek's window and blush.  
“I kinda wonder what he does when I’m not over” he thought out loud. He looked around and there was a tree kinda close to Tweek's window.  
“Fuck it” he said and carefully made his way over to the tree. “Probably the only chance I’ll get to see this”  
He carefully climbed his way up the tree and kept a few branches in front of him. There was little Tweek, who looked like he was doing something on his laptop.  
“What are you doing honey?” Craig said. Tweek then stood up and stretched with a big yawn, causing his shirt to ride up.  
“Damn it Tweek, how are you so cute” Craig smiled as Tweek began to poke it and blush. Craig started to blush even more as Tweek started to quickly get changed. He quickly brushed his teeth as his mom entered the room and gave him a hug as he went to go lie down, she walked over and kissed his head and turned a night light on.  
“Good night honey” Craig smiled as he slowly made his way down the tree.  
“Please go to bed soon” Craig begged as he sat peeking into the living room as Tweek's parents were watching TV. After what seemed like forever until the TV flickered off and his parents went upstairs. Craig sneaked his way to the front door and started getting cold feet.  
“Shit, should I really do this?” Craig asked himself. “He is worth the risk”  
He carefully lifted up a stone and grabbed the spare house key and carefully opened the door.  
“No squeak, that's good” Craig said quietly. “Lets just do this quick”  
To the best of his ability Craig stealthily made his way up the stairs and carefully opened Tweek's bedroom door.  
“Oh honey” Craig whispered with a smile. Tweek was wrapped in one of Craig’s older hoodies that he gave him in the first month of dating and he wasn’t even tucked in. Craig made his way over and looked over his sleeping boyfriend. He knelt down and carefully grabbed Tweek's right hand and pulled out a piece of string from his pocket and carefully wrapped it around his ring finger and carefully cut it.  
“Let's get you wrapped up” he smiled. He carefully lifted Tweek’s legs up and slide his covers back and wrapped Tweek up in the blankets.  
“C-Craig?” Tweek muttered in his sleep. Craig blushed and leaned next to his ear.  
“What's up buttercup?” Craig whispered in his ear. Tweek twitched a little in his sleep as Craig placed his teddy bear next to him.  
“W-what do you want me t-to wear at t-the wedding?” The sleeping boy asked. This caught Craig off guard and made him blush. They had never talked about such a topic directly. Craig thought to himself for a moment before kneeling back down to Tweek’s ear.  
“I want you to wear whatever you think is cutest” Craig smiled. “But I only request a veil and that adorable hair clip”  
Tweek stirred and onto his side and faced Craig. Still in his deep sleep, he gave a little smile.  
“Ok Craig” he said sleepily. “I can do that”  
Craig just smiled and lightly placed a kiss on Tweek’s lips.  
“Good night little Tweekers” Craig whispered happily. 

Time Skip

Craig woke up super early in the morning and thankfully for him, it was Saturday.  
“Tweek should still be asleep so I’ll go get this made” Craig smiled. His morning was uneventful. Just had breakfast, texted Tweek and headed to the mall.  
“Hi! Welcome to South Park Jewelry” the lady smiled as I walked into the jeweler.  
“Hi, um, I want to get a ring made?” Craig asked quietly. The lady just smiled and beckoned him over to her.  
“So who's the lucky lady” she winked. Craig just shook his head in response.  
“It's for my boyfriend, and it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring” Craig retorted. The lady looked taken back and just tried to shake it off.  
“Silly me” she laughed. “This must be one special boy if your having a promise ring made”  
“He is more special than anything” Craig smiled. “We have only been together for almost 9 months, but I know we'll be together for a very long time”  
The girl showed Craig some options and Craig picked out a gold ring and an emerald that got as close as he could get to Tweek's eye color.  
‘Should this be made before school is out?” Craig asked. The girl nodded and typed some things into her computer.  
“You will pay once you come pick it up OK?” She said. Craig nodded and left the shop when he got a phone call from Token.  
“Yo” Craig said as he exited the mall.  
“You get the stuff?” Token asked. Craig hopped in his car and headed toward Token’s house.  
“Yeah I just dropped it off” Craig said. “On my way to get you and Clyde”

“Get in” Craig said as the guys walked out of the Tokens house and got in Craig's car.  
“Where is Tweek?” Clyde asked as they headed onto the road.  
“I had to do some stuff and you guys were closer on the way back” Craig responded. After a bit they slowly rolled up to Tweek's house and the guys were shocked.  
“Is Tweek working on his car?” Clyde exclaimed. The small blonde was wearing a tank top with his green sport shorts. Craig carefully pulled the car to the sidewalk and got out and watched his boyfriend changing the tires on his car.  
“This is pretty hot” Craig slipped. The guys turned and looked at him and that's when we realized what he said.  
“I, um, I” Craig stuttered. Clyde’s smile just got bigger and bigger. Craig flipped him off and bolted to his boyfriend.  
“Tweekers!” Craig called out. The blonde wiped his hand on his forehead and turned around.  
“Craig!” Tweek smiled as he quickly got up and ran up to Craig. “I-I could use your help”  
Craig kissed the boy's forehead and looked him over. Tweek was sweaty, had dirt all over his face.  
“Let's finish that up, then get you cleaned up OK?” Craig smiled. Tweek nodded in response and the two boys put on Tweek's new wheels as Clyde and Token just sat and played on their phones.  
“Let's get you washed up OK?” Craig asked with a smile. Tweek smiled and went inside and washed his face and got into non sweaty clothes.  
“Ready to go hang out?” Craig said as Tweek was hurrying down the steps.  
“Yeah Craig” the blonde beamed. 

Time Skip Tweek POV

I had already shut my alarm off. I barely slept, but for once, not because of nervousness. I was super excited for the summer. I had SO many plans for Craig and I.  
“Tweek? Honey?” My mom called from the other side of my door. I quickly got up and opened my door. “Oh! Baby you look wide awake”  
“I kinda am, I’m super excited!” I smiled. “I-I have so many plans for Craig and I this summer!”  
My mom smiled and ruffled my hair as we walked downstairs. She already had some hot chocolate for me and I made myself some bagels.  
“Is Craig getting you today?” My mom asked. I shook my head and took a sip of my hot chocolate.  
“We need both our cars today” I answered. “So I’ll be driving there”  
I finished my breakfast and booked it upstairs and got washed up. I rushed over to my dresser and grabbed my white jeans and a black tee. I quickly put them on and ran to my closet.  
“I know the exact hoodie” I smiled as I grabbed my green sunflower hoodie. I pulled it over my head and grabbed my backpack and rushed downstairs. Just as I was about to open the front door I heard my mom.  
“Tweek!” My mom called out. I whipped my head around.  
“Y-yeah mom?” I asked, all puzzled. She began pointing at her hair and that's when it hit me.  
“T-thanks for reminding me” I said. I completely forgot Craig’s favorite hair clip, so I quickly ran back upstairs and grabbed it and quickly put it in my hair and rushed out to my car and headed to school.


	15. Chapter 15

Time Skip

I pulled into my parking spot and quickly locked my door as I made my way up to school. It was such a nice morning too. The sun was out, the air was fresh. I took a big happy breath before I pushed open the door and made my way to the lunch room.  
"Damn Tweek, you beat Craig here" Clyde laughed as I walked up to him.  
"I barely slept" I said. "I-i was super excited for today"  
We made small talk until my favorite voice sounded behind me.  
"Sup babe" Craig said. I tilted my head back and put on a goofy smile.  
"What took you so long slow p-poke?" I teased. Craig booped my nose and kissed my head.  
"I just decided to let you be here before me" Craig teased back as he sat down next to me. I sipped on my hot chocolate filled thermos as Craig started talking about after school plans.  
"So you guys want to come with Tweek and I to Stark's pond after school?" Craig asked. I tilted my head.  
"Stark's pond?" I asked. "I don't think I've been there yet"  
Craig faced me and he had a big smile. Like one of those smiles that just make the butterflies in your stomach start to flutter.  
"I've been waiting to bring you there for awhile" he smiled. "I wanted it to be the first thing we did this summer"  
We just smiled at each other until Clyde made a coughing sound.  
"I guess we could join you two love birds" Clyde teased. "As long as our gf's are invited"  
"Of course!" I smiled. "I love Bebe and Nichole's company"  
The bell rang and the lunchroom started to disperse. I grabbed Craigs hand and guided him to our first class as he gave the guys a wave.

Time Skip Craig POV

"Alright class, its been an OK year for all of you" our teacher said. Our whole class just sighed. Just a few more minutes and we would be free. The teacher kept blabbing on when I felt something on my arm.  
"What the hell?" I whispered as I looked down and saw a familiar hand writing on my arm. "Babe"  
The blonde looked up and gave me an innocent smile as he finished whatever he was drawing.  
"D-done" he smiled. He had written "Tweek was here" with a bunch of little stars around it. I just admired it when I heard the familiar grunt of our teacher.  
"Have something you want to share with the class Craig?"our teacher sassed. I just smiled and rolled up my sleeve.  
"Just some cute doodles made by the one and only Tweek of course" I said flatly. I showed off my arm as Tweek hid his face in embarrassment. The teacher just sighed and told me to sit back down.  
"Its a good thing you two actually did well in class" the teacher muttered. That's when it happened. The bell started dinging and the whole class jumped for joy. I turned around and tossed Tweek up into the air and caught him.  
"Let's go meet up with the guys" I smiled. Tweek just giggled in response as I put him down and we quickly got through the mass of people.  
"There you guys are" Token called out as we moved out of the crowd. "Was hoping you guys could make it out of there alive"  
"Yeah we made it" I said. "So you guys are coming with me while the girls go with Tweek to the lake ok?"  
Token gave me a nod while Clyde looked a little confused. They went to go tell their girlfriends while I felt my hoodie get tugged.  
"Is there anything you want me to do when I get there?" Tweek asked. I thought to myself for a moment.  
"Yeah, I have a cooler in my car and maybe on the way to the pond you three can pick up what you want for drinks" I suggested. "You know I'll drink whatever you like"  
Tweek nodded and smiled in response as we made our way to the parking lot. I couldn't help but look over to him just as we got into the sunlight. It reflects brightly off his beautiful head. He was talking about something, but I was completely distracted. The way his hair was reflecting the light almost made his eyes even brighter than they usually were. His adorable soft cheeks glistened in the sunlight, just like an angel.  
"C-Craig?" Tweek asked. I slowly shook my head and smiled at him.  
"Sorry babe" I smiled. "But I just couldn't stop looking at you. In this light you glow like an angel"  
Tweek just blushed and smiled in response and quickly got on his tip toes and planted a kiss on my cheek.  
"We are here!" Clyde yelled out behind us. I turned around and flipped him the bird.  
"About damn time" I said. "So you girls are gonna go with Tweek, that ok?"  
Both girls just smiled and nodded and walked over to Tweek.  
"Just stay safe OK?" I asked as I gave Tweek a huge hug.  
"I promise" he smiled. We kissed and him and the girls went to his car while the boys and I hopped into mine.  
"So what the hell is going on?" Clyde asked as we backed out of my spot.  
"So, Token already knows, and I didn't want to tell you because you SO would have told Tweek" I said. "But I'm getting Tweek a promise ring"  
Clyde's eyes just sparkled, causing me to blush a tad.  
"That's awesome!" Clyde exclaimed. The guys talked while we slowly pulled into a parking spot in front of the mall and made our way inside.  
"Craig Tucker isn't it" the same lady I had talked to previously said. I nodded and walked up to the counter.  
"Whose with you?" She asked. "Your eventual best men?"  
I blushed as Token and Clyde just laughed behind me. Luckily the girl finally focused on me paying for the ring, which I did of course. She carefully pulled it out and I got to hold it in my hand. The guys were also interested and took a look at it.  
"It looks amazing!" I exclaimed. I thanked the lady and carefully placed it in its box and placed it in the bag and we headed back to the car.  
"So" Clyde started. "How are you gonna give it to him?"  
Shit. I hadn't even thought about that yet. Fuck. As we got closer and closer to Stark Pond it finally hit me.  
"You figure it out yet Craig?" Token asked. We pulled into next to Tweek's Mini and I turned around and nodded.  
"I know exactly how" I said.

The guys made their way up to where they suspected Tweek and the girls would be, while I on the other hand ran as fast as I could to the other side of the pond. I got some things ready and just looked up at the sky as the sun slowly started to go down.  
"I know I've never been to church" I begged. "But PLEASE don't let this get messed up"  
I turned around and ran as fast as I could back to the car and carefully grabbed my guitar from my trunk and made my way to what looked like a campfire.  
"There he is" I heard Tweek call out. I carefully set my guitar behind a log and made my way up to him. There he was, sitting on a log, just vibing while sipping on a grape soda.  
"It's finally summer time Tweek" I smiled. I sat down next to him as each couple got their own log. I turned my attention to the adorable boy on my right.  
"I seriously want to thank you" I grinned. The little guy looked up at me with those amazing eyes and infectious smile. "You have changed my life in so many ways"  
This caught everyone's attention and they all just watched us.  
"I never ever thought I would find someone that loved me for me" I smiled. "I remember the first moment we met, that sleepover is actually the night I realized that I loved you"  
This made Tweek blush brightly and twitched happily in his seat.  
"R-really?" He asked with a smile. "L-like when that night?"  
"Remember when I gave you my hat to wear because you were scared?" I asked him. He slowly nodded and scooted closer to me. "When you fell asleep on me you had this look of pure happiness on that adorable face, and it melted my heart"  
I pulled him right up to me and we kissed. I didn't want the kiss to end, but I remembered the ring and I lifted him up while we kissed. I slowly pulled away with a huge smile.  
"Want to go look out on the water?" I asked. Tweek just smiled and nodded and I walked us right up to their pond. The sky was a bright orange as the sun slowly set. The reflection off the water was breathtaking and this had Tweek mesmerized.  
"W-wow!" He exclaimed. "I-its so beautiful!"  
"You realize you're at least fifty times more beautiful right?" I smiled. I placed him down and he just stared up at me and smiled.  
"I love you Craig" he said with such bliss. I kissed him softly when I noticed something in the water. It's exactly what I hoped it was. I pulled away and pointed at the water.  
"Tweekers, what's that?" I asked while pointing into the water. He turned his attention to the water and squinted at it.  
"I-I don't know" he said. He walked right up to the water line and kept staring at the log that kept getting closer and closer.  
"When it gets here, do you think we should pull it out? "I asked with a smile. Tweek turned around and nodded and we waited a few more minutes until it hit the shore.  
"Let's grab it out" I said as I grabbed one side while Tweek grabbed the other and we lifted it onto the shore.  
"What's that?" Tweek asked. He noticed the little box that was placed in a perfectly cut square in the log.  
"I have no idea" I lied. The blonde carefully pulled it out and opened it and a note fell out first.  
"Read it" I smiled. Tweek gave me a suspicious look and leaned down and picked up the paper.

_Dear little Tweekers,_

_Remember in the hospital bed? When I told you I planned on marrying you one day? I wanted to take the first steps towards that. It's difficult finding words to express my love for you since no amount of words could ever come close to how much I utterly adore you. You're the most amazing, cute, hardworking boy on the planet, and I know in the future I want to be the one seeing you walk down that aisle. Until then however, I want to give you this, a promise ring, so whenever you look at it, whenever I'm not around, you know I love you with all of me. And I will never break that promise. I love you honey, my amazing shining star!_

_Love Craig XOXOXOXOXOX_

I could feel my tears start to swell as I watched and listened to Tweek reading the note. His eyes were already leaking half way through and as soon as he finished he looked up at me. Eyes pouring and sniffling.  
"Come here" I said tearing up. He ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I squeezed him so tightly as he cried into my shoulder. "I love you honey, so freaking much"  
Tweek lifted his head up and wiped his eyes and put on the best smile he could.  
"I l-love you even more Craig" he smiled. I turned my attention to the box in his hand and carefully pulled out the ring and showed it to him.  
"They didn't have a green that got even close to the amazing color of your eyes" I smiled. Tweek took the ring and eyed it with big bright eyes.  
"I-it's amazing" he whispered. I carefully put it on his right hand ring finger and he brought him back to the fire. The sun was really setting now, and I didn't have much time before the other thing would be ruined.  
"There they are!" Bebe called out as we got back to our log. "Where were you guys?"  
"H-he gave me a promise ring" Tweek beamed with a huge smile. The girls just gasped and bolted over to him.  
"That's so romantic!" Nichole yelled excitedly. As Tweek was distracted by the girls and ran over to where my guitar was hiding and snagged it.  
"What's that?" Clyde asked as he was roasting a marshmallow. I gave him a sly smile.  
"Remember during Christmas vacation?" I asked. "When Tweek performed that song that melted my heart?"  
The expression on Clyde's face made me laugh. He walked over to me and placed both hands on my shoulders.  
"You learned how to play it!" He exclaimed. "For real?"  
"For real" I answered. I made my way back to Tweek and the girls were still looking at his ring. "Sorry Token, looks like that will have to be in your future haha"  
I sat next to Tweek and the guys beckoned their girlfriends to sit back over with them. I looked up at the glowing sky as the stars slowly became visible. I took a deep breath. It's now or never Craig.  
"Remember at the Christmas party Tweek?" I asked. He took a bite out of a s'mores and faced me.  
"What about i-it?" He asked. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him right up to me.  
"You sang a song and I ran to the bathroom" I said. Tweek blushed a little and nodded. "The reason why I ran was because it made me think of you. I got this feeling in my heart that was the exact same as when you read my note asking you out"  
I pulled out my guitar and Tweek gasped as I placed it on my lap.  
"You played a song that reminded you of me at the dance" I smiled. "So I wanted to sing you a song that reminds me of you"  
The girls gasped and smiled in response. Clyde sat on the edge of his seat while Token had a look of shock on his face. None of that mattered though, I was just focused one the one thing that mattered now. I strummed the guitar which made Tweek smile and blush.  
"Because babe" I grinned. "My universe will never be the same because of you"  
I started tapping my feet and took one finally deep breath and started to play.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

The look on Tweek's sweet little face was just pure shock and joy. This just made my heart flutter seeing him this happy. So I started to add a little bit more movement, bumping into his shoulder a little, getting some giggles out of him

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And Tweek you looked well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me  
Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can  
Make you glad you came_

The guys and the girls started clapping with the beat, all while the emotions were slowly getting to Tweek and I. I could see those droplets slowly start rolling down his soft cheeks, even in this light they glistened and boy could I tell mine were starting to water. 

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And Tweek I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me  
Turn the lights out now  
I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
So drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Tweek stay with me I can  
Make you glad you came_

My guitar playing slowed as Tweek was about to burst into tears. I bumped my shoulder into him. He looked up at me with a faint smile.  
"I love you so much" he mouthed. I could barely hold my own tears back any longer, but I pressed on for him.

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same_

I set my guitar down and quickly lifted Tweek up and buried his face into mine. I danced with him around the fire. Our eyes locked together. Our tears mixing together as we danced. 

_I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came_

I pulled him as close to my body as I could and lightly tickled him until he gave out a few giggles. Our tearful eyes met and I couldn't help but put the biggest grin on my face. I don't know what I did to deserve him, but I could never be more thankful than I am for having him in my life. I hugged him as tight as possible.

_So glad you came_

I did my best to sing this part in such a happy manner, and I was so happy when I got some giggles from Tweek. I swung him around and god did his eyes look gorgeous in the night sky. I stopped for a moment and was shocked when Tweek started singing.

_I'm glad I came_

I paused for a moment before planting a kiss right on his lips. To my surprise the guys started dancing with the girls so we all were dancing underneath the night stars. Tweek pulled his face away from me for a moment wiping it and was just stared at each other and just smiled

_I'm glad you came_

I walked us over to the pond where we looked up at the night sky for a few more moments. I looked back at Tweek and my emotions got the better of me  
"God I love you" I cried and buried my face into Tweek's shoulder. Tweek lifted my head up and held my head with his hands.  
"I love you even more" he whispered. "Let's finish this together"  
And after taking a deep breath, Tweek and I quietly sang the last verse. 

_The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came_

I placed my finger against his lips and cupped his head in my hand. The night sky reflecting off his bright eyes with his big dorky infectious smile. I pulled him in and just kissed him. It was the longest kiss we had ever had. It felt like an eternity until Tweek slowly pulled away so he could breath. I opened my eyes and he took a few big breaths all while being as red as a tomato. I placed my hand on his cheek and just smiled at him.  
"Hey Tweekers" I asked with a smile. The little blonde looked at me and just grinned.  
"Y-yes Craig?" He said with the biggest teary smile.

_I'm glad you came._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope some people liked this story! Ngl this last chapter made me tear up writing it, I just love these two so much. I'm currently working on the squeal so hopefully see you soon!


End file.
